Mi Medimago Personal
by Luna Issabella
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde el final de la guerra... casi 6! Todos han seguido con su vida... Draco Malfoy, a pesar de haber sido expulsado del mundo al que estaba acostumbrado, se convirtio en poco tiempo en un gran Medimago... el mejor. Pero esta enamorado del Auror Harry Potter... Draco pensaba que este nunca le hara caso, mas un accidente le hara replantearse eso
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1

El bullicio a su alrededor se detuvo un momento para luego reavivarse con más ganas.

Elevo la vista de su café, ya frio, y miro lo que había causado el abrupto silencio y el aumento en los murmullos en la cafetería. Su corazón se detuvo un momento y su respiración se agito, pero supo controlar a la perfección su expresión.

La causa del furor fue que un auror acababa de entrar en la cafetería del hospital. Pero no era cualquier auror. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Harry Potter, _el Salvador del Mundo Mágico_.

Su antes aleonado cabello estaba perfectamente dominado, peinado hacia atrás, salvo por unos cuantos mechones de pelo que caían de forma rebelde por su frente.

Vestía con un traje negro, típico de los aurores, que hacia resaltar su piel, blanca como la leche y con un suave bronceado apenas perceptible.

Sus ojos, de un intenso y vivo verde esmeralda, miraban todo a su alrededor con aparente calma, tras sus finas y redondas gafas.

Con las manos en los bolcillos camino hasta una de las mesas más alejadas, sentándose en ella en silencio.

Suspiro y volvió la vista a su café. Unos ojos gris platino, con tenues reflejos azulados, le devolvieron la vista.

Un mechón de pelo, de un rubio platinado, se deslizo por su frente hasta casi mojarse en el café.

"¿Cómo demonios me enamore de ese hombre?" pensó azorado, la pálida y nacarada piel de sus mejillas se tiño de rojo levemente "¿como yo, Draco Malfoy, termine perdidamente enamorado de Harry Potter, _el-niño-que-vivió?"_

Unos cálidos dedos le recogieron el mechón y se lo puso tras la oreja, sintió un cálido aliento en su cuello y una dulce voz femenina susurrarle en el oído.

-deberías decírselo, Draco-el aludido pego un pequeño salto en su asiento y se giro encontrándose con unos profundos ojos negros.

La persona se sentó a su lado y le sonrio, unos mechones oscuros enmarcaban el afilado y hermoso rostro de la joven sentada a su lado. Su piel trigueña resaltaba con la camisa color melocotón que traía puesta bajo la bata de hospital.

-no sé de que hablas, Pansy- respondió el rubio, volviendo la vista al café. Saco su barita y lo calentó para luego darle un pequeño trago.

-sabes de que hablo, Draco-hizo un gesto con la barbilla señalando a Harry, que tomaba café en una taza, sentado junto a otro auror y hablando quedamente-debes decirle que te gusta, Draco

-¿y qué ganare con eso?-suspiro el rubio, mirando disimuladamente al moreno, que le sonreía a la recién llegada Hermione Granger y como el otro auror los dejaba solos.

-pues, te quitarías un peso de encima-la chica le sonrio con pesar, paso otro mechón rubio tras lo oreja del dueño-este amor te está matando, Draco, desde cuando te gusta, 2 años, 3?

-5 años-respondió, dando otro trago al café

-¿ves?-la joven doctora le arrebato el maltratado vaso de café y lo lanzo a un zafacón que estaba cerca-Draco, puedo ayudarte, un filtro de amor...

-Pansy, basta-corto el rubio exasperado

Mientras la pareja discutía, un moreno observaba atentamente cada una de las acciones del rubio.

"Desearía poder leer sus labios" pensó, recorriendo los finos y delicados labios nacarados con los ojos "aunque hay mejores usos para esa boquita" se paso la punta de la lengua por los labios, como si saboreara algo y sonrio de medio lado.

-Harry hasta cuando planeas observar a Malfoy?-pregunto Hermione fastidiada, mientras jugueteaba con su taza de café

-¿disculpa?-el aludido la miro y alzo una ceja-no te entiendo, Herm

-a mi no me engañas-respondió la castaña posando sus ojos color chocolate en la mirada esmeralda del moreno-se que te gusta, Ron y yo lo aceptamos hace tiempo, ¿porque no se lo dices y ya?

-en primer lugar, no me "gusta"-hizo unas comillas con sus dedos, fastidiado-en segundo, no tengo nada que decirle a Malfoy

La castaña abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerro y sus ojos se desviaron a la mesa del rubio. Harry tambien miro.

Draco se había levantado de forma violenta, atrayendo las miradas de todo el mundo, cosa que no le importo. Paso su mano por sus despeinados y largos cabellos, que ya le rozaban los hombros y no estaban estrictamente peinados, como cuando iban a la escuela.

Tomo su bata y se la colgó en el antebrazo, tomo otras cosas y enfilo camino a la salida de la cafetería, seguido por Pansy, que murmuraba cosas sin obtener respuestas del rubio.

Harry no pudo evitar mirarlo embobado. Desde sus finos y lustrosos zapatos negros, su pantalón negro de la tela más fina -supuso-, su camisa azul celeste mangas larga y su corbata gris platino con finas rayas negras, hasta su largo y sedoso cabello rubio, que enmarcaba sus finos y afilados rasgos, asiendo resaltar sus ojos gris azulado. Suspiro inconscientemente. Ciertamente el joven medimago se veía arrebatadoramente guapo con su atuendo elegante pero desenfadado.

Pansy se puso a la altura de Draco y ambos pasaron al lado de la mesa del moreno, el cual alcanzo a escuchar un pedazo de la conversación.

-... Debes decirle, hay cosas que no se pueden guardar por tanto tiempo Draco-decía Pansy, haciendo gestos con las manos, tratando de hacerle entender al rubio

-Pansy Parkinson, ya te dije que no-respondió exasperado, haciendo una mueca de fastidio-y ni se te ocurra interferir

Al pasar a su lado, casi rozándolo, para pagar el café, Harry olio la esencia de Draco, la cara colonia francesa que debía de llevar mezclado con el aroma nato del Slytherin que tantos dolores de cabezas le causo en la escuela. Los pulmones de Harry se llenaron del suave y abrumador aroma, provocándole el casi incontrolable deseo de jalar al medimago y besarlo frente a todo el mundo.

Si bien había aceptado su homosexualidad, ese no era precisamente el lugar adecuado para demostraciones de ese tipo, con una persona por la que no sentía _nada_...

-bueno, tal vez si me guste un poco-dijo Harry, desviando sus ojos a los de Hermione, que le dedico una sonrisa de "te lo dije"-pero solo un poco

-anda Harry, que tienes un buen tiempo babeando por Malfoy, buscas casi cualquier excusa para venir a San Mungo-la joven rio-¡creo que hasta serias capaz de enfermarte a propósito solo para que el te atienda!

Harry miro nuevamente a Draco, que salía con cara de hastió seguido por Pansy y suspiro, desvió sus ojos al café y medio sonrio.

-¿crees que sea buena idea?-pregunto dudoso-me pareció que Pansy le animaba a confesarle a alguien que le gusta

-puede-la castaña se encogió de hombros-pero sé que no tiene pareja actualmente, y si le gusta alguien, tu pues enamorarlo, ¿no?

-¿tú crees?-el moreno alzo los ojos esperanzado

-inténtalo-Hermione le sonrio

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, apuro el café y se levanto rápidamente. Hermione se rio levemente al verlo pagar apurado y casi correr por donde apenas unos minutos había salido el medimago.

El moreno corrió por los desiertos pasillos y no muy lejos diviso la melena rubia del medimago, que agitaba la cabeza en negativa con violencia. Frunció el ceño y se acerco, asegurándose de que no lo vieran.

-Draco, cariño, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?-pregunto Pansy, acariciando su mejilla

-¿te parece poco el que, no solo tener que soportar la negativa, si no tambien que me humille públicamente?-cuestiono el rubio, alejando suavemente la mano de su amiga

-no creo que él sea capaz de...

-me odia Pansy!-exploto el rubio alzando los brazos, el moreno observo sorprendido como los ojos grises se llenaban de lagrimas-nos hicimos la vida imposible en el colegio, casi lo matan por mi culpa y después de la guerra ni nos dirigimos la palabra

"¿De quién demonios habla?" Pensó el moreno

-es... Es una tortura verlo por los pasillos de San Mungo casi todos los días-dijo enjuagándose las lagrimas

-cariño, si se lo dices, será más fácil

-no soportaría la vergüenza de verlo por aquí si se lo digo, Pansy, no hablamos de cualquier persona

-escúchame, Draco-Pansy tomo su rostro entre sus manos-¿eres un Malfoy, recuerdas? ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que digan las personas?

-me importa un pepino eso, Pansy-respondió respirando profundamente y tomando el control de sus emociones-lo que si me importa es que la persona que me gusta, a la que quiero, me humille de cualquier forma inimaginable

-¡estamos hablando de Potter por Dios santo!-exclamo Pansy soltándolo-tiene corazón de pollo, no creo que te humille

"¿Draco está enamorado de mi?" El moreno los miro incrédulo, sin poder creérselo "desde cuando lo llamo Draco?"

-uno nunca sabe Pansy, las personas cambian

-yo podría ayudarte...

-ni lo intentes Parkinson-corto fríamente el rubio, dedicándole una mirada airada a la morena-si te atreves a interferir, te juro que vas a desear no haberme conocido-paso una mano por su cabello y relajo tan solo un poco sus facciones-soy un Malfoy, y sabes que cumpliré con mi palabra, Pansy

-pero Draco...

-doctor Malfoy-ambos jóvenes se giraron a la voz que acababa de interrumpir-tiene una emergencia en el 4to piso

-gracias-se giro a Pansy y le sonrio-si de verdad eres mi amiga, no aras nada Pansy-beso su frente y siguió a la enfermera, colocándose su bata.

Pansy y Harry -este último a escondidas- le observaron mientras se alejaba. Pansy suspiro y sonrio con tristeza.

-aunque sea lo último que haga Draco, yo me asegurare de verte feliz, con o sin Potter

Suspiro y camino en silencio hasta desaparecer por otro pasillo.

Harry salió de su escondite y observo el lugar por donde se había ido el rubio con aire ausente. Aun no podía creer las palabras de los medimagos. ¿En verdad Draco le amaba? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Su presencia ahí le afectaba tanto?

Negó suavemente y sonrio. "Bien, Draco, creo que no será tan difícil conquistarte después de todo" pensó.

Escucho unos pasos a su espalda y se giro. Hermione caminaba despacio y se detuvo a su lado.

-¿vamos a ver a Ron?-pregunto indecisa

-claro, ¿en qué piso esta?-la tomo suavemente del brazo y caminaron hasta las escaleras

-4to piso-respondió sonriéndole agradecida.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y empezaron a bajar las escaleras.

Un rubio caminaba apresurado por el largo pasillo del cuarto piso, leyendo un pergamino y buscando la habitación donde le esperaba su paciente. Cuando la encontró suspiro, puso una mano en el picaporte y, estando a punto de abrirla, escucho una voz que le pareció conocida.

-no necesito eso-grito la voz, de forma ahogada, haciéndole sonreír ladino

-pero joven...

El rubio abrió la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa ante el cuadro que tenía enfrente.

Un par de enfermeras estaban casi echadas sobre un joven y otra estaba frente a él, tratando de encertarle una aguja.

Draco sonrio de lado divertido y carraspeo, llamando la atención de las tres enfermeras, que se sonrojaron violentamente.

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto

-el paciente no quiere que le pongamos un sedante, doctor-respondió una de las que estaban sosteniendo al paciente, enderezándose

Draco se acerco y alzo una ceja al ver de quien se trataba.

Postrado en la cama, en actitud de defensa pero con una mueca de dolor, estaba un peli rojo que le resulto sumamente familiar, vestido con la típica bata azul cielo que usaban los pacientes y cubierto hasta la cintura por una sábana blanca.

El joven elevo su rostro pecoso y sus ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos al chocar contra los orbes grises.

-¡Malfoy!-chillo, pasmado, para luego hacer una mueca adolorido.

El aludido hizo una seña y las enfermeras salieron resignadas. El peli rojo suspiro agradecido y se sentó en la cama, haciendo muecas de dolor.

Draco le observo atentamente.

Tenía el labio partido y se estaba amoratando alrededor de la comisura, en su pómulo derecho se estaba formando un cardenal morado verdoso, que resaltaba horriblemente con la blanca piel plagada de pecas.

Siguiendo con el escrutinio, bajo los ojos encontrándose con otros tantos cardenales alrededor del cuello del joven, como si lo hubieran estado ahorcando; las mismas marcas se observaban en su brazo izquierdo, su antebrazo izquierdo estaba hinchado y rojo.

-¿te rompieron el brazo?-pregunto acercándose.

El pelirojo se echo hacia atrás instintivamente, ganándose un bufido por parte del medimago.

-no muerdo Weasley-dijo fríamente.

Alargo su mano y tomo con delicadeza el brazo del Weasley, el cual hizo una mueca cuando los largos dedos del rubio tantearon el antebrazo.

-tambien las costillas, creo-dijo el peli rojo.

Draco asintió, soltó el brazo con delicadeza y pasó sus dedos por los costados del joven, tanteando despacio.

Se detuvo cuando el peli rojo gimió adolorido. Tanteo el costado izquierdo y luego el derecho, deteniéndose de nuevo.

-a ver-tanteo despacio, rozando apenas-tres costillas rotas, vaya Weasley, te molieron

-muy gracioso, Malfoy-refunfuño el aludido.

Draco no respondió. Retiro la sabana y observo sus piernas, llenas de rasguños y moretones y se detuvo en el tobillo izquierdo, que estaba enrojecido e hinchado.

Llevo su mano ahí, levanto la pierna y movió el pie en círculos, con sumo cuidado, ganándose un quejido adolorido.

-tienes el tobillo dislocado, Weasley-dijo, colocando la pierna en su lugar-¿qué demonios estuviste haciendo?

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy-respondió huraño

-como el medimago que te está atendiendo, me interesa, Weasley-dijo con simpleza Draco, saco una pluma muggle (N/A: un lapicero, lapicera o como quieran llamarla) y anoto algo en el pergamino que tenia-así que no retrases mi trabajo y habla, no eres mi único paciente

La puerta se abrió a su espalda, pero él la ignoro, centrando toda su atención en el pergamino.

-me asaltaron-respondió el peli rojo, desviando la vista-había dejado la varita en casa, así que no pude defenderme mucho

-una irresponsabilidad por parte tuya, pero no me sorprende-respondió el medí mago, sonriendo burlón.

Un carraspeo hizo que ambos desviaran la vista a la entrada, donde un moreno de ojos verdes estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Harry!-chillo el Weasley, para luego hacer una mueca de dolor

-no puedes estar aquí, Potter-dijo calmadamente el rubio, volviendo su vista al pergamino-y tu Weasley, contrólate

-me alegro que estés bien Ron, es mi deber como auror interrogarlo, doctor Malfoy-respondió el moreno

-podría esperar fuera-el rubio dejo el pergamino y se giro para encararlo, cruzándose de brazos

-prometo no entrometerme-respondió el moreno, alzando las manos

Draco hizo una mueca y suspiro negando suavemente, agitando levemente su cabello.

-bien, Weasley-dijo tomando nuevamente el pergamino-una poción repara huesos para estas costillas y el brazo, una pomada para esas heridas y para tu tobillo te pondremos un cabestrillo-anoto todo en el pergamino y lo miro-te quedaras unos días

-pero...

-pero nada-corto el rubio-vendré en un momento para asegurarme de que se te administre el tratamiento

Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, pasando al lado de Harry.

El moreno se acerco a una silla que había cerca y se sentó al lado de la cama.

-te vez horrible Ron-le dijo sonriéndole

-gracias-respondió sarcástico-¿es cierto eso de que me interrogaras?

-¿de verdad te asaltaron y dejaste la varita en casa?-Ron rio suavemente y asintió

-Herm va a matarme cuando se entere-gimió con fingido pavor

-está afuera esperando poder entrar, pero creo que Malfoy no se lo permitirá ahora

-y, Dios me perdone, se lo agradeceré, no quiero que Herm me vea así, aunque he estado en peores condiciones

Ambos rieron y suspiraron.

-se lo diré-dijo el moreno de repente

-¿el que a quien?-cuestión Ron, confundido

-le diré a Malfoy que me gusta-respondió sonriéndole tranquilamente

-¿crees que sea una buena idea?

-no lo sabré hasta que lo haga, pero no será ahora

-tomate tu tiempo amigo, el hurón es muy complejo.

Ambos se sonrieron. Un carraspeo hizo que ambos miraran hacia la puerta. Draco estaba parado bajo esta y les miraba sin expresión alguna. Entro en la habitación y se acerco a Ron.

Harry se levanto de un salto y se alejo. Una enfermera entro con una bandeja y un montón de cosas en ella; la coloco en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama y miro a Draco esperan instrucciones.

El rubio tomo la poción en sus manos y se la alargo a Ron.

-bébetela, tiene un sedante tambien para que no te duela tanto

-vaya hurón, ¿tú preocupado por mi?-ironizo Ron arrebatándole el vaso. El aludido sonrio y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-si no fuera un buen medimago, comadreja, dejaría que te retorcieras de dolor-respondió simplemente

-¿tú? Un buen medimago?-cuestiono el peli rojo, bebiéndose la poción de un trago para luego hacer una mueca

-por supuesto, soy un Malfoy, excelente en todo lo que hago-respondió, ufano, el rubio.

Ron hizo un gesto y sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse.

-bien-dijo el rubio-aplica el ungüento Caty, yo me encargo del tobillo

La joven asintió, tomo un pequeño potecito, lo destapo y empezó a aplicarle la gelatinosa pasta por los moretones y cortadas.

Draco tomo lo necesario y parándose frente al pie de Ron, le coloco una tablilla y vendo el tobillo, apretando con fuerza para asegurarse de que no se soltara, ganándose uno que otro gemido adolorido del peli rojo, que poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

-listo-dijo luego de unos minutos, le hizo una seña la enfermera que recogió todo y salió

-¿estará bien?-pregunto Harry, que había observado todo en silencio, haciendo respingar al rubio

-no es nada grave, Potter, solo necesita descansar-respondió el rubio fríamente anotando algo en el pergamino-y es precisamente lo que le dejaras hacer, así que vete y dile a Granger que regrese mañana

-pero...

El rubio se giro y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-mira, Potter, me importa un pepino que seas un auror-dijo lentamente, arrastrando las palabras-podrías ser el mismo ministro y ni aun así te dejaría quedarte, así que largo, me haces perder el tiempo

-déjame quedarme, Malfoy-Harry le miro suplicante y el corazón de Draco corrió desbocado

Pero como siempre no demostró sentimiento o reacción alguna en su rostro. Le miro calmadamente y hablo despacio, tratando de no dejar colar su rabia y nerviosismo.

-Potter, no es no, si estuvieras en la misma situación tampoco te permitiría vistas hasta asegurarme que estas bien

-y por qué arias tal cosa por mí, Malfoy?-pregunto Harry acercándose a Draco, que se puso más nervioso, especialmente porque el moreno era unos centímetros más alto. _Pero tan solo unos centímetros_, se dijo así mismo.

-porque soy un buen medimago, Potter-el rubio le empujo suavemente-ahora vete-le empujo de nuevo hasta llevarlo a la puerta

-por favor, Draco...

-no me tutees Potter-siseo dándole un último empujón, sacándolo del cuarto-no te he dado permiso de eso, y ya te dije que no

Salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Harry le miro frunciendo el ceño y le iba a responder con una retaría cuando una voz le interrumpió.

-Draco-el aludido se giro a la voz y pestañeo sorprendido.

Un joven acababa de llegar. Era alto, de la estatura de Draco posiblemente y sonreía tímidamente. Su pelo castaño, recortado hasta las orejas, estaba desordenado, como si se lo hubiera despeinado nerviosamente; sus ojos castaños miraban ansiosos a Draco. Su piel, casi del color de la de Harry, se tiño de rojo suavemente.

Hermione y Harry miraron sorprendidos al recién llegado.

-Neville, ¿sucede algo?-Draco le miro confundido y arrugo el ceño

La castaña y el moreno parpadearon sorprendidos. "Neville?" Pensaron.

-tengo a alguien interno en emergencia en el 3er piso, atacado por una Tentacula-informo el castaño-hola chicos-saludo brevemente para centrar su atención en Draco

-y yo tengo que ver porque...-ironizo Draco haciendo un gesto de impaciencia

-necesito me ayudes con una poción para evitar que el veneno le mate, además de que tiene algunos huesos rotos y no sé que mas y debes revisarlo-el castaño trago saliva-eres el único doctor libre en este momento

El rubio bufo, echándose unos mechones del rostro hacia atrás y asintió, se giro a la pareja que los miraba sin poder creerse que ese par se hablara con tal familiaridad.

-Granger, Potter, ni se les ocurra entrar-advirtió señalándolos a ambos con su pluma-vamos Neville

Ambos emprendieron el camino hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraban y se perdieron tras uno de los pasillos.

-¿qué demonios fue eso?-pregunto Hermione, saliendo del estupor

-no tengo ni idea Herm, pero mejor hagamos caso-respondió el moreno-además tengo que hablar con alguien, ¿me acompañas?

La castaña asintió y ambos caminaron en silencio.

Draco y Neville prepararon la poción lo más rápido que pudieron y se la administraron al paciente, que tambien tenía varias costillas rotas y sangraba internamente.

Luego de horas para lograr estabilizarle, Draco caminaba cansado, viendo otros pacientes que tenía en observación, firmando permisos de dimisión y admisión de pacientes a diestra y siniestra.

Al último paciente que vio ese día fue a Ronald Weasley, que había despertado ya y rumiaba su suerte, mirando furioso a un punto inexistente en la pared.

-Weasley-el aludido pego un saltito y miro al rubio molesto-un par de días aquí no te matara-continuo tranquilamente el rubio mientras entraba y revisaba el suero.

-no eres el que esta postrado en esta cama-se defendió el peli rojo

Unos toquecitos tímidos en la puerta evitaron que Draco contestara; miro por encima del hombro e hizo una mueca al ver a Hermione y a Harry parados bajo el marco

-no me dejaran en paz hasta que los deje entrar, ¿cierto?-pregunto cansadamente, ambos negaron y el bufo-bien, pero solo un rato.

Hermione sonrio y entro rápidamente, sentándose al lado de Ron, que le sonrio con pesar

-gracias Malfoy-dijo, para luego besar dulcemente a Ron en la mejilla, que sonrio a pesar del dolor

-eso déjenlo para cuando salgas del hospital, Weasley-rezongo el rubio, haciendo una mueca de asco, para ocultar la envidia que le causaba aquello, pensando que ese par era una pareja feliz.

Ambos rieron como adolescentes cachados por sus padres y asintieron dócilmente. Harry les observo y sonrio de medio lado, sentándose en un silloncito, un poco alejado de la cama.

-bien, mañana se te aplicara de nuevo el ungüento y revisare esas costillas-dijo Draco tomando nota-cualquier cosa que necesites, toca ese botón y una enfermera vendrá enseguida-concluyo señalando el dicho botón

-gracias Malfoy-Ron le sonrio agradecido y el rubio alzo una ceja

-es mi trabajo

-Draco-todos elevaron la vista a la puerta y observaron a Pansy-ya término mi turno, ¿nos vamos?

El aludido miro su reloj y suspiro.

-descansa Weasley, Granger y Potter, tienen media hora-y dicho esto salió tras Pansy.

Estando solos, Hermione miro a Harry y alzo una ceja.

-¿qué tanto hablaste con Parkinson?

-nada especial-respondió el moreno encogiéndose de hombros-solo le pedí ayuda para conquistar a Draco

Ron y Hermione se miraron y suspiraron, esperando que el plan de su amigo funcionara.

Draco y Pansy salían de San Mugo y se despedían, cada uno tomando un rumbo diferente.

Envuelto en una gabardina negra y con una bufanda gris envuelta en su cuello, Draco caminaba por las calles del Londres Mágico.

Un graznido frente a él le hizo detenerse, alzo la vista y levanto una ceja al ver frente a sí, posada sobre un poste, a una lechuza mensajera. El pelaje castaño del ave brillaba con las luces que alumbraban las calles. En su pico llevaba un pedazo de pergamino.

-¿eso es para mí?-pregunto inútilmente al ave. Se acerco a ella y le quito el pergamino.

Acaricio su cabeza y el ave emprendió el vuelo.

Draco observo la carta con curiosidad. Al frente, con una hermosa caligrafía estaba escrito su nombre.

La abrió y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al leer el mensaje, en una perfecta y elegante letra.

_"Querido Draco Malfoy_

Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que te escribí. He de decirte que ser medimago te va muy bien. Tanta arrogancia y elegancia tuya... Nunca pensé que fueras tan bueno.

PSD: tu bata de medimago te hace ver condenadamente sexy, me pregunto qué tal te verías sin ella **y sin nada encima  
**  
Tu admirador secreto"

Avergonzado, Draco arrugo el pergamino y lo metió en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina.

Molesto con sigo mismo, desapareció para aparecer en su departamento.

Se deshizo de la gabardina y la dejo caer en el sofá.

-¿por qué ahora?-dijo en voz alta a nadie en especial-¿por qué ahora vuelves a aparecer?-miro la gabardina y suspiro.

Entro en su habitación, se dejo caer en la cama boca abajo y escondió el rostro en la almohada y suspiro.

"Maldito Harry Potter por gustarme tanto" pensó "maldito ese _admirador secreto_ por aparecer de nuevo" cerró los ojos y una solitaria lagrima rodo por su mejilla "tal vez Pansy tenga razón, este amor no correspondido me matara algún día"

Y con estos pensamientos, se dejo arrastrar por las aguas del sueño.

Continuara...

* * *

Os gusta? XD

esta la tengo mucho mas adelantada que Harry James Potter... ¿Malfoy?, es mas, casi lo termino!

pero me dio por subirlo despues :3

les gusta? XD tomatasos? O.o

ACLARACION: es un Harco :3


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

La luz del sol se coló abiertamente por las ventanas abiertas, iluminando la habitación por completo y haciendo brillar levemente las sabanas de satén dorado, que cubrían la gran cama por completo.

Un joven se paseaba por la habitación, con la melena rubia algo alborotada -elegantemente- y esta acariciaba sus desnudos hombros despreocupadamente. En su mano derecha sostenía un pequeño objeto, del que sobresalía una larga cadenilla plateada y en la izquierda tenía un pedazo de pergamino, el cual leía una y otra vez, sin creerse lo que decía, sin creer que el remitente supiera donde vivía... Aunque eso era lo de menos.

Esa mañana había despertado con el incesante sonido de algo picoteando su ventana. Se levanto lanzando maldiciones a lo que sea que se hubiera atrevido a levantarle tan temprano. Hecho una rápida mirada al reloj y bufo.

Cuando corrió las cortinas, grande fue su sorpresa al ver una lechuza mensajera, picoteando en su ventana. "¿Quién demonios manda correo a las 6:50 de la mañana?". Fastidiado abrió la ventana y el ave se asomo, depositando una pequeña cajita forrada de negro y un pergamino en sus manos, que había extendido para que el ave no entrara.

Draco acaricio su cabeza, dejo lo que el ave le había traído sobre la mesita de noche, saco unas golosinas de la gaveta y se las dio al ave, que se marcho contenta luego de engullirlas.

El rubio se desperezo y entro en el baño. Luego de una larga ducha, salió secándose el pelo y con un pantalón azul marino de tela a medio abrochar.

Aun con la toalla en la cabeza, se había acercado a la mesita de noche y observo curioso lo que ahí había. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomo en sus manos el pergamino.

Nuevamente, en una brillante y perfecta caligrafía, se leía su nombre. Abrió el pergamino y casi se cae de la cama al leer su contenido.

Se levanto rápidamente y tomo la cajita, abriéndola. Observo lo que había dentro y un gran sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

Por dentro, la cajita estaba acojinada con un material blanco y suavecito "Tan muggle" pensó sonriendo para sí. Dentro, reposando en el centro, había un pequeño dije platinado, que se le hizo sumamente familiar.

Lo saco de la caja, jalando con el dije una larga cadenilla. Dejo la caja en la mesita de noche y observo el dije en la palma de su mano.

Se trataba de un pequeño Dragón, este tenía las alas extendidas y una serpiente se enredaba alrededor de su cuerpo. Tenía dos pequeños diamantes azulados incrustados, simulando un ojo del dragón y otro de la serpiente.

Draco lo acaricio suavemente y suspiro. "Vaya" pensó y sonrio tristemente "la última vez que vi esto..."

Tomo el pergamino y lo leyó nuevamente, apretando con suavidad el pequeño dije.

Y ahora, se encontraba dando vueltas en la habitación, con el dije en un puño y el pergamino en la mano.

_"Querido Dragón_

Espero no te moleste que te llame así.

He tenido este bello dije por años, desde que lo perdiste en el baño de Myrtle.

No te diré en cual de tus viajes a ese baño lo perdiste, porque así sabrías quien soy y no tendría gracia, además de que no quiero que te avergüences por que te vi llorar. Lo que si te diré es que espero verte llevarlo siempre, el oro blanco te queda muy bien.

¿Sé que es algo especial para ti, no?

Fue un regalo de tu madre cuando entraste a Hogwarts, si mal no recuerdo. Espero te guste y te alegre haberlo recuperado.

Te amo.

Tu admirador secreto

PSD: no te sorprendas que se dónde vives... Digamos que tengo mis métodos. Pero no te preocupes, no soy un acosador. Que tengas lindo día."

Arrugo el pergamino y lo llevo a su pecho. Una inconsciente sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-esto es tan... Tan _Slytherin_-susurro mientras se colocaba la cadenilla-pero a la vez es tan... _Gryffindor_

Rio ante sus propias ideas y termino de vestirse.

Esa mañana se había levantado temprano, se había desperezado, había ido a trotar un rato alrededor de Grimmauld Place y había vuelto al rato, con la indomable melena negra húmeda de sudor, que le caía desordenada y se le pegaba a las mejillas.

Luego de un largo baño y vestido con su uniforme de Auror se dirigió al ministerio, para rato después salir con un compañero, que le acompaño a San Mungo. ¿Porque, después de todo, quien mejor que el chico del que estaba enamorado su mejor amigo, para sonsacarle lo sucedido el día anterior?

Porque él estaba completamente seguro de que Ronald Weasley no había sufrido un asalto, y tal vez Blaise Zabinni podría ayudarle a saber la verdad (muy a su pesar, pues no quería que el moreno ex-Slytherin alterara los nervios de su amigo). El moreno de ojos verdes observo a su compañero. El decorado dorado de su traje de auror hacia que resaltaran los ojos color chocolate del moreno que caminaba a su lado por los eternos pasillos de San Mungo.

La piel oscura del joven tenía un extraño brillo, prueba de su descendencia italiana. Sus negros cabellos (ya no tan extremadamente cortos como en sus años en Hogwarts) estaban peinados hacia atrás, pero a pesar de esto se veían realmente sedosos.

"Nada que ver con el nido de aves que tengo por cabello" pensó divertido, pasando una mano entre sus cabellos, que acariciaban sus mejillas juguetonamente mientras su flequillo caía casi tapándole un ojo, y lamentando que esta mañana no le dio tiempo de "peinarse".

-repíteme porque vengo contigo, Potter-dijo el otro moreno, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-pues, se que te gusta Ron-el moreno le observo sorprendido y Harry sonrio-tranquilo, no le diré, eso son cosas de ustedes, la cosa es que puedes persuadirlo a que diga la verdad

-¿y qué te hace pensar que me lo dirá?

Ambos se detuvieron frente a una puerta. Harry suspiro y le miro de manera indescifrable.

-no sé si te lo dirá, pero confió en que puedas intentarlo-trato de que su voz sonara firme, pero no pudo evitar el dejo de nerviosismo que se infiltro en ella.

-no prometo nada, Potter

-gracias Zabinni-le sonrio nerviosamente.

Abrió la puerta y entro, seguido de un nervioso Blaise, que supo mantener la compostura. _Como todo un Slytherin_.

Ron, sentado semi-recostado contra el respaldo de la cama, con el pie entablillado* sobre una almohada y con el brazo roto recostado suavemente en su vientre y vendado, les miro curioso.

-buenos días Ron-saludo alegremente Harry, sentándose en una silla a su lado

-buenos días Harry, Zabinni-el ultimo se recostó contra la pared, atrás de Harry, y le saludo con un asentimiento.

-Ron-el aludido centro su atención en Harry-estamos aquí en calidad de aurores, y necesitamos tu declaración

-fui asaltado-respondió rápidamente

-Weasley-Blaise se acerco y puso una mano en su hombro, haciéndole estremecer-tu, Harry y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad.

-yo... Yo-los ojos azules del peli rojo se llenaron de lagrimas, desvió la vista-yo no estoy mintiendo

-Ron...

-¡que es la verdad joder!-chillo mirándolos dolido, con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas libremente-me... Me asaltaron y... Y había dejado la varita en casa

-¿seguro que Lucían no tuvo nada que ver?-cuestiono Blaise, clavando sus profundos ojos chocolate en el pedazo de cielo que poseía Ron por ojos

-¿Lucían?-Harry le miro y alzo una ceja-¿tu novio Lucían?

-e... El no tiene nada que ver-tartamudeo, tratando de retener las lágrimas

-Ron-Blaise acaricio suavemente su mejilla, limpiando una lagrima que corría por esta-no nos mientas, estarás mejor si el rinde cuentas por esto y…

-¡QUE EL NO TIENE QUE VER!-grito, e hizo una mueca y llevo su mano sana a su garganta

-¡¿Qué demonios...?!-los tres miraron la puerta, de dónde provino una voz siseante, con un deje de ira, encontrándose con un airado rubio que los miraba acusadoramente

-Draco-Blaise parpadeo rápidamente y se alejo un poco de Ron

-¿qué demonios hacen aquí?-el rubio le ignoro y entro.

Su bata ondeo con cada paso que daba, y Harry no pudo despegar sus ojos de él.

Ese día vestía una camisa verde esmeralda, a juego con una corbata gris con rayas plateadas, un pantalón azul marino -casi negro- y unos finos zapatos negros.

Llevaba el pelo peinado totalmente para atrás, pero sin gomina, y unos mechones se escapaban y rozaban sus mejillas.

Pero lo que más llamo la atención de Harry fue la hermosa cadenilla de oro blanco que rodeaba el cuello de Draco, terminando en un pequeño dije, que sobresalía por encima de la corbata.

-Potter, ¿no te dije que Weasley debía descansar?-reprocho, haciendo a un lado al embobado peli negro y acercándose a Ron

-esto es más importante, Draco-refunfuño Blaise

-Zabinni-Draco le miro y el aludido se estremeció-me importa poco que seáis aurores, y que seas mi amigo, hasta que Weasley no esté mejor, lo dejaran descansar

-Malfoy, quien haya hecho esto...

-Potter-Draco alzo una mano haciéndole callar, se giro y miro a Ron directamente a los ojos-Weasley, por favor, dile a este par de cabezotas lo que quieren saber, para que yo pueda hacer mi trabajo y tú te puedas ir antes

Ron le miro por unos instantes, sorprendiéndose de la dulzura con la que Draco le observaba -que intentaba disfrazar con pura preocupación de un doctor hacia su paciente-, desvió la vista y unas cuantas lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla.

-Lu... Lucían-empezo, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del pelo-el... Digamos que descubrí que me engaña, y pues, quise hablar con él para terminar las cosas y pues... Me reclamo el que estaba enamorado de otra persona y...-sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un fuerte sollozo

-un bombarda, dos expulso, tal vez tres, casi te ahorca y supongo rompió tu varita-los tres hombres presentes miraron a Draco, que leía un pergamino, sorprendidos-eso explicaría la mayoría de tus heridas, pero no los moretones en tu espalda, y no tienen nada que ver con que seas auror, porque lo sabría

Draco le miro, sin expresión alguna en el rostro, haciéndole sonrojar y estremecer.

-¿Lucían te golpeaba, Ron?-pregunto Harry, incrédulo.

Blaise, recostado contra la pared, observaba todo, apretando los labios con fuerza, hasta convertirlos en una fina línea.

-la verdad...-el peli rojo dejo la frase en el aire y miro a cualquier parte, huyendo de los intensos ojos esmeraldas de su amigo

-¿Lucían?-Draco le miro alzando una ceja-¿Lucían Hamilton?

-¿lo conoces?-Harry se adelanto y le miro intensamente

-es un hijo de puta-se encogió de hombros-intento seducir a Theo, y creo que casi se lleva a la cama a Pansy-les miro a los tres-digamos que es el medimago mas promiscuo de todo San Mungo

Harry le miro sorprendido, sin poder creérselo. Ron, en cambio, apretó las manos hasta convertirlas en puños, ignorando el dolor.

-bien-Draco poso su mano suavemente en el cuello de Ron, sobresaltándolo-Weasley, tus cuerdas vocales se vieron afectadas de alguna forma, aunque no se note, en un rato te traeré una poción para eso, ¿cómo están tus costillas?

-mejor, gracias Malfoy

Draco asintió y reviso su brazo y sus costillas en silencio.

Harry y Blaise le observaban atentamente. El primero, apreciando cada uno de sus movimientos, el segundo preguntándose como el peli rojo, siendo auror, había permitido que su "pareja" le tratase de esa forma.

"Debo hacer algo" pensó, mirando atentamente a Ron, cada mínima mueca de dolor que hacía, "no quiero que siga sufriendo", observo los ojos de Ron, de un azul tan claro como el cielo, tan profundos como las aguas del mar, tan hermosos... Tan opacos a causa del dolor...

-bien, descansa Weasley, mandare a una enfermera para que te traiga la poción, en caso de que no pueda venir-dijo Draco, tomando nota en el pergamino-si necesitas algo mas, no olvides el tocar el botón-dicho esto, dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir

-Malfoy-el aludido miro sobre su hombro al peli rojo-¿podrías, por favor, ver si me pueden traer algo mejor para desayunar? El de hace rato era un asco

El rubio sonrio de lado divertido y negó.

-no puedo hacer nada, comadreja glotona, te aguantas

Ron refunfuño, pero no dijo nada.

Divertido, Draco salió de la habitación. Harry salió inmediatamente tras él y, posicionándose a su lado, camino junto a él sin decir nada.

El rubio le miro de reojo y estrecho los ojos. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero un chillido le interrumpió. Miro al frente y alzo una ceja, levemente sorprendido de ver a una lechuza -la misma de esa mañana- volando hacia él.

Se detuvo e instintivamente extendió la mano, con la palma abierta hacia arriba; el ave dejo caer una caja en esta y, sobre volando sobre sus cabezas, desapareció por el pasillo.

Draco miro la caja y alzo una ceja, inquisitivo. Era alargada y algo plana, estaba cubierta con un papel de un verde brillante, decorado con una moña plateada. Bajo la moña, había una pequeña tarjeta.

Picado por la curiosidad, y olvidándose de Harry, que observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, tomo la tarjeta y la abrió.

Escrito con la perfecta caligrafía a la que ya se había acostumbrado, el mensaje le arranco un jadeo, haciéndole sonrojar levemente.

_"Querido Dragón._

Espero te haya gustado la sorpresa de esta mañana. Te envío esto para que endulces tu mañana.

Sé que te gustan mucho.

Con amor: Tu admirador secreto.

PSD: me pregunto si estos son más dulces que tus labios"

Azorado, guardo la tarjeta con rapidez en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Con dedos temblorosos, practicante arranco el papel, dejando a la vista una caja roja con letras en dorados.

"Bombones... _**Muggles**_?"

Abrió la caja, y frente a sus ojos, perfectamente colocados y desprendiendo un exquisito y seductor aroma, habían unas 12 bolitas de chocolate, algunas decoradas con lo que parecía jalea de fresas, otras con un pedacito de cereza encima.

La boca se le hizo agua y una punzada en su estomago le hizo recordar que no había desayunado.

Tomo uno de los bombones y se lo llevo a la boca. Mastico suavemente, apreciando el dulce sabor del chocolate en su paladar, y emitió un jadeo de satisfacción.

_Era como tener el__**Paraíso**__en la boca._

-¿te gusta el chocolate?-Draco pego un saltito sorprendido y se giro, clavando sus orbes plateados en los ojos esmeraldas de Harry, que le miraban burlones y con un brillo que él no pudo reconocer.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, Potter-respondió mientras tapaba la caja.

Saco su varita, encogió la caja y luego de lanzarle un hechizo para que no se derritieran los bombones, la guardo en su bolcillo.

-ahora, Potter, no te acerques a Weasley con intenciones de auror-dijo dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar-necesita un amigo en estos momentos

Harry le observo sorprendido. Dio un paso y alargo la mano pero no dijo nada. Antes de doblar una esquina, Draco se detuvo y le miro por encima del hombro y sonrio enigmáticamente.

-yo me encargo de Hamilton, dile a Blaise que lo espero en la cafetería para que haga su trabajo de auror

-¿por qué?

-porque si fue capaz de hacerle eso a la comadreja, no me imagino que le haría a Pansy si ella se deja seducir-su sonrisa se borro y sus ojos se ensombrecieron-aunque no lo creas, Potter, me preocupo por mis pacientes

Sin darle tiempo a Harry de responder, desapareció por el cruce de pasillos.

Harry miro el lugar donde el rubio había estado y sonrio enigmáticamente.

Dio media vuelta y con las manos metidas en los bolcillos, se devolvió con paso ligero a la habitación de Ron.

Continuara…

* * *

les gusta? XD espero que si ;)

Gabriela Cruz: tardare lo necesario para meter intriga XD

natyob: jojo vamos a ver cuanto te dura el amor XD

Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Sus ojos como la plata liquida vagaban por toda la cafetería, posándose en las mesas, una a una.

Distraídamente, tomo uno de los bombones de la caja que estaba frente a el, y con movimientos elegantes e inconscientes, se lo llevo a la boca y lo degusto, casi gimiendo de placer.

-¿por qué demonios te gusta tanto el chocolate?-pregunto alguien a su lado.

Pestañeo rápidamente y desvió sus ojos platinados a los chocolate de su acompañante.

-no tengo ni idea-se encogió de hombros elegantemente y desvió su vista a la entrada de la cafetería.

-creí te gustaban las manzanas

-sí, esas tambien me gustan, Blaise

-¿ya saben algo?-ambos pegaron un saltito sobre la silla y desviaron la vista, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes

-mierda, Potter, que susto-Blaise llevo una mano a su pecho y suspiro agitado.

Draco en cambio, siguió comiendo sus bombones de manera impasible.

-¡Draco, por Merlín!, Esa es la segunda caja que te comes hoy-Blaise intento quitar la caja de enfrente del rubio, recibiendo un gruñido por parte de este

-no toques-siseo, llevándose el último de los bombones a la boca y chupándose los dedos.

Harry, que había tomado asiento frente al rubio, se quedo embobado con la acción de este, e imagino la boca nacarada de este, alrededor de otra cosa...

Ahogo un gemido y agacho la cabeza sonrojado, como si hubiera algo interesante en su taza de té.

-tal vez Hamilton no vino-sugirió Blaise

-le envié una nota, aun esta aquí-Draco desapareció la caja con su varita y suspiro satisfecho-¿cómo pueden haber personas tan cobardes?-murmuro medio adormilado, mas para sí mismo que para los presentes, apoyando la cabeza en la orilla de la mesa

-muy buena pregunta-Blaise observo al rubio y frunció el sueño-tienes sueño

-tanto chocolate en tan poco tiempo...

-te dije que no te los comieras todos

-si los dejaba Pansy se los iba a comer seguro-respondió el rubio, respirando suavemente

-¡Draco!-el aludido levanto la cabeza e izo una mueca.

Un chico corría hacia la mesa donde estaba. Era alto y muy guapo. Sus cabellos castaños, cortos por detrás y algo largos por delante, estaban desordenados y algo húmedos. Sus ojos verdes miraron al rubio con la preocupación grabados en ellos. Vestía una camisa azul cielo y un pantalón negro, que resaltaban la palidez de su piel.

-¿qué sucede, Nott?-pregunto el rubio, enderezándose al instante al ver un pergamino en su mano

-emergencia en el 3er piso, me dijeron que te buscara aquí, Neville está muy ocupado en el 2do

-¿qué paso ahora?-pregunto cansadamente

-envenenamiento por el uso excesivo y descontrolado de una poción-leyó el pergamino para luego clavar sus ojos en los orbes platinos-los jóvenes de hoy no entienden lo peligroso que es la Amortencia caducada

Al escuchar el nombre de la poción, Draco se levanto de un salto, sobresaltando a los dos morenos, que le miraron extrañados.

-déjame ver eso-le arrebato el pergamino a Nott y maldijo-Theodore, ve como sacas a Neville del 2do piso-saco su pluma y anoto algo tras el pergamino-dile que me lleve esas cosas de su laboratorio de Herbologia, los espero en 5 minutos

-bien-el castaño asintió y salió casi corriendo.

Draco se coloco la bata y miro al par de aurores, sonriendo con pena.

-es una lástima, me perderé el show de Hamilton, será expulsado de San Mungo después de esto

-parece que te divierte la idea-comento Harry, alzando una ceja; Draco le sonrio ampliamente, lo cual descoloco al moreno

Sin decir nada, Draco salió casi corriendo de la cafetería.

Harry y Blaise caminaban relajadamente por los pasillos del 4to piso, cada uno sumergido en sus propias cavilaciones.

Harry no podía sacarse de la cabeza a cierto rubio, al que hacía solo unos minutos observo chupándose los dedos de una forma... Sugerente para el moreno. Se pregunto si el rubio aceptaría salir a cenar con él, porque, a pesar de ser un medimago y que prácticamente no quedo casi nada de la fortuna de su familia después de la guerra, el aun seguía siendo un altivo y orgulloso Malfoy.

Blaise, por otro lado, se devanaba los sesos, buscando la forma de ayudar a su amado peli rojo, y de paso, decirle lo que sentía por él, sentimiento que tenía guardado desde sus años en Hogwarts.

Un fuerte estruendo los saco de sus cavilaciones a ambos. Alzaron la vista, buscando el origen de todo el alboroto; la sangre de ambos se congelo en sus venas, al ver que de la puerta cerrada de la habitación del Weasley salía humo.

Agitados, corrieron a la puerta e intentaron abrirla, pero estaba cerrada por dentro.

-¡Ron!-grito Harry, golpeando la puerta con desespero-Ron, ¿qué sucede?

-apártate Potter-Blaise saco su varita y apunto la cerradura-Alohomora-medio grito y la puerta se abrió de inmediato.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, ambos entraron a trompicones y se quedaron petrificados ante la escena que presenciaban.

Frente a ellos, a unos pasos, yacía el cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione. Mas al frente, pegado a la otra pared estaba Ron, que hacia un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie, por el pie lastimado y sujetaba con fuerza su costado, pero desde la posición de los dos aurores se podía ver que la bata se estaba tornando roja.

"Sangre" pensaron los dos alarmados

Frente a Ron, había un hombre, casi tan alto como el joven, que le daba la espalda a los morenos.

Sus largos y ondulados cabellos, del color del chocolate puro, estaban desordenados y caían como una maraña enredada por su rostro.

El hombre se giro al escuchar la puerta, y miro a Harry y a Blaise con la sorpresa grabada en cada una de sus facciones. Era realmente guapo, su tez trigueña estaba manchada de pequeñas gotitas de sangre y sus ojos del color de la miel miraban aterrados a los aurores.

Reaccionando, Blaise empuño su varita y, avanzando unos pasos, le apunto, pero antes de que pudiese lanzar algún hechizo, el castaño grito en su desespero:

-¡Locomotor Wibbly!

Inmediatamente, los brazos del moreno se pegaron a su cuerpo. Harry saco la suya.

-Expelliarmus-volvió a gritar el castaño y la varita de Harry voló de su mano y cayó bruscamente al suelo.

-Lucían, cálmate-dijo Harry, avanzando unos pasos

-¡quédate ahí, Potter!

-Potter, ¿qué carajos haces?-murmuro Blaise, intentando despegar sus manos de su cuerpo

-Lucían, calma, baja la varita-ignorándolos a ambos, Harry avanzo unos pasos más, sorteando el cuerpo de Hermione y casi llegando a la cama

-Potter, no des un paso más

-Harry, por favor-el aludido miro a su amigo, que estaba cada vez más pálido por la pérdida de sangre

-Lucían...

-Envertestatil-dijo una cuarta voz inexpresiva, e inmediatamente Lucían se tambaleo hacia atrás, desconcertado-Accio varita-la varita de Lucían salió volando de su mano en dirección a Harry, pero antes de que llegase a golpearle se desvió.

Harry y Blaise se giraron, encontrándose con Draco que miraba a Lucían sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Tras este pudieron ver a Pansy junto a Theodore, la primera se aferraba fuertemente a la bata de Draco, y el segundo observaba la escena completamente confundido.

-devuélveme la varita, Malfoy-grito Lucían, alejándose de Ron

-de ninguna manera, Hamilton-respondió con voz inflexiva el rubio-esta no es la actitud de un medimago, y mucho menos de un hombre de tu edad

-no sabes lo que dices, Malfoy

-además-continuo ignorando su comentario-atacaste a un miembro del Ministerio, a dos aurores y para rematar a uno de mis pacientes, lo mínimo que te mereces es un Crucio

-¡Draco!-chillaron Pansy y Theo sorprendidos

-pero sería degradarse a tu nivel-continuo-Incardemus

Unas cuerdas aparecieron de la nada y se ciñeron fuertemente a las muñecas de un confundido Lucían, amarrando sus manos al frente de este.

Draco apunto a Hermione con su varita.

-Ennervate-la castaña abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe, Draco apunto a Blaise con su varita luego de eso-Finite Locomotor Wibbly

Inmediatamente los brazos de Blaise recuperaron su movilidad, este miro agradecido a Draco.

El rubio le entrego la varita de Lucían, y desembarazándose del fuerte agarre de Pansy, camino adentrándose en la habitación. Paso al lado de Harry sin ni siquiera mirarlo y rodeando la cama se acerco a Ron.

-maldito Malfoy, estas me las pagaras-siseo Lucían  
-tsk, que molesto-le apunto con su varita-Silencius

Lucían emitió un gritillo y luego nada. Viéndose sin voz, empezó a hacer todo tipo de muecas, siendo ignorado por el rubio.

-¿estás bien, Weasley?  
-¿te parece que lo estoy?-Ron le miro airado por, a su parecer, lo estúpida de su pregunta

Ignorando esto, Draco pasó un brazo por su cintura y lo ayudo a volver a la cama, donde lo sentó.

-ustedes-dijo señalando al par de aurores, que sostenían a Lucían cada uno por un brazo-se largan y no los quiero ver por aquí hasta que Weasley esté mejor

-pero...-intento refutar Harry, sintiéndose mal por no poder estar con su amigo

-pero nada, salgan ahora-miro a Hermione, que se limpiaba la falda que llevaba puesta-Granger, te agradecería si esperaras fuera, cuando termine podrás quedarte con Weasley hasta que termine la hora de visitas

-gracias-ella sonrio y salió, seguida de Blaise y Harry, que arrastraban a Lucían

Pansy los miraba, mas pálida que un muerto y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Theo, ve con Neville a atender al paciente, Pansy, cariño tomate un descanso ¿quieres?

Ambos asintieron ante las palabras del rubio y salieron, cerrando la puerta.

Inmediatamente el rubio se puso ''manos a la obra''

Despojo a Ron de la bata y le obligo a recostarse en la cama. Observo atentamente la cortada de su costado, que aunque no era muy profunda, sangraba a borbotones.

-necesito detener esa hemorragia-murmuro mas para sí que para Ron, mientras buscaba algún hechizo en su mente que pudiese detener la sangre

-Malfoy, gracias-murmuro Ron, mirando el techo

-hmm? Espera-toco el botón que estaba encima de la cabecera de la cama e inmediatamente una joven entro en la habitación-Caty, necesito Esencia de Díctamo, con urgencia

-si doctor-la joven asintió y salió de inmediato cerrando la puerta de nuevo

-¿por qué me agradeces Weasley?-cuestiono el rubio, presionando con fuerza la bata del peli rojo sobre la herida

-porque...-gimió levemente ante la presión, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo-por salvarme de ese loco, por no burlarte de mi situación, por ser mi medimago

-a que viene eso ultimo?-pregunto alzando una ceja

-pudiste a ver hecho que otro medimago me atienda-respondió, medio adormilado

-me refería a lo de burlarme-la puerta se abrió, la joven prácticamente corrió hasta él y le entrego un vial con una pasión pastosa y de color verde amarillento-gracias Caty

La joven asintió y salió, pero no cerró la puerta, pero Draco, sumido en su trabajo, no se percato de esto, ni tampoco de una cabellera negra que se asomo.

-creí te burlarías de que me deje tratar de esa forma, aun siendo auror-susurro Ron, abriendo los ojos despacio y observando al rubio

Draco le miro unos instantes, sopesando sus palabras, sonrio de medio lado y negó suavemente, haciendo que mechones de pelo escaparan de detrás de su oreja.

-las personas cambiamos, Weasley, para bien o para mal-respondió, lanzo la bata lejos, mientras presionaba con su mano la herida.

Dejo el vial en la cama y entro un par de dedos en el, empapándolos de la poción. Retiro su mano y paso los dedos por la herida, esparciendo la poción.

Ron izo una mueca y mordió sus labios para evitar gritar. Draco esparció un poco mas de poción y luego desapareció el vial.

-y pues, tu situación no era para burlarse, Ron-el aludido le miro sorprendido-bien, admito que pensé que eras un auror estúpido-el peli rojo frunció el ceño y el rubio le sonrio sinceramente, alzando las manos-perdón, pero es la verdad, pero tambien está el hecho de que no creíste que Hamilton pudiese hacer algo así

-pues sí, no niego nada de eso-respondió, observando al medimago, que iba de un lado a otro por toda la habitación, como si buscara algo

Bufando, Draco recogió la bata manchada de sangre y con un movimiento de varita la transformo en una caja de pañuelos desechables

-¿desde cuándo usas cosas muggles?-cuestiono el peli rojo, burlón

-no me cambies el tema-rio el rubio, saco un pañuelo y se limpio los restos de poción y sangre de las manos-pudiste haber hablado con Potter, o incluso Zabinni, seguro Blaise hubiera estado encantado de ayudarte

-tu... ¿Tú crees?-pregunto sonrojándose pero sonriendo levemente

-sí, Potter se desvive por sus amigos-respondió, haciéndose el desentendido

-hablaba de Zabinni, se que Harry me hubiera ayudado

-si, Blaise lo haría-asintio distraídamente, mientras limpiaba la herida de Ron

-pudiste hacerlo con un hechizo

-así me aseguro de que este bien curada-toco ambos costados de Ron-tus costillas están perfectas, pero te quedaras otro día

-pero...

-Weasley-Draco le dedico una mirada fría-es por tu bien-con un movimiento de varita una bata lo cubrió

-bien

Draco sonrio, desapareció la caja de pañuelos, dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse. Antes de salir miro a Ron por encima del hombro y sonrio de lado

-Weasley

-¿sí?

-Blaise tendrá una semana de vacaciones dentro de dos días-Ron le miro y arqueo las cejas-el podría escoltarte y asegurarse de que tu estupidez no te traiga más problemas

Sorprendido, Ron boqueo dispuesto a insultarlo, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y sonrio ampliamente

-gracias, Malfoy

-por nada

-Malfoy

-¿sí?

-me gustaría... Harry y yo iremos a Hogsmade... ¿Te gustaría ir? Para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí-Ron observo con una secreta satisfacción el fuerte sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de Draco, quien parpadeo sorprendido

-descansa, Weasley-dijo, saliendo de la habitación y cerrándola.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos vacios iba pensando en la propuesta del peli rojo.

¿Acaso era tan obvio que le gustaba Potter?

Negó fervientemente, sacudiendo su cabello.

¿De verdad se le notaba tanto? ¿Se había quedado en algún momento mirando al moreno más de lo debido? ¿Se había sonrojado en su presencia?

Suspirando con fuerza, entro en la habitación mas aislada del pabellón de Daños ocasionados por Hechizos.

Se quedo unos momentos en la entrada. La enorme habitación estaba en una penumbra casi total, rota solamente por la tenue luz del sol del ocaso que se adentraba por la ventana.

Trago con fuerza, sintiendo un nudo formándose en su garganta. Cerró la puerta y avanzo despacio y en silencio hasta llegar a la única cama.

Sintió un jalón en el estomago, un peso en su corazón. De repente, sintió que la cama estaba más lejos de lo que en realidad estaba. Respiro profundamente y avanzo con más rapidez hasta detenerse al lado de una cama, donde había una silla metálica.

Tomo asiento y suspiro. Saco su varita y conjuro un lumos.

Inmediatamente, una pequeña luz blanca azulada alumbro la habitación, mientras la luz del sol se extinguía.

En la cama, vestida con una bata blanca, había una hermosa mujer. Su pálida piel brillo como la porcelana por el brillo del lumos que emitía la varita de Draco.

Sus delicados rasgos transmitían paz. Sus largos cabellos rubios caían como una cortina vaporosa sobre sus hombros y unos mechones negruzcos caían alrededor de su rostro, enmarcándolo y haciéndole lucir más joven.

Draco, ignorando el picor de las lágrimas en sus orbes grises, coloco la varita sobre la mesa de noche a su lado y acaricio la blanca y fría mejilla de la mujer.

Cualquiera que entrase y la viese de esa forma, juraría que la bella mujer estaba simplemente durmiendo, con sus delgados brazos sobre su vientre. Pero no era así.

Narcissa Malfoy se encontraba en coma.

Aunque las razones aun eran un completo misterio para los medimagos que trataban su condición.

-oh, madre, me haces mucha falta-murmuro Draco, en un roto susurro, mientras acariciaba dulcemente las hebras negras y rubias de su madre.

Los recuerdos de ese fatídico día, en el que su madre cayó en un coma tan profundo que podría decirse que estaba muerta, pasaron por su mente como si fuera una película.

-yo estaría muerto de no ser por ti-las lagrimas corrieron libremente por sus mejillas.

Po que ese era el único momento en que, el arrogante y orgulloso Draco Malfoy, se desmoronaba por completo y se rompía una y otra vez.

Pronto, silenciosos y ahogados sollozos llenaron la habitación. Draco apoyo su cabeza en la cama y apretó con suavidad entre sus manos la inerte mano de su madre, para luego colocarla en su mejilla, mientras sus sollozos se convertían en gemidos lastimeros.

Su cuerpo se agitaba y las lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas. Todo el dolor que había aguantado esos días escapaba con cada tibia lágrima.

"Un Malfoy no llora como un crio de 5 año" escucho la voz de su madre y sonrio con amargura "y un Black mucho menos y tu, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, deja de llorar y compórtate como un hombre"

Se sorbió la nariz, importándole muy poco que eso fuese de mala educación, y se seco las lagrimas con el puño de la camisa.

-sabes, creo que ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces y espero que cuando despiertes me apoyes-empezó mirando a su madre, como si esperara una respuesta-me gusta Harry Potter, no, lo amo, mucho, es tonto ¿no? Nos vivimos matando en la escuela y yo jure y perjure que lo odiaba

Rio amargamente y paso una trémula mano por sus cabellos, intentado acomodarlos

-estoy atendiendo a su amigo, Ronald Weasley, el penúltimo hijo de los Weasley, ¿te acuerdas? La comadreja-sonrio como si recordara algo gracioso y miro el techo-el muy atrevido me invito a salir un día de estos con él y Potter, ¿debería ir?-devolvió la vista a su madre y el dolor brillo en sus ojos, acentuando las motitas azuladas que nadaban por la plata de sus ojos.

Nuevas lagrimas corrieron por su rostro y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, en un intento de sonrisa que pareció mas una mueca de dolor y disgusto.

-tal vez acepte, necesito despejarme-delineo dulcemente el perfil de su madre con la punta de los dedos-tal vez me lleve a Pansy con migo, ella tambien necesita un descanso-suspiro y coloco su mano en la mejilla de su madre, con la palma abierta y presionada suavemente en esta-ser medimago no es fácil, pero me hace feliz ayudar a otros, después de haber lastimado a tantos.

Se levanto, para luego inclinarse y besar la frente de su madre; su pelo se deslizo hacia delante, acariciando las mejillas de Narcissa y creando una cortina de cabellos.

-vendré a visitarte cuando pueda, mientras quiero que tengas algo mío-se enderezo y llevo su mano a su cuello, se quito la cadenilla y, agachándose nuevamente, la coloco alrededor del pálido cuello de la Malfoy mayor-me lo regalaste, para que me cuidara y porque era un pedacito tuyo, me sentía cerca tuyo con él, y ahora quiero que me sientas aquí con trigo.

Se enderezo de nuevo, observando minuciosamente los rasgos de Narcissa, grabándose sus facciones a fuego en la memoria.

Recogió su varita y dio media vuelta, caminado despacio, sin muchas ganas de irse, pero consciente de que si se quedaba moriría de tristeza.

Antes de salir le hecho una última ojeada a su madre, sonrió con tristeza y apago el lumos de su varita. Cerro al puerta tras de sí y camino como un inferí hasta desaparecer por las escaleras, mezclándose entre las sombras que ceñían los pasillos de San Mungo.

Continuara...

* * *

lisicarmela: creeme XD faltan siglos para que lo sepa

lucas1177: oh vaya XD el primer chico que lee esta historia! jajaja gracias ^w^ me alegra que os guste w

**AnataYume: **na nah yo no se XD no hago Spoiler! bueno e.e digamos que... me dio por ponerlo asi XD y si :3 la venganza se cumplio!

susigabi: no le partimos la cara pero bueno XD esto sirve..

Nos leemos! *w* se llevaran **muchas ** sorpresas por aqui ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Se miro una vez más en el espejo. Por supuesto, no es que le gustase mirarse mucho, pero debía estar impecable para su misión "en cubierto".

"Como si alguien no fuese a reconocer al niño-que-vivió" siseo una molesta voz en su cabeza.

Aparto esos pensamientos y se concentro en el espejo.

Había logrado dominar su cabello (con hechizos y mucho gel para cabello) y ahora lo tenía totalmente peinado hacia atrás. "Me parezco a Malfoy en sus primeros años de escuela" pensó con mofa, preguntándose si podría fastidiar al rubio con eso. Aunque ciertamente, el oji gris ya no se peinaba de esa forma, en cambio, llevaba el pelo más largo y con cierto aire sensual y misterioso.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos. Debía tener la mente clara y centrada.

Aliso las inexistentes arrugas de su traje negro y suspiro. Primero pasaría a despedirse de Ron y encontrarse con Hermione en San Mungo.

Convoco su varita y lo que necesitaba y se desapareció.

Apareció en uno de los pasillos de San Mungo y suspiro nuevamente. Odiaba esa parte de su trabajo, casi tanto como entregar reportes. Izo una mueca mientras subía por las escaleras, camino al 4to Piso. Definitivamente, eso era mejor que trabajo de oficina, pero más arriesgado, un solo error por parte de su equipo y todo se iba al garete.

Y peor aún, era que su equipo estaba incompleto. Ron estaba interno aun (a saber porque Malfoy no le daba el alta) y Zabinni que tendría el fin de semana libre (a partir del día siguiente).

Llego a la puerta de Ron y entro sin tocar. Alzo una ceja y reprimió una mueca de incredulidad.

Ron estaba enfurruñado, haciendo muecas, mientras una libreta y una vuelapluma revoloteaban a su alrededor.

-¿Ron?-el aludido lo miro y sonrio apenado.

La vuelapluma rasgo el papel y la libreta floto hasta Harry

_"Buenos Días, Harry, ¿por qué tan elegante?"_ Se leía, con la simétrica letra de la pluma.

-misión encubierta, esperare a Hermione aquí que me ayudara con la transfiguración-camino hasta la cama y se sentó al lado de Ron-¿por qué no hablas?

Izo una mueca y la vuelapluma volvió a rasgar el papel.

_"El medimago Malfoy vino anoche antes de irse, me dio una poción para las cuerdas vocales, esta mañana vino y me aplico un hechizo silenciador y otro conservador, dijo que no se arriesgaría a que lo desobedeciera"_

Harry soltó una carcajada, mas rasgueo de papel.

_"No es gracioso"_

-ya, lo que digas-se limpio unas lagrimillas y sonrio relajadamente

La pluma garabateo rápidamente.

_"¿Entonces no iremos al Callejón Diagón este fin de semana? Le pedí a Malfoy que nos acompañara, para agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mi"_

-no podre, lo siento, en realidad estaré unos días fuera, enviare a alguien mañana para que te acompañe a casa-observo la vuelapluma garabatear rápidamente

_"¿Puedes enviar a Zabinni?"_

-¿a Zabinni?-alzo una ceja y el peli rojo asintió-¿seguro?-otro asentimiento-hablare con él, no estará de servicio mañana así que si viene, tal vez no lo haga como auror

_"No importa"_ Ron izo una mueca _"aunque tal vez mejor no, pero Malfoy me dijo que Blai... Es decir, Zabinni haría casi cualquier cosa por mi bienestar, tal vez me ayude a recoger todo y volver a la madriguera en lo que consigo un nuevo departamento"_

-hablare con él antes de irme-asintió-¿que harás el fin de semana?

_"Invitare a Neville y a Zabinni para que vaya con Malfoy y con migo, tal vez Nev traiga a Nott, las enfermeras andan diciendo que andan juntos"_ se encogió de hombros _"tal vez sea cierto"_

Harry iba a responder que eso era imposible, pero la puerta se abrió.

-buenos días Potter-saludo una voz, con un singular arrastre de palabras que le izo estremecer-¿tú tan elegante?

-no eres el único que viste de forma elegante, Malfoy-respondió girándose para verlo.

Se quedo sin aire y se sintió enrojecer. Malfoy estaba más arrebatador que el día anterior (y el anterior a ese y todas las veces que lo había visto), peinado con el pelo totalmente hacia atrás, amarrado con una cinta negra, y vestido con una elegante túnica gris.

-nunca creí ver a un auror con tan buen gusto-sonrio burlón-y mucho menos a ti, Potter

_"¿Qué quieres?"_ La libreta de Ron floto hasta Draco, antes de que Harry contestara

-tengo una reunión con los jefes-se encogió de hombros-tal vez no te vea en todo el día, Weasley, vine a informarte que Parkinson se encargara de revisarte hasta que regrese, en caso de que no pueda volver antes del atardecer, te quitare los hechizos mañana

_"¿TODO EL DIA LO PASARE ASÍ?"_

-ya te comente las consecuencias de no obedecerme, así que sí, todo el día-le dedico una mirada severa, que no admitía replicas-y tu, Potter, ni se te ocurra quitarle los hechizos-y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y salió elegantemente.

_"¿Qué le pasa?"_

-no lo sé-lo miro y sus ojos brillaron-pero tengo una idea de que puede ser

Se sonrieron con complicidad.

Pasaron unos 30 minutos en completo silencio, Ron leyendo una revista y Harry coordinando mentalmente lo que debía hacer.

Cuando Hermione llego se despidieron cariñosamente de Ron y salieron.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a una zona de desaparición y desaparecieron, llegando al ministerio.

* * *

Se paso una mano por el cabello (de un castaño tan claro que casi podía jurar que tenia cierto brillo rubio), acomodándoselos una vez mas y avanzo por el callejón.

Estaba realmente nervioso, temía cometer algún error, que lo reconociesen y echar todo a perder.

"Vamos, Harry, no eres un inútil"

Se detuvo frente a un viejo edificio, destartalado y sucio y se observo nuevamente en el ventanal que ahí había.

Unos ojos cafés y un rostro ovalado y pálido, carente de lentes, le devolvió la mirada, definitivamente, Hermione era muy buena con las transfiguraciones.

Entro en el edificio y contuvo la respiración.

Ciertamente, si por fuera se veía repelente, por dentro era aun peor.

El papel tapiz de las paredes (antaño de un hermoso color azul pardo ahora enmohecido) estaba rasgado, humedecido y cayéndose a pedazos.

Las luces titilaban, algunas baldosas estaba fueras de lugar y casi podía jurar haber visto una que otra rata correteando por ahí.

Izo una mueca cuando sus fosas nasales se llenaron de un hedor sofocante y algo podrido.

Trago fuerte y avanzo cuidadosamente, con una mano en el bolcillo, apretando su varita, y en la otra un maletín de piel de dragón.

Llego hasta la última puerta, donde se topo con un hombre de aspecto amenazante, que lo miro fieramente alzando una ceja.

-Andrew-se presento, tratando de controlar el impuso de despeinarse, un tic nervioso que había adquirido con el tiempo

El hombro extendió su mano y él le entrego el maletín, que fue revisado concienzudamente con varios hechizos.

Luego de asegurarse de que no era una trampa, le devolvió el maletín, se izo a un lado y abrió la puerta, permitiéndole pasar.

Harry entro y reprimió una mueca ante la visión de lo que tenía en frente.

Había un montón de mesas, y personas (jóvenes entre los 12 y 17 años para ser mas específicos, y muggles según pudo ver Harry) trabajando con un montón de pipetas, buretas y artefactos científicos, todos muggles.

Alcanzo a ver dos o tres calderos, que eran custodiados por dos personas cada uno. Magos, adivino de inmediato.

-señor Andrew-saludo una voz a su lado.

Pestañeo y volvió a la realidad, desvió la vista a su derecha y reprimió una exclamación de sorpresa.

Ciertamente, esperaba encontrarse con un mago de más edad, o de aspecto repugnante.

En cambio, frente a el había un joven de no más de 24 años, muy guapo. Sus rubios cabellos caían rizados alrededor de su rostro, y sus ojos color caramelo examinaban a Harry con minuciosa cautela, pero Harry pudo ver el sutil brillo del deseo, lo que le izo estremecer imperceptiblemente.

-Señor Dimitri-correspondió al saludo, asintiendo levemente

-me acompaña, ¿por favor?-le izo un gesto y empezó a caminar.

Harry lo siguió, lanzándole miradas furtivas a los jóvenes que en ningún momento habían apartado la vista de lo que hacían.

* * *

Harry ahogo un gemido de terror y mantuvo su expresión imperturbable, mientras Dimitri le explicaba los "podrecimientos" de preparación, y le presentaba los "productos" que vendían a grandes cantidades.

Jugo nerviosamente con un pequeño vial que tenía entre sus manos, que costaba unos 1000 galeones ("por su persona" había dicho el rubio) y pensó cuanto tiempo podría fingir interés en eso.

Le estaba costando bastante suprimir sus instintos Gryffindors, respiro hondo.

"Siempre has tenido una vena Slytherin, Harry" se dijo a sí mismo "¿por qué cuando lo necesitas se te escapa?"

"Porque no eres un Slytherin, genio" siseo esa molesta voz que vivía contradecirlo

-¿señor Andrew?

Harry pestañeo y alzo la vista. Sonrio apenado y devolvió el vial al escritorio.

-disculpe, estaba... pensando

-y, ¿qué es lo que necesita, señor Andrew?-Dimitri se inclino sobre el escritorio, sonriéndole coquetamente

-creo haberlo expresado claramente en mi carta-Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y tambien se inclino-algunos alucinógenos muggles, poción para dormir sin sueño y para mantenerse despierto-izo un vago gesto, como dando a entender el resto

-si le soy sincero, usted no parece de las personas que consumen esto-admitió el rubio, pasándose la lengua por los labios, como si saborease algo

-nunca es tarde para probar-la sonrisa de Harry se ensancho

-esto daña mis ventas, pero le recomiendo no lo haga-coloco una mano sobre las de Harry y lo miro sinceramente-es usted un hombre joven, y realmente guapo

-¿en serio?-el oji café alzo una ceja con diversión

-muy en serio-alzo su mano y acomodo un mechón de los negros cabellos que se habían desacomodado.

Un momento... ¿Negros?

Harry sintió el terror reptar por su garganta y oprimírsela con fuerza, su corazón se acelero y casi podía escuchar la sangre correr y latir con fuerza por sus venas.

Dimitri sonrio con malicia y en su cerebro saltaron todas las alarmas. ¡Hechizo no verbal! ¿Cómo no previeron eso?

-es una lástima, que seas un impostor-acaricio su rostro con dulzura y deslizo un pulgar por sus labios-pero es un gusto al fin conocerte... Harry Potter

No tuvo tiempo ni de parpadear sorprendido cuando sintió un hechizo golpearle la espalda y todo volverse negro.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y adolorido, como si lo hubiesen lanzado por un acantilado.

Parpadeo varias veces, tratando de adaptar su vista a la oscuridad, cuando se percato que no era solo por la falta de luz, si no tambien por la falta de sus gafas que veía todo borroso y difuso.

Intento levantarse pero un peso en sus muñecas y tobillos lo detuvo: estaba encadenado al suelo.

Bufo molesto y se acomodo en la pared que tenía a su espalda. Analizo las mil y un formas de poder salir de ahí, comunicarse con los aurores y pedir refuerzos.

Tomo aire varias veces y miro a su alrededor. Una tenue luz (borrosa para sus ojos) se colaba por unas ranuras (lo que supuso seria una ventana o la misma puerta).

Respiro hondo y tosió, cuando sus pulmones se llenaron de un pútrido aroma, como carne descomponiéndose o algo similar.

Contuvo la respiración y miro los grilletes que ataban sus manos y piernas. No sería la primera vez que lo hiciera... Solo esperaba que funcionara.

-Relashio-y las cadenas cayeron en un sonido sordo.

Bien, no estaba tan aturdido como para no poder hacer magia sin varita.

Se levanto de un salto y ahogo un gemido. Todos sus músculos protestaron ante la brusquedad del movimiento y sus rodillas temblaron. Tal vez tenía más tiempo allí del que creía.

Tanteo sus bolcillos hasta encontrar sus gafas (y como pensó, ni rastro de su varita) y se las puso.

Miro con más claridad la "habitación" donde estaba. Se acerco a la puerta e intento abrirla. Nada.

Tanteo nuevamente sus bolcillos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Izo girar en sus manos el pequeño objeto, que brillo con una suave luz azulada y desapareció.

"Espero que la ayuda llegue pronto" miro nuevamente la puerta y suspiro.

No perdía nada con intentar hacer una vez más magia sin varita.

* * *

Dimitri observo con desprecio al joven que tenia frente a sí, y poco le faltaba para cruciarlo.

- ¿in quanto non somministrare la pozione?*-siseo al joven, que se estremeció y lo miro aterrado

-excusi

-Porca Miseria*-bramo sacando su varita y apuntando al muchacho-¡Crucio!

El muchacho cayó de rodillas retorciéndose y largando alaridos desgarradores.

-¡y que a nadie se le ocurra volver a fallar!-grito, retirando el hechizo del joven, que siguió retorciéndose unos momentos.

Cuando volvía a su oficina la sangre se helo en sus venas.

Harry Potter estaba en medio de la sala, con una expresión airada, varita en mano y en posición de que no pensaba dejarlo escapar.

-vaya, pero si es nuestro invitado especial-siseo divertido

-Dimitri Pietrovich, estas arrestado por producción y distribución de sustancias prohibidas y corrosivas, sin contar los cargos por secuestro y abuso a menores de edad-murmuro Harry, con una fría calma que izo estremecer a más de uno

-¿tú y cuantos más, Potter?

Harry sonrio ampliamente y justo en ese momento, la puerta salió volando y los hechizos empezaron a volar de un lado a otro.

Dimitri intento escapar pero Harry fue más rápido y le corto el paso.

-Inmobilus

El rubio esquivo el hechizo

-¡desmaius!

Harry lo esquivo con facilidad y empezaron a lanzarse hechizos, tratando lastimarse el uno al otro, sin lograrlo.

Mientras ellos luchaban, varios aurores sacaban a los jóvenes que allí estaban, defendiéndose de los otros magos que intentaban herirlo.

-¡Potter! Vámonos de aquí-llamo uno de los aurores, antes de salir, levitando los desmayados cuerpos de los magos

-Desmaius-esta vez el hechizo golpeo directamente en el pecho del rubio, que cayó desmayado.

Harry levito el cuerpo y se disponía a salir cuando un caldero exploto y parte del techo cayó frente a la puerta, bloqueándole la salida.

Rápidamente la habitación se lleno de humo, de diferentes colores, pues con la explosión varias sustancias volátiles habían caído al suelo y se estaban condensando.

Harry tosió y trato de respirar lo menos posible esa nube toxica, pero le era casi imposible.

-Bombarda-exclamo, apuntando a los pedazos de concreto, que explotaron y se apartaron un poco-¡Bombarda Máxima!-intento nuevamente, esta vez con mejor resultado.

Saco el cuerpo de Dimitri, pero otro montón de escombros le cayeron en sima antes de siquiera poder salir.

Gimió adolorido e intento a quitarse los escombros, pero el humo se hacía cada vez más espeso y los pulmones le ardían al intentar respirar aire puro.

La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, no sabía si por el dolor que le producía los escombros aplastando sus piernas, o los miles de gases tóxicos entrando en su sistema.

-¡Potter!-escucho que le llamaban

Abrió la boca para gritar y llamar la atención, pero inhalo una gran cantidad de gases.

Empezó a ver borroso y luego... Oscuridad.

Continuara…

_Glosario:  
ITALIANO  
__*** in quanto non somministrare la pozione?**__: ¿cómo que no le administraron la poción?  
__***Excusi**__:Disculpe  
__***Porca Miseria: **__maldición_

* * *

_Les gusta?_

Me alegra que os guste la historia *w*

Y aun falta!


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

Cuando Draco despertó esa mañana, internamente deseo encontrarse con Harry en San Mungo. Deseo que el moreno oji verde fuese a recoger al peli rojo.

Pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron al entrar en la habitación de Weasley y encontrar a Blaise, vestido como muggle, sentado junto a Ron y abrazándolo con ternura.

-buenos días-saludo, acercándose a la cama con una máscara imperturbable, y ellos se separaron al verlo

-Buenos días, Draco-saludo Blaise por los dos, sonriendo-¿nos acompañaras mañana al Callejón Diagón?

-Potter... ¿Vendrá con nosotros?-cuestiono, como si tal cosa, acercándose a Ron y quitándole el cabestrillo que estaba en su pie

-esta de misión-Blaise hizo una mueca-pero no se sabe nada, debió haber vuelto esta madrugada, el jefe teme que lo hayan atrapado

-vaya, aunque me cueste admitirlo Potter es inteligente, sabrá salir de lo que sea en que este metido-Draco saco su varita y apunto a Ron con esta-Finite Incantatem-murmuro.

Una luz grisácea envolvió el cuello de Ron, luego otra verdosa y desaparecieron.

-al fin-murmuro, frunció el ceño al escucharla rasposa por la falta de uso, carraspeo y volvió a hablar-¿ya puedo irme?

-si-con su varita, convoco un pergamino, saco una pluma de su bata y firmo el pergamino-lárgate de aquí Weasley-dijo, sonriéndole mientras le alargaba el papel

-me quieres, Malfoy-Ron sonrio socarrón-aprendiste a quererme en este tiempo, no lo niegues

-ya largo-soltó una carcajada-y no quiero verte por aquí, cuídate remedo de auror-le guiño un ojo

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir pero Blaise lo detuvo.

-¿iras?

-lo pensare-le sonrio de medio lado y salió.

Sentía un extraño mal sabor de boca y tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Bajo hasta la 3ra planta y entro, sin siquiera tocar (y sin percatarse de haberlo hecho) a la oficina de Nott.

Se quedo pegado al suelo. Frente a sí, el tímido Neville Longbottom (que siempre pensó JAMAS podría ser un Gryffindor por completo) estaba sentado sobre el taburete, donde Nott preparaba las pociones, con la camisa desarreglada, el pelo desordenado y sonrojado, mientras Theodore devoraba su cuello, arrancándole gemidos al castaño, con el cabello aun mas desordenado que el de Neville.

-¿qué demonios…?-jadeo, sonrojándose y desviando la vista.

Ambos se separaron y se sonrojaron violentamente.

-Merlín, volveré más tarde-anuncio, dio media vuelta y salió casi corriendo.

Si antes creía que esos dos eran amantes, ahora no le quedaba duda alguna.

"¡Pero no en el trabajo Merlín!" Pensó avergonzado

* * *

El peli rojo se sonrojo y jugó con el pelo de Blaise, besando su nariz, sentado a horcajadas sobre él, y este sentado en la cama de su departamento.

-te amo-murmuro, besando sus mejillas y luego sus labios

-yo tambien te amo, peli rojo-acaricio su espalda mientras devoraba sus labios con ímpetu

Ron enredo sus dedos en la melena negruzca del auror e inconscientemente se restregó contra él, sacándole un gemido.

-Ron-gruño, posando sus manos en las caderas del peli rojo-no quiero matar la pasión pero-deslizo sus labios por el blanco cuello, mordisqueando y lamiendo-debemos irnos

Ron se separo de él y frunció el ceño, respirando agitadamente.

-no quiero ir donde mi madre-hizo una mueca

-aa, pero yo no tenía planeado llevarte a La Madriguera, querido-Blaise le sonrio con lascivia y lamio su cuello-pero no quisiera formalizar nuestra relación en la casa que compartías con tu ex

Ron lo miro sorprendido y se sonrojo

-¿nuestra... Nuestra relación?-balbuceo y sus ojos empezaron a brillar emocionados

-¿crees que después de saber que me amas te dejare escapar?-beso sus labios con ternura-me costó mucho, como Slytherin, armarme de valor y decirte que te amo, y me moría de pavor de que me rechazaras

-¿en serio?

-si-sonrio-Pansy no dejaba de fastidiar con que debía decirte, y Draco me dijo, que si no lo hacía, corría el riesgo de que recayeras y volvieras con Lucían

-¿Malfoy dijo eso?-alzo una ceja escéptico

-no me preguntes como, pero se dio cuenta de que me amabas, no quise creerle, aseguro que era tu manera de olvidarme

-¿es psicomago o algo así?-Ron rio y lo miro con ternura-no recuerdo que me pidieras tener una relación

Blaise sonrio, se giro dejando a Ron debajo de su cuerpo, recostado en la cama y lo beso hambriento.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, ¿me arias el maravilloso honor de ser mi novio, mi amante, mi pareja y vivir con migo?-cuestiono, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, mirándolo con ternura a sus grandes ojos azules

-me encantaría, Blaise-Ron acaricio su mejilla-será mejor terminar esto en tu departamento-continuo, regalándole una sonrisa lujuriosa

Blaise le devolvió la sonrisa, lo beso con hambre y se levanto.

-a recoger tus cosas pues

* * *

-¿cuándo pensabas decírnoslo, Neville?-pregunto un enfurruñado peli rojo, jugando con su helado

-lo siento-Neville se sonrojo y se llevo una cucharada de helado a los labios.

En la Heladería Florean Fortescue había un silencio mortal. Y es que no todos los días veías a tres medimagos compartir mesa con dos aurores, y menos si uno de los medimagos era Draco Malfoy, ex-mortifago y dos de los presentes fueron personajes importantes en la Guerra (pues uno de ellos se encargo de destruir a la escalofriante mascota del Lord).

-bueno-Draco termino su helado y se limpio los labios con elegancia-me alegra que me hicieras caso, Blaise

-y yo espero que tú me hagas caso a mí, _Draco_-respondió con una sonrisa

El rubio iba a contestar, cuando vio a dos aurores junto a Hermione Granger entrar en la heladería con premura y acercarse a su mesa.

-Zabinni, Ronald-dijo con voz tensa

Ambos fruncieron el ceño y los medimagos alzaron una ceja

-¿qué sucede Granger?-cuestiono Blaise, haciendo a un lado lo que quedaba de su helado

-Weasley, se que estas por abandonar el cuerpo de aurores y recuperándote de un accidente-dijo un auror castaño de ojos azules, mirándolos con seriedad-y tu fin de semana libre Zabinni, pero se les requiere en el Ministerio

-¿qué pasa McLaggen?-pregunto Ron, enderezándose

-Potter no aparece-respondió otro, peli negro y de ojos verdes-lleva ya dos días desaparecido, y no ha enviado reporte

-¿cómo? Brown, ¿estás bromeando?-Ron se levanto de golpe, siendo imitado por los otros

-no, Ron-el aludido miro a Hermione, que tenia la preocupación grabada en sus hermosos ojos chocolate-no es una broma, y aunque estuviste de baja por casi una semana, te necesitamos en el equipo de búsqueda

-lo siento chicos-Ron se giro al trió de medimagos, que miraban la escena consternados-terminaremos esta reunión en otro momento

-adelante chicos-Neville sonrio comprensivo-manténganme informado

-en San Mungo estaremos al pendiente-completo Theo-no duden en acudir, avisaremos a todos

Draco asintió, siendo el jefe de un grupo de medimagos no era necesario informarle a todos, solo a los jefes y eso él solo podía hacerlo.

-nos vamos-dijo Blaise y siguieron a Hermione, McLaggen y Brown, que ya se dirigían a la salida.

-vaya, Potter tiene afición por meterse en problemas-murmuro Theo, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Neville y atrayéndolo hacia el-bueno, Neville, te invito a almorzar, ¿Draco quieres venir?

-no, debo informar a los demás jefes de medimagos, diviértanse-Draco sonrió de medio lado y salió de la heladería

-entonces tenemos toda la tarde para nosotros-le susurro a Neville en la oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

El castaño se sonrojo pero sonrió en respuesta.

* * *

Los días pasaban lentamente.

En el departamento de aurores había un gran revuelo, todos intentaban ubicar a Harry, pero nadie sabía la dirección exacta del almacén. Solo Harry la sabía.

-al parecer estaba bajo un Fidelio-informo Hermione, dos semanas después, irrumpiendo en el despacho del jefe de aurores-Harry se contacto con el guardián, bajo el nombre de Andrew, eso ya lo sabíamos, quien le dio la clave

-¿y Harry no informo a nadie?-cuestiono Ron, mirando una vez más los papeles que habían sobre la mesa, revisándolos en caso de que algo se les escapara

-para nada, él encabezaba la misión-dijo Blaise, junto a Ron, tambien buscando información-nosotros sabíamos lo justo

-esto se irá al trasto...

De pronto, en el despacho irrumpió una pequeña luz azulada, que luego de unos segundos se transformo en algo parecido a una moneda, que cayó sobre el escritorio. Era pequeña, chata y muy, muy redonda, y tenía algo inscrito encima

-es de Harry-dijo Ron, acercándose a ella-es la que usamos en caso de emergencias, son parecidas a las que teníamos en el ED

-¿cómo sabes que es de Harry?-pregunto Hermione confundida

-cada una tiene un color diferente-dijo McLaggen-cada semana cambia el color, pero son repetitivos

-hace un mes la de Potter era azul, cada cuatro semanas el color se repite-completo Brown

-es una dirección-dijo Blaise, mirándola más de cerca-y lo que parece una frase... ¡Es la palabra clave del encantamiento Fidelio!

-¿qué estamos esperando?-pregunto Ron-vamos de inmediato

Todos asintieron y salieron del despacho.

Pronto, 3 grupos de aurores de 5 integrantes cada uno, se movilizaban en sus escobas, con hechizos desilusionadores sobre sí mismos, por Londres, encaminados a la dirección del almacén donde seguro estaba Harry.

* * *

Al llegar, se encontraron con la nada. Blaise miro la dirección en la moneda, murmuro lo demás y frente a ellos apareció un horrible almacén abandonado.

Ron, quien encabezaba la misión, izo seña a los equipos para que se pusieran en posición.

-Alohomora-murmuro a la cerradura de la puerta, la cual se abrió.

Entraron silenciosamente, deslizándose como sombras dentro del edificio. Sus pulmones se impregnaban con el pútrido aroma de ratas muertas que había en el lugar. Llegaron hasta un pasillo y vieron a un hombre custodiando una puerta.

-desmaius-susurro un auror, apuntando al hombre, el cual se desplomo.

El primer grupo se acerco a la puerta y la hicieron volar.

Y los hechizos comenzaron a surcar el espacio de ambos lados, casi de inmediato.

Los aurores lanzaban Desmaius y Expelliarmus a diestra y siniestra, pero solo dos magos los atacaron.

Con pasmoso terror, descubrieron que la mayoría de los que ahí trabajaban eran muggles menores de edad.

A lo lejos divisaron a Harry, debatiéndose en un duelo con otro mago (la cabeza de todo ese embrollo, supusieron).

-Potter-le llamo McLaggen, antes de salir con el último prisionero.

Por el rabillo del otro lo vio lanzar un desmaius al hombre y suspiro aliviado.

Y entonces... _El caos_.

Un caldero exploto, causando un gran estremecimiento en el edificio. Se escucho el sonido de cristales rompiendo y el aire se izo más pesado.

-debemos salir de aquí-grito Blaise

-aun falta Potter-contesto McLaggen

El castaño se giro, dispuesto a regresar pero parte del techo cayo, tapando la entrada.

-demonios-se retiro un poco e iba lanzar un hechizo, cuando escucho una gran explosión desde dentro.

Los escombros volaron.

Se cubrió el rostro, para que ninguno tocara alguna parte importante, y cuando se sintió seguro, alzo la vista, encontrándose con el cuerpo inconsciente y flotante del sospechoso.

-¡Potter!-llamo de nuevo.

Intento entrar pero más escombros cayeron.

-Harry-grito Ron e intento acercarse

-Ronald-grito Blaise deteniéndolo-tu saca a todos de aquí, ve a San Mungo y dile a Draco que tenga todo preparado, no solo para los muggles y los posibles intoxicados, tambien para Potter

-ni hablar-gruño-Brown, a San Mungo con los heridos y los muggles, ahora, habla con los superiores y diles que necesitamos un medimago, que yo iré a buscarlo, o mandare a Hermione

-si señor-Brown asintió y salió, seguido de los demás aurores.

Uno de ellos llevaba flotando al sospechoso.

-Ron que...

-Harry no puede ir a San Mungo, sabes cómo es el profeta con el-explico, caminando hasta McLaggen, quien quitaba los escombros para sacar a Harry-lo llevaremos a Grimmauld Place, Blaise, revisa si hay hechizos anti-desaparición o que bloqueen los trasladores

El moreno asintió, saco su varita y murmuro los hechizos correspondientes mientras Ron ayudaba a retirar escombros.

-nada, podemos irnos con tranquilidad

-bien-Ron le regalo una sonrisa tensa

Blaise ayudo a quitar los escombros. No quisieron arriesgarse a usar algún hechizo y lastimar a Harry.

Una vez terminado, intentaron entrar a la habitación, pero una humarada de distintos colores se los impidió.

-demasiadas drogas, hay que buscar la forma de sacar a Harry sin necesidad de entrar

-ahí esta-señalo McLaggen

Blaise tambien lo vio, y vio un gran pedazo de techo sobre sus piernas.

-Wingardium Leviosa-murmuro, apuntando el escombro, el cual se elevo de inmediato

-Ascendió-murmuro Ron

El cuerpo de Harry se elevo un poco y Ron lo saco de la habitación.

Blaise dejo caer el escombro y ayudo a Ron.

-vámonos-dijo el peli rojo, sacando un pequeño medallón de su bolcillo-tómenlo-ordeno, extendiéndoles el traslador a los otros dos

Ambos lo tomaron, Ron aferro el cuerpo de Harry y activo el traslador.

* * *

-¿cómo que no lo traerán a San Mungo?-rugió un hombre mayor, rojo de cólera

-lo siento señor-contesto Brown, sin amedrentarse-pero recibí ordenes de informarle esto, y pedir que se asigne un medimago personal, y temporal para Potter

-¿y dónde lo llevaran?-cuestiono el hombre, más calmado y pensando a quien enviar

-a su casa, señor Marlon-contesto Hermione, entrando en ese preciso instante-y lo necesitamos urgente, ya están haya, McLaggen acaba de informarme

-¿a quién podríamos asignar?-murmuro en voz alta-todos mis medimagos están ocupados en algo

-no todos-murmuro una joven enfermera, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos-Malfoy está libre de compromisos, señor

-bien, ve y búscalo, dile que lo quiero aquí de inmediato

La joven asintió y salió corriendo del despacho de su jefe.

En menos de 5 minutos, la joven volvía a entrar, seguida por un confundido rubio

-¿me mando a llamar?-pregunto, evitando mirar a Granger

Si ella estaba ahí era porque Harry tambien estaba... Pero no lo había visto.

-el auror Potter resulto muy mal herido en la redada-informo con solemnidad-pero se ha "requerido" que no sea trasladado a San Mungo, si no que sea tratado en la comodidad de su hogar por un especialista

-¿y yo tengo que ver en eso por qué…?-pregunto, haciendo un gesto de impaciencia

-tu serás su medimago personal, por el tiempo que el señor Potter lo requiera

-pero señor-protesto Draco-tengo un equipo de medimagos al cual dirigir, trabajando por limpiar a los aurores y a los muggles

-Nott puede encargarse de eso-sentencio su jefe, mirándolo con cara de no recibir replicas-tu serás el medimago personal de Potter y no hay discusión

-¿desde cuándo?-mascullo resignado

-desde ahora-intervino Hermione-debemos ir antes de que empeore, así que si quieres pasar por tu departamento a recoger algo, hagámoslo

Draco suspiro y asintió. Le extendió su mano a la castaña, la cual la tomo sin pensarlo dos veces, y desaparecieron.

Continuara...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :3


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

Draco se sostuvo instintivamente de la castaña. Odiaba los viajes colectivos por traslador.

Una vez recuperado de la impresión, siguió a la castaña por el salón de Grimmauld Place hasta la habitación donde estaba Harry.

-te quedaras aquí lo necesario-iba diciendo mientras subían las escaleras-se te pagara, por supuesto, de necesitar cualquier cosa usa la red Flu, te dejare mi dirección y Ron...

-vivirá con Blaise-completo el rubio, rodando los ojos, no era estúpido.

-sí, bien, entonces...-un desgarrador grito la interrumpió

Ambos palidecieron y se precipitaron a la puerta de la habitación. Dentro, Harry se retorcía tumbado en una cama y Ron y Blaise intentaban contenerlo.

-apártense-ordeno Draco con plena seguridad, acercándose a Harry, dejando caer a un lado el bulto que traía

-pero…-intento protestar Ron

-apártense-repitió, fulminándolos con la mirada, ambos lo hicieron y Draco apunto con su varita a Harry-Petrificus totales

-¡Malfoy!-chillo Hermione

-¿qué sucedió?-pregunto hacia Ron y Blaise, ignorando a la castaña

Ambos se miraron y luego a McLaggen, quien observaba todo desde una esquina.

-el estaba dentro cuando un caldero exploto y unos escombros taparon la salida-conto-estuvo dentro unos minutos antes de sacar a Pietrovich, luego cayeron nuevos escombros que le imposibilitaron salir

-estuvo dentro varios minutos-continuo Ron-tenía un gran pedazo de techo sobre las piernas

Draco lo miro nuevamente e hizo una mueca, debía actuar rápido. Saco un pergamino de su bata, junto a un bolígrafo, y garabateo rápidamente.

-Granger-la aludida lo miro-necesito que vayas a San Mungo, busca a Pansy o a Neville y dales esto, lo quiero aquí con carácter de urgencia-le entrego el pergamino

Ella asintió y salió deprisa de la habitación.

-ustedes, váyanse a San Mungo-los miro-y necesito una lista de todo lo que fabricaban, ¿entendido?

-¿para qué?-pregunto un irritado Cormac, odiaba que alguien que no fuese un auror le diera órdenes, además de algo receloso

-necesito saber que fue todo lo que Potter inhalo, para saber exactamente que necesito para ayudarlo a expulsarlo de su sistema

Los tres asintieron y salieron, dejando a Draco solo con Harry.

-a ver Potter-murmuro acercándose al petrificado cuerpo de Harry-¿por dónde comenzamos?

Trago grueso y decidió revisarlo sin quitarle el hechizo, si tenía las piernas rotas, posiblemente se lastimaría más.

* * *

Hermione observo sorprendida como Pansy y Neville se movían de un lado al otro en el despacho de Draco, buscando quien sabe que cosas.

Lo que realmente sorprendía a la abogada, era que Pansy ordenaba y Neville obedecía, o viceversa, sin lanzarse hechizos de por medio. "Madurez" pensó, sonriendo.

-esto es todo-dijo Pansy, entregándole un bulto lleno de libros y pociones

-gracias-asintió, sonriendo

-dile a Draco que espero tenerlo pronto por aquí dando órdenes-contesto Neville, sonriendo-y a Harry siguiéndolo como perro faldero-le guiño un ojo y Hermione lo observo pasmada

-¿qué?-logro decir al salir de su estupor

-por favor, Granger-dijo Pansy, cruzándose de brazos-que todos se han dado cuenta que cuando Potter esta aquí no despega los ojos de Draco cada vez que lo ve

-y Draco va por el mismo camino-asintió Neville

-cierto, pero me ha prohibido intervenir-agrego la morena, haciendo una mueca

-si, Theo y yo tampoco podemos hacer nada

Hermione los observo, negó y sonrio. Ya vería como hacer que esos dos estuvieran juntos.

Se despidió y salió apurada, no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo.

* * *

-ya dije que estoy bien-bufo Ron

Hacia una semanas que acababa de salir y ya estaba de nuevo tumbado en una de las camas de San Mungo

-estate quieto, Weasley-gruño Theodore, revisándolo-no tengo la paciencia de Draco-contesto terminando de revisarlo

-¡lo tengo!-entro gritando Brown, ganándose una mirada fulminadora por parte de Theo

-deja ver-dijo Blaise, sentándose en su camilla

El chico le entrego un pergamino, Blaise lo leyó y palideció. Miro a Theo y le entrego el pergamino. El moreno bufo indignado.

-preparare pociones que contrarresten-informo-pero hay cosas que solo Draco sabrá como combatir

-¿qué esperas para hacerlo?-cuestiono Ron, frunciendo el ceño

Theodore lo miro de mala manera, salió de la habitación con el pergamino en la mano, murmurando algo sobre la estupidez e impaciencia de los leones.

Al rato, volvió con un maletín lleno de pociones de todos los tipos y colores, rotuladas con su nombre, y unas que otras que no tenían nada que ver con lo del pergamino.

-¿quién se lo llevara a Draco?-pregunto

Justo en ese momento entro Hermione

-yo lo hago Nott-dijo, sobresaltándolos-este trió de idiotas debe descansar

Se escucharon gruñidos por parte de los aurores pero ella los ignoro. Theo le entrego el pergamino y el maletín.

Con un quedo gracias, la chica salió y corrió hasta la chimenea más cercana. Cada segundo contaba.

* * *

Una vez puso un pie en el salón de Grimmauld Place escucho los desgarradores gritos de Harry.

Corrió arriba y entro precipitadamente.

Draco miraba seriamente algo que flotaba sobre Harry, ignorando sus gritos de dolor.

-¡Malfoy!-chillo, tentada a dejar caer lo que traía

-no puedo darle poción crece huesos-dijo, sin mirarla-hasta que expulse todo lo que inhalo

-¿y qué harás?-pregunto, dejando sobre una silla el maletín y el bulto que traía

-¿conseguiste la lista?-pregunto, mirándola sobre el hombro

Ella asintió, exasperada por la falta de comunicación por parte del rubio, y le alcanzo el pergamino. Él lo leyó rápidamente y quedo horrorizado.

-demonios-mascullo

-Nott te envío unas pociones-vio sorprendida como Draco suspiraba aliviado

-gracias, Granger-ella asintió y dio media vuelta-¿puedes hacerme un último favor?

Ella lo miro sorprendida, una vez más, por encima del hombro y asintió. El rubio había cambiado más de lo que había pensado.

Draco le entrego un pedazo de hoja con varias direcciones.

-conecta la red Flu a estas chimeneas, son las de Pansy y Theo, tal vez necesite ayuda

Ella asintió y salió.

Draco se giro una vez a Harry y suspiro. "Espero funcione" pensó.

No podría darle nada para aliviar el dolor, solo esperaba que el cuerpo del chico lo aguantara.

-Evanesco-susurro y los pantalones de Harry desaparecieron, dejando a la vista sus piernas, llenas de horribles moratones y rasguños

-Braquiam Emendo-murmuro reprimiendo una mueca, apuntando hacia las piernas de Harry-Férula-de inmediato, de la nada salió una tablilla y unas vendas, envolviendo ambas piernas por separado.

Se acerco al maletín y lo abrió. "A ver qué envío Theodore" pensó, revisando cada vial, mientras los gritos de Harry hacían eco en la habitación.

* * *

Varias veces estuvo tentado a lanzarle un Desmaius a Harry, para evitarse escuchar sus alaridos, pero eso no solo era poco profesional, sino que le impediría darle a tomar las pociones.

Una vez le dio las primeras dosis Harry pareció calmarse. Suspiro algo aliviado.

Saco una libreta de su bulto y salió de la habitación, garabateando un montón de cosas que necesitaría.

Cuando llego al salón se quedo pasmado.

Todos los Weasley (sin excepción alguna) estaban ahí, sentados, y lo observaron sorprendidos y preocupados (algunos como Ginny y Charlie lo miraron hasta con odio).

Parada junto a la chimenea estaba Hermione, Blaise y Theo estaban a su lado. Más alejada estaba Pansy, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo, y Neville se paseaba de un lado al otro.

-¿qué paso, hurón?-pregunto Ginny, algo tosca, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su madre

El rubio simplemente la ignoro y camino directamente a Hermione y Theodore.

-necesito que me consigan esto-dijo, entregándoles la hoja en la que escribía-lo más pronto posible, debo adminístrale la poción lo más pronto posible, Theo, de ser necesario pasa por mi departamento

Ambos asintieron, Theo se despidió de Neville con un dulce beso y se fue junto a Hermione vía Flu.

-disculpa, Malfoy-murmuro la señora Weasley, acercándose a él-¿cómo esta Harry?-pregunto amablemente, con las lagrimas al despuntar de sus ojos

Draco la miro unos segundos, valorando las posibilidades de contestarle sinceramente o mentirle para no preocuparle. La verdad era que esa amable mujer siempre le causo una gran ternura, y admiraba la fortaleza de seguir adelante, a pesar de haber perdido a un hijo.

Recordó como, una vez estando en San Mungo cuando empezó a trabajar, la atendió y le pidió disculpas por haberla tratado tan mal, a ella, su esposo y sus hijos, y como ella, con una dulce sonrisa le había dicho que no había nada que perdonar y que esperaba sinceramente que Narcissa despertara.

-¿sinceramente? No muy bien señora Weasley-respondió, e hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver las lagrimas correr por las mejillas sonrojadas de la mujer.

Mueca, que varios de sus hijos mal interpretaron.

-s... ¿Se mejorara?-pregunto entre hipidos

Draco trago saliva, alargo su mano y seco sus lagrimas con delicadeza.

-Potter es fuerte, señora-murmuro, sonriéndole tranquilizador-es un cabezota y de esta saldrá, o dejo de llamarme Malfoy-esto último le saco una sonrisa a Molly

-además, Draco es el mejor medimago que pudo enviar San Mungo, señora Weasley-apoyo Pansy, acercándose a la mujer, ante la atenta mirada de sus hijos

-me consta-agrego Neville, sonriendo conciliador

-oh, muchas gracias-dijo ella sollozando-Harry es como un hijo para mi, y si le pasara algo...-los sollozos le impidieron continuar

Inmediatamente su esposo se levanto y la abrazo. Draco hizo otra mueca, no le gustaba ver a una madre llorar; jamás había soportado ver a su madre, y esa mujer... Era demasiado buena como para permitir que siguiera llorando... Pero...

-Draco-todos observaron a Ron sorprendidos, pero Draco ni se inmuto, después de todo, lo había atendido y el peli rojo ahora era la pareja de uno de sus mejores amigos.

-¿sí?-pregunto, temiendo lo que iba a preguntar

-¿qué tan grave esta Harry?-pregunto y Draco bufo, ¿no podía esperar a que la señora Weasley se fuera?

-Ronald, eso no...-empezó, pero todos lo miraron realmente interesados, suspiro y se aclaro la garganta-sus dos piernas se rompieron con la caída del techo-un sollozo por parte de Molly-en varias partes, pero no puedo darle crece huesos, así que le aplique un hechizo

-¿el que le lanzo Lockhart en segundo?-pregunto Neville, frunciendo el ceño

-el mismo-asintió, ignorando los jadeos de alguno de los presentas-tambien las inmovilice, para que el hechizo haga su trabajo

-¿era necesario?-cuestiono George

-así es-asintió, los miro y les indico a los que estaban de pie que se sentaran, y así lo hicieron-verán, los químicos muggles, sustancias muggles y mágicas y pociones que Harry inhalo tardaran un tiempo en salir de su cuerpo, o ser absorbidas

Todos jadearon.

-no pude darle la poción crece huesos, por que se mezclaría con las demás y no haría absolutamente nada-continuo

-¿y qué con las que te envío Nott?-pregunto Ron, confundido

-algunas son neutralizantes, otras las contrarrestan-explico, lo más sencillo que podía-tambien envío pociones para dormir y tranquilizantes, estas aun no puedo aplicarlas por la misma razón, mientras todo eso este en su organismo estas pociones no harán nada más que empeorarlo

-ósea, ¿qué lo dejaras sufrir y gritar como hace rato?-cuestiono una furiosa Ginny, luchando con sigo misma para no hechizar al medimago

-por desgracia, si-asintió-lo que envié a buscar-continuo, antes de que le preguntaran o interrumpieran (se había dado cuenta que Ginny quería hechizarlo, y su reputación como medimago estaba primero que sus ganas de cruciar a la ''comadrejilla'')-son cosas para hacer que su cuerpo expulse todos los elementos muggles y que su organismo no se haga dependiente a ellos

-¿y para qué vendaste sus piernas?-pregunto Bill, inclinándose hacia el frente-digo, si ya lanzaste el hechizo, no veo la razón para que hayas hecho eso-razono

-pasara por un proceso de "limpieza"-explico esta vez Pansy, robándole la palabra al rubio-su cuerpo involuntariamente pedirá mas, se retorcerá y moverá, se llaman espasmos

-si tiene las piernas entablilladas-continuo Neville, revolviéndose el pelo, comprendiendo todo-evitara que se lastime mas, y por lo tanto permitirá al hechizo hacer su trabajo

Los Weasley miraron alucinados a los tres medimagos. Aun no entendían muy bien todo eso sobre el proceso de "limpieza", pero rogaban que Harry mejorara.

-¿y cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?-pregunto Molly

-el que sea necesario, señora Weasley-dijo-alguien debe asegurarse que el cabezota de Potter respete el tratamiento que le aplicare

-cualquiera de nosotros podría hacerlo-protesto Ginny

-admítelo, Ginevra, ninguno de ustedes se atreverían a hechizarlo para que este en cama-respondió calmadamente, ignorando el brillo asesino en sus marrones ojos

-me consta-asintió Ron-Malfoy es muy exigente con lo del tratamiento-bufo-no me dejo levantarme hasta que me mejore

-y le aplico un Silencius para que sus cuerdas vocales mejoraran-completo Neville sonriendo

-¡eso fue lo peor!-levanto las manos exageradamente y los demás sonrieron (exceptuando a Ginny)-me hechizo

-te advertí que si me desobedecías te iba a hechizar, comadreja-respondió, sonriendo de medio lado-no es mi culpa que no entiendas lo que es_ iNO!_

Ron iba a responder, pero el crepitar de las llamas lo detuvo. Draco se aparto y por la chimenea salieron Hermione y Theodore, cargados con bolsas.

-¿dónde lo dejamos, Draco?-pregunto Theodore, algo agitado

-¿hay alguna habitación que pueda usar para preparar pociones?-cuestiono-de preferencia cerca de donde esta Harry

Hermione se quedo pensativa, al final lleno sus pulmones de aire y suspiro resignada.

-¡Kreacher!-llamo, alzando la voz un poco más de la cuenta

Un pop se escucho en la sala y frente a ellos apareció el desgarbado elfo de los Black, murmurando palabras mal sonante sobre la traición a la sangre.

-¿mando a llamar, señorita Granger?-pregunto, reprimiendo una mueca de disgusto

-Harry está muy mal-explico-el medimago Malfoy lo atenderá y se quedara aquí todo lo que sea necesario, prepárale una habitación cerca de la de Harry y otra de tal forma que se asemeje a un laboratorio de pociones

-si señorita Granger-contesto el elfo, inclinándose-disculpe la pregunta, pero Kreacher quiere saber ¿por qué el medimago Malfoy no puede usar el laboratorio del amo Regulus?  
-porque queda muy lejos del cuarto de Harry-respondió pacientemente, a veces ese elfo le hacía olvidar su campaña del P.E.D.D.O-toma, prepara todo-le entrego sus bolsas y Theodore izo lo mismo

-si señorita-dijo, haciendo una reverencia

-Kreacher-llamo, antes de que se fuera-tambien obedecerás al señor Malfoy y lo ayudaras en todo lo que necesite

El elfo gruño pero asintió y desapareció en un pop.

-¿podemos ver a Harry?-pregunto Ginny, algo más relajada al saber que el elfo ayudaría a Malfoy, confiaba mas en el indeseable Kreacher que en Draco

-no es recomendable-respondió fríamente el rubio-os recomiendo que se vayan, les avisare cuando sea permisivo

-¿por qué no podemos?-pregunto Hermione confundida

-aun esta bajo los efectos de esas pociones y químicos-explico-por ahora está tranquilo, pero su magia podría descontrolarse y lastimarlos

-¿y qué hay de ti?-pregunto Molly, realmente preocupada

-puedo defenderme-sonrio ufano sin siquiera pensarlo, y la señora Weasley sonrio-ahora, por favor retírense, si él está mejor, mañana les avisare

Todos asintieron y se levantaron. Molly abrazo dulcemente al rubio y este correspondió de manera automática, Arthur y Bill estrecharon su mano, George y Percy apretaron su hombro, Ginny y Charlie le dedicaron una mirada asesina que el ignoro. Uno a uno entraron en la chimenea, en dirección a la madriguera.

Blaise y Ron le sonrieron conciliadoramente y se fueron al departamento del primero. Los siguientes en irse fueron Neville y Theodore, que le dijeron que cualquier cosa no dudase en contactarlo. El sonrio agradecido.

-cuídate-murmuro Hermione antes de desaparecer por la chimenea.

Pansy miro a su amigo, sonrio y beso su mejilla.

-no desperdicies esta oportunidad-murmuro guiñándole un ojo, entro en la chimenea y se fue, antes de que Draco pudiera responder algo.

El rubio sonrio, negó con la cabeza y subió a la que debería ser su habitación.

Al entrar, se dejo caer en la cama y suspiro. Estaba realmente agotado. Cerró los ojos, decidido a descansar antes de que Potter recobrara la _conciencia_...

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

Se despertó de golpe y miro a su alrededor, perdido.

Los recuerdos de la última semana se abrieron paso en su nebulosa mente y suspiro.

Y entonces lo escucho.

Se levanto de un salto y corrió a la puerta, así como estaba: despeinado, descalzo y solo con el pantalón del pijama.

A mitad de camino se encontró con Hermione, que lo miro preocupada y desvió la vista a la puerta.

-son sus piernas-explico con simpleza, entrando en la habitación

La castaña lo siguió y se quedo en el umbral, no muy segura de que hacer. El rubio revoloteaba de un lado a otro, buscando pociones y todo tipo de cosas.

-Granger-bramo y la castaña lo miro-dale a beber esto, necesito revisar las pociones-dijo, extendiéndole tres viales de llamativos colores

Salió de la habitación, mientras la chica intentaba hacer a Harry beber.

Draco entro apresurado a la otra habitación y se precipito sobre el caldero. Suspiro aliviado, la poción estaba lista, _justo a tiempo_. Vertió el contenido en varios viales, los etiqueto, acomodo y salió con dos de ellos en mano.

Al entrar, se encontró con una pálida Hermione, que miraba angustiada al moreno, que seguía gritando, aunque en menos intensidad y ya no se retorcía adolorido.

-¿necesitas ayuda?-le pregunto, cuando el rubio se acerco al moreno

-mi varita, la deje en la mesa de noche-ella asintió y salió.

Draco suspiro y miro a Harry. No tenia que tocarlo para saber que ardía en fiebre, estaba rojo como tomate, y no podía darle nada aun para que mejorara. Se inclino, tomo su mentón y lo forzó a beber de ambos viales; de inmediato, los gritos se convirtieron en gemidos, y estos en jadeos para terminar apagándose en un murmullo y el rostro de Harry se relajo.

La castaña entro, le entrego la varita y salió apesumbrada, murmurando que llamaría a los Weasley.

Draco convoco un pergamino y una vuelapluma.

Mientras cambiaba el vendaje y revisaba los niveles de toxinas en su cuerpo, el vuela pluma iba tomando notas (luego tendría que redactar todo, se recordó). Por aproximadamente una hora, en la habitación solo se escucho el rasgueo de la pluma y la respiración forzosa del moreno.

Draco revisaba que cada poción estuviera en su lugar, y en una libreta (que encontró en el escritorio de Harry) tomaba nota de las que hacían falta y las que se le acababan.

Unos toquecitos en la puerta lo sobresaltaron. Se giro y observo algo confundido a Hermione, que lo observaba avergonzada.

-¿podemos pasar?-cuestiono, mirándolo de arriba abajo

Y cayó en cuenta de que aun estaba en pijama. Tomo su bata de medimago (que había dejado esa noche sobre una silla) se la coloco y asintió, volviendo toda su atención a las pociones.

Escucho un jadeo ahogado y una maldición por lo bajo. No tenía que girarse para saber que los que allí estaban, eran la señora Weasley, Ginny y uno de los varones.

-¿qué le hiciste, Malfoy?-siseo la peli roja

-te pido que por favor bajes el tono-respondió el rubio sin girarse, con frio profesionalismo-Potter está descansando, no quiero que sufra otro ataque.

-¡¿otro qué?!-grito conmocionada

El rubio se giro furico y observo a Harry, que gimió adolorido pero siguió durmiendo. Bufo y la fulmino con la mirada

-Weasley-siseo-Potter acaba de sufrir una crisis de abstinencia, que sumado a sus piernas, que aun están rotas, el dolor es insoportable-respiro hondo y suavizo el tono, hasta convertirlo en un gélido murmullo-que no se comparara en nada al que te infringiré si lo despiertas

-¿y por qué aun no le das pociones calmantes?-pregunto Bill, confundido

-aun no es pertinente-respondió con simpleza-la mayoría de las sustancias tardan en ser purgadas, sin contar las crisis y la resistencia que opone su sistema

-sin contar que se le aplican pociones para evitar que el organismo se haga adicto-agrego Hermione, mirando a Ginny con aprensión

-Draco, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Molly, mirándolo con preocupación

-¿siendo sincero?, no-sonrió con pesar y se acomodo el cabello-pero con un sueño de 23 horas estaré mejor

Molly sonrió, se acerco a él y le peino con dulzura. Cuando considero que estaba "presentable" poso sus manos en los hombros del rubio.

-ve descansa, hijo, Hermione y yo cuidaremos de Harry

-pero...-intento protestar

-cualquier cosa te despertaremos-corto Molly

Draco suspiro y asintió. Le explico a Hermione las pociones que seguían y que otras estaban en el "cuarto de pociones". Les recordó que no debían despertarlo, ni aplicarle ningún hechizo en caso de que lo hiciese.

Salió con el pergamino y la libreta en la mano. Volvió a su habitación, guardo todo y se dejo caer agotado en la cama. Se recordó enviarle la lista a Theo, antes de caer dormido.

* * *

-estoy preocupada por Draco-dijo la señora Weasley, enredando sus dedos en los negros cabellos de Harry

-si-asintió Hermione, agrupando las pociones que le tocaban a Harry-no ha dormido nada en estos días

-¿confían lo suficiente en Malfoy como para dejar a Harry solo con él?-interrumpió Ginny, mirando con rabia a ambas mujeres

-Ginny, Malfoy no es el mismo-dijo Hermione, armándose de toda la paciencia que podía-se preocupa por Harry, cuando llegue ayer lo encontré aquí, no había dormido nada

-¿qué sucedió?-pregunto Molly, realmente sorprendida y preocupada

-Harry había tenido una crisis-explico-ya sabes q no puede darle poción para el dolor ni nada por el estilo, y se quedo toda la noche, para asegurarse de que no sufriera otra

-ha cambiado bastante-asintió Bill, mirando al moreno que respiraba dificultosamente-¿cuándo despertara?

-según los cálculos de Malfoy en una o dos semanas mas-Hermione sonrió y se acerco al moreno con un vial en las manos-puede que antes

Con cuidado, Hermione abrió su boca y vertió toda la poción en esta.

-¿y quién te asegura que no está envenenándolo lentamente?-Ginny hizo una mueca desdeñosa

-me sorprende que el haya aceptado ser el medimago privado de Harry hasta que se mejore-apunto Bill, ignorando a su hermana

-ha madurado-Molly sonrió y miro la puerta, como si el rubio fuera a aparecer por ella en cualquier momento-si curo a Ron y no se lanzaron hechizos, creo que puede cuidar a Harry

Hermione abrió la boca y la cerro. No estaba segura de si era correcto decir lo que en realidad pasaba. "Harry me mata si les digo" pensó "y Parkinson también, se supone nadie aun debe saber de los sentimientos de Malfoy"

-bueno-Molly miro a Bill y luego a Ginny-pueden irse, díganle a Ron y a Neville que no hay de qué preocuparse

-¡pero mama!-exclamo Ginny, alzando un poco la voz

-pero nada-corto, mirándola severamente-no hacen nada aquí

-no te preocupes, madre, yo me la llevo-Bill sonrió, se despidió de ambas mujeres y se llevo a Ginny casi a rastras

* * *

-tranquilo, Ron-Blaise lo abrazo, abrió las piernas y acomodo al peli rojo en el medio de estas

-es que...-intento explicar, aferrándose a los brazos de su novio-Harry...

-estará bien-asintió Theodore, jugando con el cabello de un medio adormilado Neville, que yacía recostado en sus piernas-Draco es un gran medimago

-han pasado casi dos semanas, sin embargo-apunto Neville, con un tono pastoso por el sueño

-Nev-le reprendió el oji verde-sabes que una desintoxicación es difícil, especialmente con esa cantidad de químicos y quien sabe que cosas-hizo una mueca

-lo sé, pero dos semanas...-se detuvo, sacudió la cabeza y miro apenado al oji verde-disculpa, es solo que...

-están muy preocupados por el-agrego una tercera voz, desde la chimenea

Los cuatro miraron las llamas verdes y por ellas apareció Draco, limpiándose el hollín con una mueca.

-odio la red Flu-bufo, volvió su atención al cuarteto y sonrio de medio lado-te comprendo, Neville, pero confía en mí

-¿cómo esta Harry?-pregunto Ron ansiosamente, soltándose del abrazo de Blaise

-mucho mejor-sonrió ufano-creo despertara antes de lo previsto

-¿sucede algo, Draco?-pregunto Nott

-vine por las pociones

-sabes que si esta por despertar tienes que alejarlas de su alcance, ¿verdad?-señalo

Neville se sentó y él se levanto, desapareció por una puerta sin esperar respuesta y volvió con una pequeña caja, parecida a los botiquines de emergencia muggles.

-tengo eso claro-asintió, tomando la caja-estarán a salvo en mi habitación, aunque tendré que permanecer con Potter hasta que sus piernas mejoren

-¿cuándo le darás poción crece huesos?

-cuando despierte totalmente consiente-hizo una mueca-creo tendré que amarrarlo a la cama

-ya creo que sí, compañero-Ron le sonrió-cuídate hurón

-tu también comadreja-Draco enfilo a la chimenea, antes de irse miro sobre su hombro a ambas parejas-sinceramente, me alegra que lo hayan conseguido

-tú lo harás-respondió Blaise, jugando con el ensortijado pelo rojo

-ya verás que si-asintió Theo, sentándose junto a Nev nuevamente

Draco negó y sonrió tristemente. Tomo un puñado de polvos Flu, los lanzo a la chimenea, murmuro la dirección y desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

* * *

Hermione entro en la cocina sonriente, aferrando una bolsa entre los brazos. Se detuvo en seco en el umbral y miro con ojos desorbitados la extraña escena frente a ella.

Molly Weasley y Draco Malfoy estaban _comiendo_ en la misma mesa, _sonriéndose_ el uno al otro y _conversando_ cálidamente. ¡En la cocina!

Pestañeo para asegurarse de que no era su imaginación. No lo era.

Ambos comentaban de una nueva ley implementada por el ministerio, sentados en el desayunador que Harry había instalado cuando se mudo a la mansión Black, comiendo lo que indudablemente era uno de los pasteles de carne de Molly, junto a un vaso de jugo de calabaza, y sonreían ampliamente (al menos Molly lo hacía).

Jadeo sorprendida, no sabía si reír o gritar de la impresión.

Termino de entrar y coloco la bolsa en la meseta. El rubio y Molly la miraron y le sonrieron.

-hola Hermione-saludo alegremente Molly-¿cómo va todo en el Ministerio?

-bien-dejo el diario El Profeta en la mesa-aunque creo que Arthur ya debió de haberte contado

-si-hizo una mueca-no me grada, es una suerte que Teddy no sea un licántropo

Draco, que estaba leyendo el diario, alzo la vista y la miro interrogante

-¿Teddy? ¿Ted Lupin? ¿El hijo del profesor Lupin?-pregunto, sorprendido

-sí, el mismo-Molly lo miro sorprendido

-quedo a cargo de tía Meda cuando murieron los Lupin-explico-Andrómeda Tonks era hermana de mi madre, a veces la veo

-vaya-Hermione sonrió-Harry es el padrino de Teddy, es un metamorfomago, al igual que Tonks en paz descanse

-lo sé- asintió-lo de que es un metamorfomago digo, no sabía que Potter fuera su padrino

-si-su sonrisa se volvió triste-Harry lo adora

-¿quién no?-Draco sonrió de medio lado-es un encanto, se parece mucho al profesor Lupin, cuando no le da por cambiar el color de su pelo, pero también se parece a Dora

Ambas mujeres le observaron sorprendidas y asintieron. Era increíble escucharle hablar así del hijo de un licántropo. Draco pareció notarlo por que hizo un vago gesto.

-es la única familia que me queda-se encogió de hombros-como bien dijo usted, señora Weasley, el no es un licántropo, y si lo fuera, no me interesa, no fue culpa del profesor serlo, y el tampoco la tiene

Hermione lo miro alucinada. Abrió la boca para preguntar algo pero un grito la callo. Draco y ella se levantaron de un salto y corrieron escaleras arriba.

Entraron al tropel a la habitación de Harry, quien jadeaba y gemía adolorido, sudando copiosamente.

Hermione corrió a él, saco su varita y apunto un jarrón de agua que había en la mesita de noche.

-aguamenti-murmuro, y esta se lleno de agua, tomo un paño, lo mojo y lo puso en la frente del moreno

Draco la observo y luego a Harry. Frunció el ceño y se acerco hasta el. Igualmente saco su varita y murmuro unos hechizos.

Un humo violeta se elevo sobre el moreno y formo varios números.

-interesante-murmuro

Se acerco a la otra mesita de noche, tomo una aguja que había ahí y volvió al lado de Harry, tomo su mano y pincho su dedo.

-¡Malfoy!-chillo Hermione, poniéndose nerviosa por los gruñidos y gorgojeos de Harry, como si quisiera decir algo

El rubio la ignoro, saco una plaquita de cristal del bolcillo de su bata (que en algún momento se había puesto), coloco una gota de sangre del morena en esta, curo la pequeña herida y se concentro en la sangre.

-¿qué haces Draco?-pregunto Molly, ayudando a Hermione a refrescar a Harry

-confirmo algo-lanzo un hechizo sobre la sangre

Esta cambio de colores por varios segundos hasta volverse roja nuevamente, luego se evaporo. Un humillo rojo se alzo levemente hasta desaparecer.

-¡voila!-exclamo el rubio, sonriendo ampliamente, miro a las mujeres, que le observaban extrañadas y su sonrisa se amplio-está totalmente limpio

Ambas gritaron alegremente, Molly se precipito hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza. Empezó a murmurar frases de agradecimiento, diciéndole que sabía que el lograría.

-pero-interrumpió Hermione-¿por qué tiene fiebre?

-es normal-Draco se desperezo del abrazo de Molly, pero le sonrió agradecido-es una reacción a la falta de los químicos, es la forma de su cuerpo de pedir más, obviamente se lo negaremos

-¿qué hacemos?

-le daré algo para la fiebre, una vez pase, y le haga un examen de rigor, le daré algo para el dolor que le provocaran las piernas y la poción crece huesos-explico, enfilando a la puerta-despertara en dos o tres días más

La castaña suspiro aliviada y miro a Harry, que aun jadeaba pero parecía más tranquilo, a pesar que aun estaba rojo debido a la fiebre.

Draco salió y volvió unos segundos después con un vial. Con ayuda de Hermione se lo dio a beber al moreno, y unos minutos después la fiebre empezó a ceder.

Molly se había ido, para informarles de lo sucedido a los demás. La castaña se quedo unos minutos más, pero se despidió de Draco pues debía volver a su oficina.

Draco se quedo en la habitación. Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba solo, se acerco a la cama y se sentó junto al moreno.

-te pondrás mejor Harry-susurro, acariciando sus mejillas, que aun estaban sonrojadas, pero no como antes-y vas a estar revoloteando por todos lados, fastidiando en San Mungo cuando la comadreja vuelva a parar allí

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Le era difícil, muy difícil estar en la misma habitación que el moreno y no poder decirle lo que sentía, o no poder...

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos deprimentes.

Sonrió, se inclino sobre el moreno y beso su frente.

-eres un cabeza dura-susurro, besando su nariz-si venciste al Señor Oscuro, puedes salir de esta

Deslizo sus labios hacia abajo y rozo los del moreno, ligeramente, pero fue suficiente para hacer que su corazón corriera como loco.

Harry suspiro y desvió el rostro. Draco se enderezo y lo miro sorprendido. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que, a pesar de estar dormido, le era incomodo estar boca arriba, ahora que estaba casi en plena conciencia.

Sonrió y negó. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Potter hubiese abierto los ojos en ese momento?

Se levanto y enfilo a la puerta. Antes de salir miro sobre su hombro al moreno y suspiro.

-te amo Harry-susurro, saliendo y cerrando tras de sí.

El moreno jadeo, gruño y suspiro.

-te amo Draco-susurro, en su inconsciencia.

* * *

El rubio lo observo. Habían pasado dos días después de la última crisis (aunque no consideraba que debía llamarlo así) y se suponía el moreno debía despertar ese día.

Suspiro y volvió la vista al pergamino que se extendía frente a él. La parte más aburrida de su trabajo era esa: los informes médicos.

Tomo la pluma y empezó a redactar el informe.

_"Paciente: Harry J. Potter Evans_

Profesión: Auror

Edad: 22 años

Diagnostico: Intoxicación severa con distintos químicos muggles y pociones estimulantes. El paciente también sufrió una severa fractura en ambas piernas; sus fémures se dividieron en varias partes, las rodillas se dislocaron y las tibias se fracturaron en dos partes.

Procedimiento: Se procedió a desintoxicar al paciente, con distintas pociones que contrarrestan el efecto de los químicos inhalados, junto con pociones para evitar que el organismo absorbiera y se hiciera adicto a los químicos. Con respecto a las piernas, hubo que vendarlas e inmovilizarlas, pues no se podía dar al paciente poción Crece huesos hasta que estuviese totalmente intoxicado.

Complicaciones: Sufrió severas crisis de desintoxicación y abstinencia, en conjunto con el dolor de sus piernas fracturadas.

Tiempo que ha durado el paciente en cama: Dos semanas y media desde que fue diagnosticado... "

Se detuvo. Tal vez debería redactar cuando el moreno recobrara la conciencia, pues aun faltaba la rehabilitación y...

Un jadeo lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

Se levanto y camino a prisa hasta la cama. Se detuvo junto a ella y observo al moreno, que gimió adolorido, se removió incomodo y empezó a abrir los ojos.

El rubio contuvo la respiración, se temía que fuese un tipo de espasmo.

Pero lo soltó de golpe cuando los ojos esmeraldas de Harry se abrieron por completo y se posaron en el.

Sonrió. Al fin había _despertado_.

Continuara…

* * *

Soy algo dramatica asi que no le hagan mucho caso a esto... me siento mala escritora QwQ tan pocos comentarios -rie- pero bueno :3 espero que cuando llegue a su apogeo comenten mas ;)

RR:

**Gabriela Cruz: **see todas odiamos a Ginny XD pero Draquin maduro y no le hace nada a la bruja e.e

Nos Leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8

La primera vez que "despertó" sintió un dolor agudo en todo el cuerpo, que se concentraba mayor mente en sus piernas.

Pero no era nada comparado al ardor de sus venas, como si algún acido corriera por ellas, devorando todo a su paso.

Abrió los labios, en un intento de pedir ayuda, pero lo único que salió de estos fue un grito desgarrador (porque estaba seguro que eso fue) y no un jadeo o alguna palabra como hubiera querido.

Sintió unas frías y suaves manos separar sus labios y verter algo en su boca, que lo izo sentir mejor pero no menos dolorido.

Varias veces esto se repitió, pero no eran despertares como el primero. Soñaba en blanco y negro y no podía abrir los ojos. Sentía movimiento constante a su alrededor pero no _escuchaba_ nada, no _veía_ nada.

La segunda vez que "despertó" el dolor se concentro exclusivamente en sus piernas, y de sus labios solo escaparon gemidos de dolor.

Considero que no estaba despierto (si es que, en su estado podía siquiera considerarlo como un pensamiento), si no en una especie de sopor.

Este "despertar" duro más que el primero, sintió otras manos, mas cálidas, abrirle la boca y verterle algo tibio.

Respiraba forzosamente, pero podía captar ciertas cosas. Como por ejemplo, que estaba en Grimmauld Place y no en San Mungo (esto lo supo porque no se olía el antiséptico usado en el hospital), sabía que habían varias personas con él y que una de ellas jugaba con su pelo.

Luego de eso, no cayó en un profundo sueño en blanco y negro como las otras veces.

Esta vez soñó con verde y plata, y serpientes por todas partes, y en medio de ellas un rubio alto y guapo, que lo miraba intensamente con sus grises ojos, vestido elegantemente sencillo, que extendió una mano hacia él y le acaricio la mejilla.

Y más serpientes y más verde y más plata. Y unos suaves labios rozar los suyos.

Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios, quería rodear con sus brazos a la pálida figura que lo miraba con amor.

El rubio lo abrazo, beso su mejilla y susurro en su oído.

-te amo, Harry

Su corazón se acelero y lo dijo sin siquiera pensarlo.

-te amo, Draco

Y su confortable sueño se acabo.

Se sintió caer en un profundo negro, mientras voces seseantes le susurraban miles de cosas, entre ellas que el rubio jamás lo amaría.

La tercera vez que "despertó", fue un verdadero despertar. Su mente se abrió paso lentamente de entre una nubosidad. Registro que no estaba solo, podía sentir la magia de alguien más y escuchaba el rasgueo de una pluma.

Jadeo. Al menos no gritaría. Pero el dolor en sus piernas era insoportable.

Escucho unos pasos ligeros y apurados por la habitación y detenerse a su lado. Apretó los ojos y los abrió lentamente, pestañeando de prisa para acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por las ventanas.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron unos bellos ojos plateados y una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Suspiro, era una visión realmente confortante.

-al fin despiertas Potter-saludo el rubio, retirando unos mechones húmedos de su rostro.

-Malfoy que...-se detuvo, su voz sonaba ronca y pastosa, y la garganta le ardió.

El rubio le tendió un vaso de agua (o eso le pareció que era) y lo ayudo a beberlo. Carraspeo unos segundos y volvió a intentarlo.

-¿qué haces aquí?-cuestiono, su voz aun sonaba algo cuarteada, pero no sentía ninguna molestia en la garganta

-Cuidándote por supuesto-sonrio ufano-has estado inconsciente por dos semanas y media, Potter, ¿no te han enseñado en la academia de aurores que si estas en una redada en un laboratorio de pociones ilegales debes ser el primero en salir?

-no podía dejar al bastardo de Dimitri adentro-siseo, intentando sentarse

-ni lo intentes-Draco puso una mano en sus hombros y lo empujo hacia abajo-tus piernas están bastante rotas y aun no te he dado Crece huesos

-¿por qué?

-te explicare en un momento, iré por la poción-se alejo y lo miro severamente-y ni se te ocurra levantarte

Dio media vuelta y desapareció por la puerta.

Harry cerró los ojos y bufo, ¿quién demonios se creía el rubio?

Sintió pesadez en los parpados y gruño, el medimago le había dado una poción tranquilizante con el agua.  
_Si es que era agua_

* * *

Gruño y abrió los ojos lentamente.

La habitación estaba iluminada por completo, el radiante sol colándose por la ventana.

Sentía pequeños pinchazos en las piernas, nada comparado con el dolor de la otra vez que despertó. Cerró los ojos e inspiro.

-aun no, Granger-el siseo de Draco lo puso alerta, y se percato de que no estaba solo en la habitación.

-pero Malfoy-reconoció la amortiguada voz como la de su amiga

-despertó ayer, y volvió a dormir, hay que dejarlo descansar-continuo el medimago-además, aun debo hacerle unas pruebas de rigor

-está bien-suspiro derrotada-pero volveré más tarde

-te avisare si hay cambios.

Escucho la puerta, y luego unos ligeros pasos llegar hasta él. El rubio murmuro algo y el sintió un cosquilleo de magia por todo su cuerpo.

Un jadeo y luego una maldición le siguieron a eso. Respiro hondo y entre abrió los ojos; vio a Draco dar vueltas de un lado a otro con pergamino y pluma en mano.

Abrió los ojos por completo, se apoyo en sus codos y carraspeo para llamar su atención.

-no te levantes Potter-dijo el rubio, sin siquiera girarse-te ayudare a sentarte en un segundo

-¿qué sucede, Malfoy?-pregunto

El rubio se giro, camino hasta él y suspiro.

-deja te ayudo primero-paso un brazo por su cintura y lo ayudo a sentarse, no ignorando la mueca de dolor que se dibujo en sus labios.

-Malfoy...-se cayó cuando el rubio alzo un dedo, indicándole silencio

-Kreacher-llamo y el elfo apareció de inmediato, para sorpresa del auror-trae algo ligero para que Potter desayune, te y algo para mi

-como ordene el señor Malfoy-el elfo hizo una reverencia y desapareció

Draco camino hasta el escritorio, tomo la silla y la arrastro hasta dejarla junto a la cama, tomo asiento y lo miro seriamente.

-primero, desayunaras y yo te explicare cualquier cosa cuando termines-dijo, con tono solemne-y no me interrumpirás hasta que termine, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió e hizo una mueca. Kreacher volvió con una bandeja, se la entrego a Draco y desapareció.

El rubio le lanzo un hechizo para que flotara y la puso frente a Harry. Tomo un emparedado y una taza de té y le dejo el resto al moreno.

Mientras Harry devoraba lo que allí había (muy a su pesar, se moría de hambre), Draco le conto que estuvo casi tres semanas desaparecido, y le conto lo que había pasado.

Harry lo recordaba, aunque era confuso. El luchando contra Pietrovich, el caldero explotando, el primer derrumbe, cuando saco a Pietrovich, el segundo derrumbe...

Pero no recordaba nada, ni siquiera de lo que él llamo "despertares".

-es estado de sopor, Potter-explico Draco con reverencia, cuando se lo comento-tu mente intentaba abrirse paso a través de la confusión que provocaban esas drogas en su organismo

-¿inhale muchas?-pregunto, asiendo a un lado la bandeja

-si hubieran tardado más en traerte, o yo en llegar aquí y atenderte, posiblemente estarías ahora consumiéndote-contesto con simpleza

-¿cómo?

-tu organismo se hubiese hecho adicto a las sustancias, y pediría mas, a pesar de que estabas inconsciente-explico tranquilamente, volviendo su atención al pergamino que tenia entre las manos-hubieras sufrido severas crisis y muerto por sobre dosis

-vaya-Harry miro el techo de la habitación, analizando todo lo dicho por el rubio

Estuvo a punto de morir, por un descuido de su parte. Pero él no sabía que Dimitri era excelente con los hechizos no verbales...

-¿cómo que dure casi tres semanas desaparecido?

-así es, al parecer, Pietrovich te mantenía inconsciente con alguna poción, por eso tarde mas en desintoxicarte, tu organismo ya la había asimilado

-perfecto-bufo-¿alguna otra mala noticia?

-me tendrás como tu medimago personal hasta que puedas caminar solo, sin necesidad de ayuda y no tengas que beber pociones-lo miro y sonrio apenado-o hasta que tu magia se estabilice

-¡¿qué?!

No es que le molestase realmente, pero ciertamente, tener a ese _pecado_ de hombre cerca de él…

-tu magia-se levanto y camino a la puerta-es algo que no preví por estar pendiente a que tu organismo no se hiciera adicto-bufo-le informare a Granger y a Weasley, para que me dejen en paz con eso

-Malfoy-llamo, antes de que saliera-gracias

-no tienes porque-se encogió de hombros-cualquier medimago lo haría.

Y salió, sin esperar respuesta.

* * *

Miro a sus amigos y sonrio. Ambos lo atosigaban con preguntas y ni rastro del rubio desde hacía rato.

-estoy bien-dijo, haciéndoles un gesto para que callaran-pero estaré mejor cuando Malfoy me deje ponerme en pie

-sueña, Potter-contesto el rubio, entrando en ese momento con una bandeja llena de pociones

-¿no que no lo dejarías tomar pociones, hurón?-pregunto Ron confundido

-estas no son adictivas-se acerco a ellos y dejo la bandeja en la mesa de noche-son de mi propia creación, reemplace los ingredientes adictivos por otros

-¿qué son?-Hermione los observo de cerca

-para equilibrar su magia-señalo un vial lleno de una poción rojiza-para aliviar el dolor de sus piernas-señalo otra amarilla-y diferentes funciones que si me siento a explicarles vencerán

-¿tengo que beber todo eso?-Harry hizo una mueca, tomo una verde pastosa y arrugo la nariz, nunca le habían gustado las pociones

-por supuesto-le quito el vial-pero no ahora, estas tres son las que son de ahora-le entrego las dos primeras y otra azul-debes beberlas antes de que se enfríen

-¿no servirán luego?-pregunto Hermione observando las demás pociones

El rubio asintió e insto a Harry a beberlas

-¿cuánto te quedaras, hurón?-pregunto Ron, junto a Hermione

-no se-se encogió de hombros-supongo que ahora que esta consiente podre volver a San Mungo

Harry, que acababa de terminar el tercer vial, lo miro incrédulo. ¡No podía irse!

-¿no eras mi medimago privado?-pregunto, tratando de que no se notara su nerviosismo

-en el momento que dejes de necesitarme dejare de serlo-contesto, acomodando las pociones-dependerá de que tan rápido...

Unos toquecitos en la puerta lo interrumpieron. Hermione y Ron se giraron, Draco por su parte siguió entretenido en lo suyo.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Pansy, retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente.

-Draco, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto, mirándolos a todos con cautela

-¿sucede algo?-alzo la vista y observo a su amiga con detenimiento

Estaba muy pálida y tenía unas ojeras horribles. Su pelo estaba enredado y sucio y sus ropas algo desarregladas y rasgadas. La última vez que la había visto fue cuando le ordenaron cuidar a Potter, y vestía _exactamente_ igual a como estaba ahora, solo que limpia y elegante.

Detuvo lo que hacía de inmediato y se acerco en dos zancadas a ella. Poso una mano en su frente y maldijo por lo bajo.

-Granger, asegúrate de que Potter se tome las pociones en el orden que están, dentro de media hora-dijo, pasando un brazo por la cintura de la morena y el brazo de esta por sus hombros-comadreja, dile a Theo y a Neville que los necesito aquí, urgente

-¿qué sucede?-Harry observo todo, sorprendido y preocupado

-no lo sé, lo averiguare ahora-miro con preocupación a la mujer en sus brazos, que se debatía por mantenerse despierta-Kreacher

El elfo apareció y lo miro interrogante

-organiza el laboratorio de pociones de aquí al lado, lava los carderos y consigue nuevos viales-le ordeno con tono imperioso

-como ordene-el elfo hizo una reverencia y desapareció en un pop

Draco asió a Pansy y la saco casi a rastras de la habitación.

Ron pestañeo y de inmediato salió, a cumplir con el encargo del rubio. Por su parte Hermione procedió a contarle todo lo que sucedió en esas casi tres semanas que estuvo inconsciente, para distraerlo de lo sucedido con la morena.

* * *

Dos horas después la puerta se abrió y por ella entro un nervioso Neville Longbottom.

Harry, que leía un libro proporcionado por Hermione, alzo la vista y se envaro al ver su expresión.

-¿qué sucede Nev?-pregunto, mirándolo de hito en hito

-Pansy está muy mal-el castaño se acerco y se sentó a su lado-posiblemente contrajo una enfermedad muggle muy grave

-¿enfermedad muggle?-frunció el ceño-¿por qué?

-bueno, Harry...

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, interrumpiéndole, y por ella entro Theodore

-la mayoría de los Slytherins que participaron o no activamente en la guerra, fueron exiliados en el mundo muggle-contesto, se acerco a él y le entrego un vial-allí, Draco, Pansy y yo estudiamos medicina, cuando se nos permitió volver estudiamos medimago en cursos relámpago, como les dice Blaise

-¿eso qué tiene que ver?-Harry estaba más confundido que antes, ¿qué tenía que ver que tuvieran doctorados muggles con Pansy?

-Pansy y Draco continúan viviendo allí-explico, tomando asiento junto al castaño-tal parece que contrajo alguna de las enfermedades, Draco fue a su departamento a buscar unos libros de medicinas

-dijo que tambien iría a un laboratorio a analizar la sangre-completo Nev, mirando a su novio con nerviosismo

-va a volver, ¿no?

-por supuesto-dijeron a la vez-es responsable de tu tratamiento, y puede pasarle el caso de Pansy a alguien mejor-agrego Theo

-aunque no confiara en ningún medico muggle, debido a que ella es una bruja

-comprendo-suspiro-¿dónde está ella?

-descansando en la habitación que uso Draco mientras estuvo aquí-contesto el oji verde, jugando con el pelo del castaño-Draco no tardara

-si necesitas algo, pídelo

Harry los miro y sonrio agradecido.

-quiero estar solo, ¿me ayudáis a recostarme?

Neville le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos con sumo cuidado lo ayudaron a recostarse. El moreno se arrebujo lo mejor que pudo y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Despertó cuando ya había anochecido. Estaba algo desorientado y la habitación estaba en semi penumbra, solo iluminada por la luz de su lámpara de mesa.. Se apoyo en sus codos y se deslizo hacia arriba hasta quedar sentado, comprobando que ya podía mover las piernas, aunque sus músculos gritaban contrariados.

Se acomodo los lentes y miro a su alrededor. Pestañeo sorprendido y jadeo. Draco estaba sentado en una silla, al pie de la cama y parecía dormitar.

-Malfoy-llamo y este se enderezo rápidamente, sobresaltado

-¿estás bien?-pregunto, levantándose de un salto-¿te duele algo?

-sí y no-sonrio-¿qué haces aquí?-negó-quiero decir, te vez agotado, deberías descansar

-vine a controlar tu magia-se estiro-eso me recuerda, no puedes ni debes, ni te dejare hacer magia

-fantástico-bufo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Potter-el rubio de pronto se puso nervioso y trago saliva-necesito pedirte un favor

-¿un favor?-alzo una ceja inquisitivo

-a cambio de tu tratamiento

-¿qué quieres, Malfoy?-pregunto, envarado, ya sabía que el rubio no había cambiado

-tengo que tratarte y curarte obligatoriamente, estúpido león-bufo, adivinando sus pensamientos-pero no quiero que me pagues por ello

-¿yo tendría que pagarte?-sonrio irónico

-a cambio de mis servicios como medimago personal se supone deberías pagarme-explico exasperándose-pero no quiero que lo hagas

-¿qué desea el grandioso Draco Malfoy a cambio?-pregunto con ironía

Draco trago saliva y suspiro, tratando de controlar la rabia que le provocaron esas palabras, a veces, Potter era demasiado inmaduro.

-necesito que dejes que Pansy se quede aquí-se dejo caer derrotado en otra silla, y al parecer de Harry se veía mayor-está muy enferma y ningún medimago la tratara...

Se interrumpió y miro la puerta, que se había abierto y por ella entro una pálida Pansy.

-Draco... Y... Yo puedo ir a un medico muggle, ningún medimago debe saber

Harry frunció el ceño y la evaluó. Se veía mas pálida que cuando llego, con unas ojeras marcadas y algo demacrada.

-Potter-Draco lo miro suplicante-por favor

-por mí no hay problema-contesto, sonriendo-pero, ¿qué tiene Parkinson?

El rubio observo a la morena, que asintió, se acerco y se sentó junto a Harry.

-está embarazada-dijo Draco, conteniendo el aire-tiene 2 meses de gestación y es hijo de un muggle

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Quién diría que una Slytherin de férreas creencias en la pureza de la sangre, tendría un hijo de un muggle?

-¿y por qué no puede ser tratada por un medimago?

-porque el desgraciado que la dejo embarazada-el rubio apretó los puños y miro a otro lado-estaba enfermo, una ETS

-una... ¿ETS?-cuestiono extrañado

-Enfermedad de Transmisión Sexual-la morena jadeo, sollozando y acariciando su vientre

-pero, puede ser tratada, ¿no?-el moreno palideció visiblemente, mirando a uno y a otra, sabía lo que eso significaba.

-Harry-el rubio lo llamo por primera vez por su nombre, el moreno lo miro sorprendido-Pansy... Tiene VIH/SIDA, ningún medimago en su sano juicio querría tratarla

-SI... ¿SIDA?-el moreno la observo horrorizado-el bebe...

-estará bien, si me dejas cuidarla aquí-trago-por supuesto, informare de esto a San Mungo

-Draco, no tienes porque...-empezó Pansy

-no hay problema-corto el moreno, sonriéndole-puedes quedarte aquí, Parkinson

-gracias-Draco suspiro aliviado y sonrio, miro a Pansy y acaricio su mejilla-estarás bien

-gracias-murmuro, se levanto y salió de la habitación

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y esperaron hasta que escucharon la puerta de al lado cerrarse.

-el bebe...

-me encargare de que este bien-dijo el rubio, alcanzándole un vial-encontré una poción entre los libros de Severus, los que el Ministerio me dejo quedarme, la modificare y mantendrá la sangre del bebe limpia de la enfermedad

-¿cómo lo harás?-pregunto, bebiendo el contenido del vial

-la modificare-sonrio confiado-y me encargare de que Pansy viva lo suficiente para ver a su bebe crecer

-eso es muy noble-comento el moreno, admirado

-es mi mejor amiga-se encogió de hombros-como una hermana, haría lo que fuera por ella, tu harías lo mismo por Granger

-buen punto

-ahora descansa, Potter-sonrio malicioso-mañana empezaras los ejercicios para tus piernas

-¿por qué presiento que dolerá?-pregunto medio burlón

Draco se limito a reír suavemente, dio media vuelta y salió.

Harry suspiro, se recostó y cerró los ojos. Draco era un buen hombre...

Sonrio, y pensando en el rubio, se dejo arrastrar por las aguas de la inconsciencia.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueeno *w* que tal? al fin desperto!

RR:

**Gabriela Cruz: **si XD desgraciadamente es mucho pedir D: pero bueno xD tranquila que ella no molestara... por ahora w desgraciadamente odiaras a otro personaje D: aunq yo lo amo... a veces

**lisicarmela: **xD tranqui cariño, no volvera a aparecer... en muchos caps *w* ten mi palabra!

**joahnpotte: **si, ya se que no lo soy xD es que me pongo down a veces e.e malas experiencias XD oh gracias *w* aunque yo no le veo nada especial, pero bueno XD y oh no te preocupes hermosa! XD yo se lo que es no tener time de comentar descentemente D: gracias *w* a mi tambien me gusta la trama!

Pueden encontrar la portada de esta historia en mi cuenta de DeviantArt: JaneArkensawTheKille, y las portadas de otras historias *w*

Nos leemos!


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9

Los rayos del sol golpearon su rostro y gruño, arrebujándose lo mejor que pudo entre las sabanas.

Una suave risa llego a sus oídos y jadeo. Vivir con dos Slytherins no era nada agradable, mucho menos si ambos eran medimagos, y uno de ellos le encantaba mofarse de ti (y para colmo embarazada).

-arriba, Potter-sintió como le arrancaban las sabanas y gimió lastimosamente

-Parkinson, estoy agotado-gruño, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada-Malfoy me estuvo el día entero haciendo ejercicios

Una nueva risa interrumpió su perorata y la almohada desapareció, dejando a la luz del sol iluminarlo por completo.

-no seas quejica, Potter-la joven retiro los mechones de su pelo-abre los ojos

El moreno gruño y abrió sus orbes esmeraldas, posándolos en los profundos ojos negros de la morena.

Esta le regalo una sonrisa y le alargo un vial, lleno de la ya conocida poción rojiza que Draco le obligaba a consumir, para controlar su magia.

-¿dónde está Malfoy?-cuestiono, tomándose todo el vial

-fue por unos ingredientes a Diagón-la joven se enderezo y masajeo su espalda, haciendo una mueca adolorida-vamos, traeré el desayuno y empezaremos tus ejercicios

-¿podemos dejarlo para después, Pansy?-cuestiono, deslizándose hacia arriba, mirándola suplicante

Pansy lo miro unos segundos, negó y rio.

-Draco volverá en dos horas-inconscientemente acaricio su vientre, aun plano-te dejare descansar una hora, Potter, pero desayunaras primero

-por supuesto-le regalo una sonrisa radiante

La morena rio nuevamente y salió.

Harry se estiro (todo lo que pudo) y comenzó con el calentamiento que el rubio le enseño (porque, aunque este lo levantaba desde muy temprano, Pansy era mucho más rigurosa).

Cuando la morena volvió, el oji verde masajeaba sus piernas, estirándolas todo lo que podía. Sonrio y acerco la bandeja hasta la cama.

-no eras tan tonto como creía-murmuro

-te temo más a ti que al rubio pedante-admitió, atacando su desayuno con verdadera alegría.

-eres un caso-negó y se sentó a su lado-Granger vino ayer, pero Draco me había prohibido interrumpirlo, así que te dejo esto-saco un sobre de su bata de medimago y se lo entrego

El moreno hizo a un lado la bandeja ya vacía y tomo el sobre.

Dentro, estaba el reporte de la redada, escrito a mano por Ron junto a una nota anexada.

_"Harry, Tu jefe quiere que lo leas y redactes tu parte, lo anexes y lo envíes._

Espero te mejores, y por favor dile a Malfoy que nos deje verte, llevas tres días consiente y en ninguno te hemos visto.

Hermione"

Bufo.

-ni siquiera en mi recuperación me dejan tranquilo-farfullo, guardando los papeles en la mesa de noche-empecemos con los ejercicios.

La morena alzo una ceja pero no dijo nada.

* * *

Cuando Draco aparición en el vestíbulo de Grimmauld Place (porque en el tiempo que el moreno estuvo en "coma", se había encargado de que Kreacher arreglara ese lugar) y subió hasta la habitación de Harry no se imagino encontrarse con lo que se encontró.

Pansy estaba en el escritorio, leyendo, mientras el moreno hacia los ejercicios de rehabilitación, y ambos hablaban de cosas triviales (a pesar de que la ojinegra estaba muy embebida con su lectura).

Lo que realmente le sorprendió, fue que Harry hiciera los ejercicios sin chistar, y de muy buen humor.

Dejo las bolsas que traía a un lado y se acerco a Harry, quien al sentirle cerca se detuvo.

-creo que te dejare más tiempo con Pansy, para que obedezcas-murmuro con mofa, ayudándolo a recostarse en la cama

-muy gracioso-sonrio de medio lado-¿qué fuiste a comprar?

-ingredientes para la poción de Pansy-contesto sin más.

Se agacho frente al moreno y masajeo sus piernas, flexionándolas y girando sus tobillos, una a la vez.

-estas mejor de lo que imagine-admitió, poniéndose en pie de nuevo-un par de días mas y caminaras ayudado de _muletas_, un poco mas de ejercicio y usaras _bastón_

-en un mes andarás por tu propio pie-aseguro Pansy, poniéndose en pie

-y dejaras de ser mi medimago-contesto el moreno, algo deprimido, mirando a cualquier parte menos los ojos grises

-en realidad-Draco saco su varita y murmuro varios hechizos-hasta que tu magia no se estabilice por completo, y este seguro que no habrá secuelas por la intoxicación, me veré forzado a cuidarte

Pansy, quien recogía las bolsas para llevárselas, los miro y alzo una ceja. ¿Era su imaginación o esos dos se estaban coqueteando sin darse cuenta? ¿Por qué demonios no se decían lo que sentían y punto?

Ofuscada, salió de la habitación, ¡esos eran un par de cabezotas!

* * *

Frunció el ceño, releyendo su parte del reporte. Le faltaba algo, pero no estaba seguro de que.

Dimitri no quería, ni iba, a declarar y eso le hervía la sangre, especialmente porque Draco no lo dejaría salir... ¡Draco!

Como si lo hubiese convocado, el rubio entro con las "muletas" (como odiaba esas cosas muggles, y ni siquiera las había empezado a usar) en una mano y una caja de sospechosa procedencia en la otra.

-saldremos a dar una vuelta, Harry-anuncio, dejándose caer a su lado, colocando las muletas al pie de la cama

Aun le sorprendía un poco el tono impersonal del rubio, pero no lo hacía menos feliz. Llevaba un par de días llamándolo así, y aun tenía unas cuantas semanas para adaptarse.

-estas de muy buen humor-murmuro, alzando una ceja-¿así que me dejaras salir?

-por supuesto-asintió, abriendo la caja

Dentro habían al menos una docena de _donas_ de chocolate. Harry alzo una ceja, entre sorprendido y… celoso.

-¿y eso?

-regalo de Molly-sonrio-anda perezoso, levántate que saldremos-amonesto sonriente, devorando una dona y entregándole las muletas

-¿a dónde iremos?-cuestiono, apoyándose en la tortura que debería llevar por semanas

-debo comprar algo en Diagón-devoró otra dona-pero te llevare primero al Ministerio, iré a San Mungo y luego iremos a Diagón

Harry pestañeo y lo siguió con algo de dificultad cuando el rubio se puso en parcha.

¿Draco lo dejaría ir al departamento de aurores?

* * *

Cuando llegaron al Atrio todo el mundo se le quedo mirando, unos sorprendidos, otros con pena y unos pocas con morbosa satisfacción de verlo tan mal parado. Y unos que otros le lanzaban miradas de desprecio y recelo al Slytherin, que caminaba a su lado con una máscara de indiferencia, pero en sus grises ojos podía ver una chispa picara.

Antes de salir, Draco había cambiado su ropa por su túnica de Auror, pero había aseverado en que usara las muletas.

"¿Prefieres una silla de ruedas?" Había preguntado, alzando una ceja petulante, marca Malfoy.

Y para su gran sorpresa, en vez de burlarse, Pansy le había ayudado a entrar en la chimenea y lo había enviado allí.

Camino con la frente en alto, lo más digno que podía, teniendo en cuenta que debía apoyar casi todo su peso en las _malditas muletas_.

Con Draco siguiéndole de cerca, tomo el ascensor y bajo al 2 piso.

Al salir de este y entrar en la oficina de aurores, todo ruido o movimiento se detuvo.

Todos y cada uno de los aurores, sin ninguna excepción le miraban entre extrañados y jubilosos, y con cierto recelo al rubio medimago.

-¡Harry!-saludo una chica castaña, saliendo del estupor-el jefe está en su oficina, ¿le aviso que estas aquí?

-te lo agradecería, Melisa-asintió, regalándole una sonrisa, sin percatarse del ceño fruncido del rubio

La castaña dejo a un lado los papeles que revisaba y casi corrió hasta la oficina del jefe de aurores, que segundos después salió, seguido por Ron y Blaise.

-¡Potter!-saludo alegremente, estrechando al moreno entre sus brazos

Harry hizo una mueca adolorido pero correspondió al abrazo... Como pudo.

-¿qué te trae por aquí, muchacho?

-pues...

-le traje para que ayudara con el interrogatorio-contesto Draco, pasando al frente

-¿señor Malfoy?-alzo una ceja escéptico

-para completar su recuperación, Potter debe estar relajado-explico, haciendo un vago gesto con la mano-pero esta distraído con el caso del señor Pietrovich, y para que se centre en su mejora, lo traje

-¿es usted el medimago encargado de su recuperación?-pregunto un auror, sorprendido

-así es-sonrio con suficiencia-creí que había sido informado-agrego, pestañeando inocentemente

Medio departamento de aurores gruño, entre ellos McLaggen, a nadie le hacía feliz saber que el-niño-que-vivió estuviese en manos de un mortifago.

-gracias por la ayuda, hurón-Ron le sonrio y se acerco a Harry-¿qué son estas cosas?

-muletas-gruño, mirando de reojo a Draco, que sonreía con mofa-mis piernas aun no pueden sostener todo mi peso

-y no lo harán al menos que te relajes-agrego Draco-debo ir a San Mungo, volveré por ti en un rato y cuando lo haga, nos iremos

-¿a San Mungo?-Blaise frunció el ceño-¿Pansy?

-si-asintió-el jefe está molesto por eso-se encogió de hombros-además, debo entregar el reporte de la salud de Potter para agregarlo a su historial

Todos los aurores seguían el intercambio, sin entender realmente.

-¿qué sucede con la medimaga Parkinson?-se atrevió a preguntar Brown, la joven le había parecido realmente guapa y simpática cuando la vio hace ya casi un mes.

Draco le frunció el ceño, y le dedico una mueca desdeñosa, que claramente indicaba que no le diría.

-un medimago jamás revela información privada de sus pacientes-siseo-ética de médicos-se encogió de hombros-nos vemos en un rato, Weasley, te encargo cuidarlo

El peli rojo lo miro confundido, ¿cuidarlo?

-que no camine sin las muletas-rodo los ojos y empezó a enumerar con sus dedos-que no use magia, que no se altere y sobre todo, no lo dejes solo con Pietrovich

-¿por qué?-preguntaron casi todos a la vez

-si es pocionista, tendrá alguna poción cerca, y Potter no puede estar con ninguna que yo no le administre-se giro hacia el moreno que lo miraba con obvia molestia

-no creerás que...

-por supuesto que lo creo, Potter-le miro sobre su hombro-y si tienes alguna molestia, no bebas ninguna poción hasta que vuelva, y nada de magia

-como digas-rodo los ojos

Draco bufo. Algo le decía que el moreno no le haría mucho caso.

* * *

Gruño.

Odiaba que le ordenaran. Era una de las razones por las que se planteo seria mente el trabajar en San Mungo, pero cuando le abrieron plaza, con oportunidad de ver a su madre no lo dudo dos veces.

Pero bajo ningún concepto iba a aceptar eso. Cuidaría de Pansy, y si perdía su trabajo, bien. Lo importante para un medico era su paciente, sea cual fuese la situación (para algo había hecho el Juramente Hipocrático*). Además, la vida de un no nato estaba en juego.

Entro a la enorme habitación y suspiro, relajando sus facciones.

Se acerco a la inconsciente bruja que estaba postrada en la cama.

"6 años" pensó con pesar. Hacia unos días su madre había cumplido ese tiempo en coma. Suspiro nuevamente, estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas de que despertase.

-Pansy será madre-sonrio débilmente y acaricio el pelo de su madre-pero está muy enferma-su sonrisa se torció-pero Harry me está ayudando

Sus ojos brillaron ante eso y su sonrisa tomo más fuerza.

-hablando de él, debo volver, antes de que haga una estupidez-se inclino y beso su frente-vendré pronto a verte

Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

-Draco-jadeo la mujer en la cama, crispando las manos y los ojos, luchando por abrir los ojos

* * *

Bufo exasperado ante la sonrisa prepotente del mago. En cierta forma le recordaba a Draco, aunque el oji gris no exudaba esa aura... Sacudió la cabeza.

-¿para quién trabajabas, Pietrovich?-pregunto una vez mas

-eso, Potter, no te lo diré-sonrio ufano

Ron suspiro, negó.

-voy por el Veritaserum

-no servirá de nada, Weasley

Ignorándolo, el peli rojo salió.

Se sorprendió de encontrarse con Draco, que observaba al detenido a través de un cristal (gran invento muggle, idea de Harry).

-Dimitri Ditch Pietrovich-murmuro-no creí que fuera él el que estuviese tras esto

-¿lo conoces?-Ron se detuvo a su lado, sorprendido

-a penas-se encogió de hombros-estudiamos medicina juntos en el mundo muggle, hace unos 3 años, me propuso ayudarle a hacer pociones-suspiro-como buen Slytherin sospeche, me alegra no haberme dejado llevar

-vaya-lo miro de soslayo-¿sabes para quién trabaja?

-ni idea-desvió sus grises ojos al moreno, que apretaba los puños, frunció el ceño-saca a Harry de allí

-¿qué sucede?

El rubio no contesto, pero sus ojos no perdieron de vista ni un segundo los ramalazos de magia que luchaban por escapar de su control.

-Hazlo-ordeno sin despegar los ojos del oji verde.

Ron bufo, se acerco a la puerta pero esta no abrió.

-qué demonios...-empujo la puerta pero esta no cedió-¡Harry!

Draco lo miro y palideció.

* * *

Harry se levanto abruptamente, pero se arrepintió de inmediato.

Sintió sus huesos crujir (y podría jurar que los escucho) y la fuerza abandonar sus extremidades inferiores.

Jadeo y disimulo este hecho apoyándose en la mesa. Movió imperceptiblemente sus manos y trabo la puerta.

-habla, Pietrovich-escupió-tal vez te evites el beso del dementor

-no me condenarían por eso-espeto, alzando una ceja

-secuestro, producción de sustancias ilegales, intento de asesinato contra un auror, son muchos cargos

-la mayoría inventados

-podría levantar cargos

-eres muy... Gryffindor para eso

-si serás...

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el brusco movimiento del rubio. Dimitri alzo una mano con la palma hacía arriba y soplo sobre Harry un polvillo blanco.

El moreno jadeo y se hecho asía tras, cayendo en el suelo.

Jadeo adolorido. Las piernas le dolían horrores y sentía sus pulmones arder.

Sintió la sangre correr mas rápido por sus venas, calentándose y quemándole desde dentro. Su vista empezó a empañarse.

A sus oídos llego un gemido desgarrador y lastimero. Solo el dolor en su garganta le confirmo que el alarido lo profirió él.

A su parecer, _se estaba quemando vivo_.

* * *

-muévete Weasley-vocifero, sacando su varita-¡Bombarda!

La puerta salió despedida, estrellándose contra la pared.

Entro sin pensarlo siquiera.

-oh, que grata sorpresa-murmuro una dulce voz a unos pasos de el

Miro con cierta indiferencia al rubio que estaba parado a escasos centímetros de él.

-Incardemus-murmuro sin pensarlo-no es un placer verte, Pietrovich-escupió con desdén

Un alarido lo distrajo. Bajo la vista y palideció.

El moreno se contorsionaba de formas poco normales. A sus oídos llego el crujido de los huesos recién reconstruidos, y con pasmoso horror observo como el oji verde se auto lastimaba, clavando sus uñas en su antebrazo.

-¿qué demonios le hiciste?-ladro, cortando la distancia y arrodillándose junto a Harry y alzándolo hasta colocar su espalda sobre sus piernas, tratando de contenerlo

-una mezcla especial de mi creación-el rubio rio y se encogió de hombros-heroína, cocaína, crack, anfetaminas, y uno que otro ingrediente mágico triturados-rio estridentemente

-bastardo-escupió, saco unos viales del bolcillo de su pantalón y obligo a Harry a beberlas.

Poco a poco los alaridos de Harry fueron disminuyendo, pero aun seguía gimoteando y retorciéndose levemente entre sus brazos.

-tranquilo-susurro en su oído, acariciando su pelo-estarás bien

-¿Dra... Draco?-pregunto tratando de abrir sus ojos

-shhh-acaricio sus mejillas, perladas de sudor y totalmente enrojecidas-tranquilo, estoy aquí

Alzo la vista y la clavo en Weasley, quien miraba a Harry preocupado y estaba mortalmente pálido.

-¿a si estuvo hace semanas?-pregunto, alzando los ojos y posándolos en los grises

El rubio simplemente asintió.

-me lo llevo-apunto a las muletas con la barbilla-lleva las muletas mas tarde a la casa

Y sin esperar respuestas, desapareció.

* * *

Frunció el ceño y arrugo la nariz.

La cabeza le dolía horrores y el aire estaba inundado de ese horroroso olor antiséptico de los hospitales.

Jadeo y abrió los ojos lentamente, temiéndose estar en San Mungo.

Parpadeo varias veces, y cuando se adapto a la luz, unas hermosas gemas plateadas se aparecieron en su campo de visión. _Igual que la primera vez_

Un suspiro de alivio escapo de los rosáceos labios, y se pregunto, en su aun embotado cerebro, a que sabrían.

-¿estás bien?-escucho que le preguntaba el rubio, inclinándose un poco sobre el

-me duele todo-respondió, con la garganta seca.

El rubio le ayudo a sentarse y le alcanzo varios viales y un vaso de agua.

Se lo tomo todo y poco a poco se sintió mejor. Pero todo estaba sospechosamente tranquilo...

-¿como demonios se te ocurrió usar magia?-siseo el rubio, haciendo varios pases de varita sobre el

Si, demasiada calma para un Slytherin temperamental y controlador… peor aún, un Slytherin, _temperamental, controlador y medimago_

-no me di cuenta de que...

-¡con un demonio Potter!-estallo el rubio, alejándose de el-no me vengas con mentiras baratas

-Draco-frunció el ceño-la cabeza me duele horrores

-y debería dejar que te quedaras invalido, ¡maldito mal agradecido!-escupió, dando vueltas por la habitación-te lo advertí, Potter-escupió el apellido, como en sus tiempos de escuela

-disculpa, Malfoy, pero no eres nadie para ordenarme-respondió de vuelta, con el mismo tono y cruzándose de brazos

Actitud muy infantil a ojos del rubio

-¡soy tu medimago!

-ni que te quisiera como médico-respondió, ya exasperado, taladrándole con la mirada-bien podría estar en San Mungo, con medimagos mucho _más capacitados_, y que no hayan estudiado en el mundo _muggle_-lo ultimo lo dijo con mofa-dime,_Malfoy_, ¿qué sentiste, siendo Sangre pura, al estudiar entre muggles?

Draco jadeo y palideció.

Eso había dolido, bastante. Muchos le habían dicho cosas similares, pero simplemente las pasaba por alto; pero que se las dijera él, el niño-que-vivió-y-venció, San Potter, el hombre al que _amaba_... Algo simplemente se rompió dentro del.

Harry respiraba agitadamente, con el rostro rojo de furia. ¿Quién se creía el rubio...?

Y cayó en cuenta de sus palabras. Palideció casi tanto como Draco y trago saliva.

-Draco yo...

-tienes razón, Potter-sus ojos se volvieron fríos e indescifrables-no soy más que un sucio mortifago jugando a ser un medimago

-Draco yo no...

-tranquilo-corto con frialdad-enviare a un medimago mas _competente_ a que te cuide-dio media vuelta, tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas-lamento haberme preocupado por tu salud, Harry, creí que eso es lo que debería hacer un buen medimago

Y dicho esto, salió sin esperar respuesta.

Harry jadeo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas de rabia. "Eres un idiota, Potter" se reprendió mentalmente.

Él no era nadie para juzgar al rubio. Draco le había salvado _de nuevo_. Y él se comportaba como un niño.

Maldiciéndose una y otra vez por su reacción. El rubio solo estaba preocupado por él. Por su persona. Por el auror que tenía su mundo de cabeza.

-que estúpido soy-jadeo, dejándose caer de espaldas

-si lo eres-respondió una suave y femenina voz

Dentro de su campo de visión apareció la morena que tambien compartía su casa, mirándole furiosa.

-acabas de echar por tierra cualquier acercamiento por parte de Draco-le pego suavemente en la frente-sin contar que le has dejado el camino libre al maldito Pietrovich

-¿qué tiene que ver Pietrovich con esto?

-el desgraciado babea por Draco, haría cualquier cosa por él, aunque lo oculte con una máscara de hilaridad-suspiro-si lo dejan libre búcara a Draco

-no lo permitiré-Harry se sentó bruscamente.

Gimió suavemente y se dejo caer nuevamente.

-pues pídele disculpas antes de que se vaya

Pansy se levanto y salió de la habitación, dejándole solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Estaba casi al dormirse (efecto de las pociones, supuso) cuando sintió la puerta abrirse.

Giro la cabeza y su corazón se detuvo, al ver al rubio, parado rígidamente en el marco de la puerta.

-Draco-murmuro, sus ojos brillaron esperanzados

-solo vine a despedirme, Potter-respondió tensamente

-no Draco-se apoyo en sus hombros y lo miro suplicante-hablemos ¿sí?

El rubio dudo, pero se acerco con cautela al moreno y se sentó a su lado, en una butaca que estaba cerca de la cama.

-lamento todo lo que dije-empezó Harry, sonrojándose-la verdad, eres muy buen medimago, y a mí me alegra que superaras tu aversión a los muggles, pero...

-ya sé que no te gusta estar postrado en cama-interrumpió, clavando sus ojos grises en los verdes-pero Harry, me preocupo por ti, como lo hago por Pansy, como lo hice con el Weasel

-comprendo-suspiro, ignorando el apodo-lamento haberte desobedecido, pero no quiero que te vayas

El rubio se sonrojo ligeramente. ¿Acaso el moreno sabría lo que esas palabras significaban para él?

-te diré lo mismo que a mi jefe-tomo aire y suspiro pesadamente-en el mundo muggle, hice un Juramento Hipocrático, ante poniendo las necesidades de mis pacientes a cualquier cosa-lo miro severamente unos segundos-eso incluye el tener que tomar medidas desesperadas

Se detuvo unos segundos, sopesando sus palabras, y Harry no le interrumpió.

-tu núcleo mágico esta inestable, se pudo haber roto y por consecuencia, te hubieras convertido en un squib por pérdida masiva de magia, o en el peor de los casos, habrías muerto-trago-los huesos de tus piernas sufrieron fisuras, tanto por el esfuerzo como por tu magia

Suspiro y lo miro seriamente.

-Si haces algo así de nuevo, podrías quedar inválido, o recluido en un trabajo de oficina, Harry

El aludido hizo una mueca. Ciertamente, eso no le apetecía.

-y por si fuera poco, el coctel de drogas que te soplo ese mal nacido, pudo haber hecho tu organismo adicto en cuestión de segundos, y matarte, es una suerte que estés bien

-lo siento

El rubio suspiro, tomo las manos del moreno y extendió los brazos. Saco su varita y encendió las luces.

Harry le miro confundido y desvió la vista a sus brazos. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que estaban vendados, desde las muñecas hasta el codo.

-cuando entre, estabas desgarrando tu piel, Harry-explico, acariciando suavemente las vendas-apuesto a que sentías tu piel arder y deseabas apagar el fuego, de alguna forma

-algo recuerdo-susurro

-eso es porque tu cuerpo apenas y si se estaba acostumbrando a la primera gran dosis que inhalaste-detuvo sus dedos sobre las muñecas ajenas-júrame que acataras todo lo que te diga, y prometo quedarme el tiempo que necesites

Harry lo miro, tratando de encontrar la trampa en todo eso. Pero no lo encontró. Se sintió tonto al dudar del rubio, pero las viejas costumbres no se dejan.

Draco lo miraba sincera y seriamente, a la espera de una respuesta. Suspiro y asintió.

-te lo juro, Draco, acatare todo lo que ordenes

El rubio sonrio ampliamente, sin detenerse a pensarlo, se levanto de un salto, abrazo a Harry y beso su mejilla.

-ahora descansa-revolvió el rebelde pelo negro, dio media vuelta y salió, con una dulce sonrisa adornando su rostro, apagando las luces y dejando todo sumido en penumbras.

Harry acaricio su mejilla unos segundos y sonrio como bobo. "Definitivamente, debo decirle antes de que se vaya".

Suspiro, se acomodo entre los almohadones y se dejó arrastrar por las aguas de la inconsciencia.

Continuara…

* * *

*Juramento Hipocrático: es un juramento público que hacen los que van a empezar sus prácticas con pacientes o se gradúan en medicina, fisioterapia, logopedia, odontología o personal de enfermería, lo hacen igualmente otras personas del área de la salud. Se hace ante los otros médicos, doctores y ante la comunidad. Su contenido es de carácter ético, para orientar la práctica de su oficio, es también el juramento que se basa a partir de la responsabilidad del ser humano y conciencia de ella.

RR:

**Gabriela Cruz: **en realidad... peero las cosas pasan por que tienen que pasar :3

Nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10

-no pienso hacerlo, Malfoy-escupió, cruzándose de brazos.

Lo taladro con la mirada, tratando de expresar todo el odio que alguna vez le profeso en su época de Hogwarts.

-Harry-empezó el rubio suavemente, sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

Un gesto que al moreno le recordó al profesor Snape. Definitivamente, el viejo y difunto profesor de Pociones y Draco habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, como _ahijado y padrino_ que eran... No obstante, ese pensamiento le provoco una oleada de celos al moreno.

-tómalo como un castigo por desobedecerme

-no lo hare, Malfoy, prefiero quedarme aquí

-el salón es más amplio-intento persuadirlo, adoptando una postura más relajada-y si los Weasleys o Granger vienen, puedo dejarte verlos

Harry entrecerró los ojos. ¿Acaso Draco creía que lo convencería con eso?

-no pienso usar _"eso"_-hizo un puchero de por mas infantil y Draco bufo.

-si me hubieras hecho caso...-Harry abrió la boca para defenderse pero el rubio lo detuvo-¡no seas infantil Potter!

Harry cerró la boca de golpe y se sonrojo.

El maldito hurón tenía razón.

Había pasado tan solo una semana desde que había pasado lo del departamento de aurores (sin contar que Draco casi se fue –por su culpa, como Pansy no se hartaba de recordarle-) y el rubio no lo había dejado moverse ni una sola vez.

Desvió la vista a la causa de su infantil actitud. El rubio estaba apoyado en lo que se convertiría (al menos para él) un nuevo método de tortura.

Las muletas serian reemplazadas por una _silla de ruedas_.

"Es por tu desobediencia" había dicho Draco al entrar, sonriendo burlón.

Y Harry se horrorizo. ¡¿Se había vuelto loco?!

"Debe ser una venganza por mi desliz" pensó azorado ''O tal vez por lo que le dije, ¡si serás imbécil Potter!''

-Harry...

-¡está bien!-gruño algo inteligible antes de continuar-ayúdame

La sonrisa de Draco volvió a aparecer en su rostro mientras daba los dos pasos que lo separaban del moreno.

Paso un brazo por la cintura del moreno y tomo uno de los brazos del, pasándolo por sus hombros. Le ayudo a levantarse y prácticamente lo arrastro hasta sentarlo en la silla de ruedas.

-si me haces caso, podrás caminar tu solito pronto

Harry bufo y Draco soltó una carcajada, empujando la _silla-del-horror_ (empezaba a odiar a los muggles por hacer cosas tan... vergonzosas) fuera de la habitación.

Al llegar a la sima de las escaleras, elevo la silla con un simple hechizo y bajo las escaleras.

Empujo la silla hasta el gran salón y Harry jadeo.

No había ni rastro de los viejos muebles de los Black. En realidad, la habitación estaba totalmente vacía a excepción de la chimenea y un extraño artefacto, obviamente muggle.

La mañana que habían ido al ministerio Harry se había sorprendido de lo "agradable" que estaba el salón. Sin los horribles cuadros de los Black, mas iluminado y limpio.

Pero esto era...

-estarás mas cómodo aquí-explico Pansy, pasando a su lado-a mi me parece que tu habitación era muy pequeña

Harry la observo atentamente, y hasta con sospecha. La morena se veía muy jovial y alegre, vestida con un pantalón ligero negro y una blusa simple color champagne.

Pero lo que más llamo la atención del moreno fue el pequeño abultamiento de su vientre.

-Pansy-la morena lo miro-¿cuánto tiempo?

Pestañeo varias veces confundida, pero luego cayó en cuenta. Sonrio ampliamente y acaricio su vientre.

-dentro de unos días serán cuatro meses

Harry asintió y sonrio. El embarazo le sentaba bien, tal vez por eso se veía radiante. Era una lástima que estuviera enferma... Sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

La manera en la que quedo embarazada y su enfermedad era algo cruel, y por muy indeseable que haya sido antes, la mujer que estaba frente a si no se lo merecía.

-¿qué nombre le pondrás?

-no estoy segura-se encogió de hombros y desvió la vista

Draco, que se había alejado de Harry y había acomodado una colchoneta en el suelo, se acerco al moreno, le ayudo a levantarse y lo acomodo sobre la colchoneta.

-Pansy

La morena asintió, salió y volvió con una canastita desconocida hasta ese momento para el moreno.

Sacando de ella un frasquito violáceo, Draco comenzó con los conocidos ejercicios para devolverle la movilidad a sus piernas.

* * *

Los siguientes días la pasaron así, haciendo ejercicios en el salón y luego Draco masajeando sus piernas con diferentes frasquitos.

Relajantes musculares, cremas humectantes, revitalizantes... Y un sin fin de cosas que harían a un centro de estética parecer cosa de aficionados, todas de la invención del rubio.

Una semana después, mientras Draco le ayudaba a estirar las piernas (esta vez de pie y apoyado en un extraño artefacto que Draco llamo "caballo"*) las llamas de la chimenea chispearon.

Ambos se detuvieron y alzaron la vista, justo cuando Ron entraba, seguido por Blaise y otro hombre que Draco había visto jamás en su vida.

Era alto, incluso más que Ron. Sus cabellos, de un castaño tan claro que le recordó a Harry a su antiguo profesor de DCAO, caían alrededor de su rostro en suaves bucles hasta un poco por debajo de las mejillas, enmarcándolo y resaltando su pálida piel.

Sus ojos azules como zafiros, más intensos que los del peli rojo, observaron el lugar con verdadero interés.

Lo más interesante, es que vestía una túnica de auror gris con grabados malva. Obviamente, no era ingles.

-comadreja, creo recordar haberte dicho que avisaras cuando vinieses-murmuro Draco poniéndose en pie y limpiándose los restos rosáceos de una crema en su bata, acción muy distante a una normal de Malfoy

-buenos días, hurón-Ron sonrio ampliamente, corto la distancia en dos zancadas y lo abrazo-a mi tambien me da gusto verte

Draco rodo los ojos, sonrio levemente y correspondió el abrazo.

-por desgracia no es una visita social-agrego Blaise, divertido por las acciones de su pareja

-¿y a qué vinieron?-Harry se alejo de la extraña cosa que Draco había instalado allí y se dejo caer suavemente en la colchoneta que había al lado

-en calidad de aurores, por supuesto-contesto Ron, retrocediendo unos pasos

-¿ahora que hice?-Draco alzo una ceja elegantemente, sonriendo burlón

-por ahora nada, Malfoy-Ron le devolvió la sonrisa-pero muchas personas en el ministerio quedaron inquietas, por la simple razón de que fueras el encargado de la mejora de Harry

La sonrisa de Draco se volvió una mueca, y el rubio soltó un bufido nada elegante

-¿y ahora qué quieren los retrogradas del ministerio?

-le han exigido al Ministro Shacklebot que asigne a un auror para mantenerte vigilado, debido a que Potter no puede, ni debe hacer magia-respondió Blaise, cruzándose de brazos.

Tanto Harry como Draco se quedaron mudos, analizando las palabras del moreno.  
Draco enrojeció de furia unos segundos, para luego palidecer de golpe. No será que...

-no confían en Draco-anuncio Harry, comprendiendo todo

-malditos retrogradas-mascullo el rubio, dio media vuelta y desapareció

Todos los allí presentes le miraron estupefactos; segundos después volvió, despotricando contra un gobierno retrograda y desconfiado, seguido por una divertida Pansy que revolvía una poción rosácea en un vaso de cristal, vestida con una sencilla blusa azul y un ligero pantalón blanco.

-los muggles no son tan imbéciles-siseo, dando vueltas como león enjaulado-con un demonio, no les basto vigilarme en San Mungo, y, ¡oh, por Salazar! A madre tan bien

-Draco-llamo suavemente la única mujer presenta y el aludido se detuvo-los dejas hablar, por favor-se bebió de un trago la poción

Draco asintió y se volvió a los tres aurores.

-¿y quién me _"vigilara"_?-pregunto con ironía, sintiéndose aun mas irritado

-yo-contesto el castaño, hablando por primera vez

-Draco, Harry, les presento a Kiefer Andel Ivanish-dijo Ron, señalándolo-fue transferido desde Rusia hace unas semanas y se le encargo esto

-mucho gusto-Harry sonrio ampliamente, había escuchado del traslado, pero no creyó que podría conocerle

-lo que sea-Draco rodo los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

Trato a toda costa de ignorar la mirada que le lanzo Ivanish a SU moreno (y no, no estaba celoso) o la sonrisa que este le dedicaba al castaño.

-bueno, los dejamos-Blaise, que había notado la incomodidad de Draco (que nada tenía que ver con tener a un auror monitoreando su trabajo), tomo a Ron por el brazo y casi lo arrastro a la chimenea-Draco, te espero esta noche en el departamento

-¿qué?-frunció el ceño y luego abrió los ojos sorprendido-lo olvide

-deje todo listo-le guiño un ojo-nos vemos, Potter, Pansy

La morena le sonrio y se despidió con la mano. Cuando ambos desaparecieron tras las llamas verdes fijo su vista en el castaño.

-¿cuánto estarás aquí?

-el tiempo suficiente-contesto, amablemente pero dando a entender que no respondería a mas nada

-Draco-el rubio la observo-los ejercicios de Potter terminaron, ¿podría hablar contigo?

Draco miro al castaño con desdén y asintió. Abandono la habitación, seguido por una más que divertida Pansy.

"Tal vez ahora si den el paso y se declaren" pensó divertido, maquinando un plan muy _slytheriano_ para juntar al par de cabezotas, y usaría de ventaja al guapísimo Kiefer Ivanish.

* * *

Intrigado, y luego de hablar largo y tendido con el ruso, Harry (avergonzado y ofuscado por tener que usar muletas) le pidió ayuda y este lo llevo hasta la habitación que ocupaba Pansy (que antes había sido de Draco).

La morena estaba tendida en la cama, con la blusa a la altura del tórax, un poco por debajo de sus pechos, dejando a la vista su vientre, que empezaba a redondearse.

Draco se revoloteaba alrededor de una maquinita blanca, obviamente muggle a ojos del moreno.

-¿qué es eso?-pregunto, tomando asiento en una silla que Kiefer había hecho aparecer

-es un _sonógrafo_-contesto el rubio, lanzando varios hechizos sobre dicho aparato-sirve para ver como están los bebes en el vientre de la madre-le miro y sonrio-dentro de uno o dos meses veremos el sexo

-Theo lo envió-continuo Pansy, sonriendo emocionada

-y ahora-Draco coloco una pasta verdosa sobre el vientre de la morena, bajo la atenta de ambos aurores-a ver cómo está el bebe

Tomo un pequeño aparatito, muy parecido a un micrófono y lo paso suavemente por el vientre de Pansy.

De inmediato, en la pantalla apareció una imagen algo borrosa, donde se mostraba una sombra negra rodeada de azul.

La sonrisa de la morena se borro.

-Draco...

-espera-le calmo, sin despegar la vista del aparato

Harry lo observo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El profesionalismo de Draco le daba un aura sensual, junto a la seguridad en sí mismo, que hizo al moreno sentirse excitado de golpe. Demonios, ¿el rubio podía ser más sexy?

Un gritito emocionado por parte de la morena lo saco de sus pensamientos. Observo al rubio señalar con un dedo la pantalla.

-señorita Parkinson-dijo, ceremonioso y con una sonrisa ladeada-le presento a su hijo

Si, el maldito Malfoy podía ser mucho más _sexy_.

Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la morena y una dulce sonrisa curva sus labios.

-gracias-susurro

-no hay porque-Draco sonrio, retiro el aparatito y se acerco al aparato mayor

Pansy le observo confundida hasta ver cómo, con un pase de varita, sacaba de quien sabe donde una placa flexible y se la extendía.

-tu saludable niño de 17 semanas-dijo

La morena la tomo con manos temblorosas y la acaricio suavemente.

Draco saco un pañuelo de su bolcillo y acaricio suavemente el vientre de su amiga, limpiándolo.

Harry observaba todo anonadado y extrañamente orgulloso de la ternura que emanaba el rubio.

-Potter-el oji verde poso la vista en la morena, que le sonreía-mira a mi niño

Harry se levanto, apoyándose en las muletas, se acerco no muy seguro y se sentó a su lado.

La chica puso la placa en sus manos y el observo, sorprendido, la manchita negra alrededor de tanto azul.

-esto se llama liquido abiótico-dijo el rubio, señalando lo azul-está dentro de la placenta y mantiene al niño allí, de vaciarse el liquido...

-perdería a mi niño-completo Pansy, acomodándose la blusa

-y este es el niño-continuo el rubio, como si no la hubiera escuchado, señalando la mancha negra-no se verá claramente hasta los seis meses y cuando arregle la estática que produce la magia

-es muy bonito-admitió el moreno, devolviéndole la placa a Pansy

-lo es-asintió, mirando con infinita ternura la imagen digital de su bebe

-Pansy, quédate aquí y descansa, enviare a Kreacher con tu almuerzo-Draco acaricio inconscientemente el vientre de su amiga-Potter, vamos a comer y luego revisar tu magia

El oji verde asintió y se levanto. Siguió al rubio, que no le había dirigido ni la mirada a Kiefer, el cual rodo los ojos y siguió a Harry, dejando a Pansy sola.

"Mi niño" pensó la morena, sonriendo tristemente.

* * *

Harry observo al rubio evaluativamente.

Llevaba varios días entre irritado y triste y sus ejercicios habían bajado de intensidad (ciertamente esa parte no le molestaba en absoluto).

Observo su almuerzo casi intacto y como el siempre recatado Malfoy jugaba con su café. Lanzo una furtiva mirada a Kiefer, que leía el Profeta no muy lejos de ellos.

La verdad el castaño era encantador y no había intervenido en sus ejercicios (lo cual agradecía, sabia de primera mano lo quisquilloso que podía llegar a ser Draco).

Recordó la forma tan dulce en que cuidaba a Pansy y monitoreaba su embarazo, y se pregunto si se debía a eso. Tal vez...

-Draco-el rubio le miro-¿quién es el padre del hijo de Pansy?

-un muggle llamado Antonio-frunció el ceño-no recuerdo el apellido

-ahhh-miro su café y se pregunto si el rubio mentía-¿y dónde está ahora?

-no me interesa, y mejor no saberlo, lo molería a crucios si me lo cruzo-gruño, atacando con ferocidad su almuerzo, pero sin llegar a comer

Kiefer alzo la vista unos segundos, sopesando si debía tomar eso como una advertencia o dejarlo pasar.

-¡Draco!-reprendió el moreno, consternado

-nada de Draco, Potter-siseo, clavando sus ojos, fríos como el acero, en los verdes-no dirías lo mismo si fuera Granger o la Wesselette la que estuviera en el lugar de Pansy

Harry abrió la boca y la cerro. Intento imaginar a la castaña o a la peli roja, consumidas lentamente por una enfermedad incurable y para el colmo embarazada de un imbécil...

Apretó los puños y golpeo la mesa, provocando que chispazos de magia salieran.

-no hagas magia-reprendió el rubio

-tienes razón-atajo ignorando la advertencia, mirándolo-pero yo no lo molería a crucios, yo le lanzaría el avada de una

El oji azul pestañeo. ¿Ese era el amable y dulce Salvador del Mundo Mágico?

La melodiosa y algo asida risa del rubio lo saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo sus ojos deslizarse hacia el oji gris, que revolvía el pelo de Harry con ternura.

-eso es, león, tu impulsividad te ganaría años en Azkaban-sentencio, sonriendo más distendido

Harry sonrio, feliz de que su comentario haya ayudado a Draco. Pero su sonrisa se borro al recordar la actitud del Slytherin.

-Draco

-¿hmm?

-¿Por qué…?-trago-¿por qué tratas a Pansy como una pieza de porcelana? No me mal entiendas, es... lindo, pero no es una actitud muy Slytherin

El rubio lo miro unos segundos, valorando los pros y contras de responder a esa pregunta. Al final suspiro y dio un largo trago a su bebida.

-ella no merece esto-dijo-es como mi hermana, a pesar de haberme atormentado por 7 años y mas en Hogwarts, al final aprendió la lección y se reivindicó

-eso no responde mi pregunta-apunto el auror, picado por la curiosidad-actúas como... Si fueras el padre

Draco lo miro como si le hubiese salido otro ojo y rio, con verdaderas ganas.

-que cosas piensas-se limpio unas lagrimillas-lo que pasa, es que, la verdad me emociona un poco esto de atender el embarazo de Pansy

Y ante los incrédulos ojos del moreno (y del castaño) el rubio se sonrojo levemente.

-nunca tendré hijos, por lo que nunca podre experimentar esto de nuevo, así que me aprovecho de lo que puedo

-¿no tendrás hijos?-frunció el ceño-¿por qué? ¿Qué hay de la continuidad del apellido Malfoy?-pregunto, como si no lo supiese ya

-porque me gustan los chicos, Potter-respondió a sinceridad, sonriendo relajadamente-y eso de continuar el apellido Malfoy, no me interesa

Se levanto, revolvió los negros cabellos y salió de la cocina, dejando a un más que anonadado Kiefer y aun muy feliz y a la vez preocupado Harry Potter.

* * *

Giro una vez más entre las sabanas. El calor era asfixiante, aunque el sabia que nada tenía que ver con la temperatura.

La pregunta de Potter le daba vueltas en la cabeza. De verdad él pensó que…

Por un momento se sintió herido de que el moreno pensara eso, pero analizándolo desde cierto punto de vista, lo comprendía.

Si fuese la Weasselette la que estuviese en esa situación, y Potter la cuidara tan bien de ella… hasta el pensaría que tenían algo.

Frunció el ceño y pateo las sabanas, sacándolas de su cuerpo. ¡Hacía calor!

Se levanto, acomodando su pantalón pijama gris (se le había hecho costumbre dormir sin la parte de arriba) y salió de la habitación. Un vaso de agua fresca no le haría daño.

Bajo con sumo cuidado, tratando de no despertar a los habitantes de la casa, y pensó, que si despertara al ruso, sería realmente divertido.

Sonrio de medio lado y fue directo a la cocina.

Cuando iba a entrar se detuvo en seco. La luz estaba encendida y el ruso estaba apoyado del desayunador, disfrutando de una cerveza de mantequilla.

Gruño suavemente y entro, ignorándolo.

El oji azul tampoco podía dormir, mas por estar pensando en unos enormes y preciosos ojos verdes que por otra cosa. Aunque el calor que se había instalado en la casa (que desde que llego había estado helada) no ayudaba mucho.

Harto de no poder dormir, se había levantado, había ido a la cocina y ahora disfrutaba tranquilamente de una cerveza.  
Le sorprendió ver al rubio medimago entrar, y no pudo evitar alzar una ceja inquisitiva al verle simplemente con el pantalón pijama.

Draco camino directo a la nevera (como se alegraba de que Harry tuviera uno de esos complicados aparatos muggles en casa), saco un jarrón de agua y se sirvió en un vaso, devolviendo el jarrón a la nevera.

Se apoyo en esta y bebió lentamente el agua, dándole vueltas nuevamente a la pregunta de Harry.

Cosa que también hacia el castaño. No pudo evitar (por mucho que le atrajese el auror de ojos verdes) mirar el _escultural_ cuerpo del medimago. Para que negarlo, Malfoy estaba como quería.

Y le había sorprendido bastante su declaración.

_"Porque me gustan los chicos, Potter"_, había declarado sin vergüenza alguna.

Sin poder evitarlo, dejo a un lado la cerveza de mantequilla y abrió la boca.

-¿es cierto lo que le dijiste a Potter?-la pregunta salió sin siquiera proponérselo, maldiciéndose por su indiscreción

Draco se sobresalto al escuchar la voz del auror. Lo miro unos segundos y volvió su vista a la ventana que había en la cocina.

-¿qué no soy el padre del hijo de Pansy?-pregunto, frunciendo el ceño

No es que no le gustaría ser padre. Simplemente en su mente no se concebía el poder tener una _relación_ con su amiga _mas haya_ de la de amistad o _fraternalidad_ que habían desarrollado en sus años juntos estudiando medicina.

Bien. La morena estuvo obsesionada con él durante sus 6 años en Hogwarts (po0 que no les permitieron hacer el último curso pero si le dieron los NEWTs para deshacerse de ellos), pero luego de compartir departamento (a regañadientes, pues ni él ni Theo tenían suficiente para mantenerse solos) y carrera, sus lazos de amistad se convirtieron en hermandad.

La quería como a una hermana. Y nada más.

-no-negó, agitando los bucles castaño-dorados-a lo de que...-trago, no sabiendo porque se sentía nervioso-de que te gustan los hombres

Draco sonrio de medio lado, sin mirarle.

-sí, pero no te preocupes, no me gustan los castaños

Kiefer se sonrojo violentamente y gruño.

-prefiero los morenos-continuo, mirándolo de soslayo-de preferencia, con los ojos verdes.

Jadeo. No podía ser que...

-¿te gusta Potter?-pregunto abruptamente, despegándose de la meseta

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-a ti tambien te gusta-declaro, se separo de la nevera y camino hasta el-pero, he de decirte, que Potter será mío

Contuvo la respiración y enrojeció de furia. El rubio era unos centímetros mas alto que él, y lo miraba de forma amenazadora, con sus fríos y penetrantes ojos grises, que parecían plata solidificada.

-¿quién te lo asegura?-escupió, con los dientes fuertemente apretados-eres un mortifago, ¿crees que un auror como Potter, se fijara en ti?

Draco alzo una ceja con elegancia, ocultando perfectamente lo que le afecto esa declaración.

No se dejaría pisotear por el ruso. _Y mucho menos dejaría que le humillara de esa forma_.

-querido _Kiefer_-murmuro, melosamente mientras una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en sus labios-Harry será mío, así tenga que pasar sobre ti

-eso lo veremos, _Draco_

Se sostuvieron la mirada con fiereza. Zafiro contra Plata. Declarándose una guerra silenciosa por el amor de Harry.

Sin saberlo, eran vigilados por una persona, que se escondía en las sombras que le proporcionaba la sala desprovista de luz.

"Perfecto" pensó, sonriendo ampliamente "al fin el cabeza dura de Draco encontró la motivación para decirle a Harry lo que siente"

Su sonrisa se amplió mucho más, y acaricio suavemente su vientre, ligeramente abultado.

Si se hubiera despertado un poco antes o un poco después, estaba más que segura que no hubiera presenciado el mudo enfrentamiento.

"Ahora solo falta remover los celos de Potter"

Y con un suspiro satisfecho, olvidándose del sofocante calor que la había levantado, Pansy regreso a su habitación, pensando en las mil y un formas de provocar los celos de Harry.

Estaba segura de que la impulsividad Gryffindor junto a un poco de celos seria el detonante perfecto.

Eso, sin contar la posesividad Slytherin, sumada a la de los Malfoy.

Un plan, que nunca fue formulado, estaba viento en popa. Solo rogaba a los grandes magos existentes y por existir, poder vivir lo suficiente como para ver a ese par feliz, el uno en los brazos del otro.

Continuara...

* * *

*Caballo: caballo con arcos es un aparato de gimnasia artística, usado únicamente por gimnastas masculinos. Solo que el que usa Draco con Harry no tiene arcos

RR:

**Gabriela Cruz: **debo darte una muy muy muy mala noticia: ellos no ''se declaran'' formalmente hasta el cap. 18 y ntp por Ginny XD no la veremos en muuuucho time

**Haqueval Di Vongola: **claro que hacen una linda pareja *w* jejeje creo que te divertiras... y odiaras a Harry XD

Nos leemos Creaturas!


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. 11

Pansy sonrio con desmedida malicia.

Oh, era realmente divertido recordar las miradas de odio que se lanzaban el castaño y su rubio amigo.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que los había "descubierto" declarándose la guerra por Potter, y desde entonces había empezado a urdir un plan que incluyera un poco de celos por parte del pelinegro.

¡Pero se lo estaban poniendo muy difícil!

Especialmente Draco, que no dejaba de gruñirle al auror extranjero, quien era prácticamente un ángel frente a Harry.

"Ay, mi pequeño Therion, que hare con este par" pensó, acariciando su vientre, sentada en uno de los comodísimos sofás del Salón, observando atentamente a Potter, que se movía de un lado a otro con su nuevo bastón (como se había alegrado de deshacerse de las muletas y silla de ruedas), regalo de Theodore (aunque este lo hizo más en son de burla).

Por supuesto, ella y Draco habían tenido una acalorada discusión sobre nombrar al niño (si era un niño) como a un demonio, y curiosamente como al medimago que atendía a la madre del rubio.

"Therion!" Pensó, sonriendo ampliamente.

¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

El guapísimo medimago era perfecto, lástima que fuese MUY _hetero_. Pero Potter _**no**__tenia porque enterarse._

-Pansy-la voz del moreno la hizo levantar la vista

-¿sí?-cuestiono, dedicándole una sonrisa por demás estremecedora para el moreno

-¿a dónde fue Draco?-cuestiono, sentándose frente a ella

Masajeo sus piernas, aun se sentía algo resentido al caminar, pero Draco no tenia porque enterarse, ¿verdad?

-con Tim-respondió a la ligera, frunciendo el ceño levemente, ¿ese era el nombre?

-¿Tim?-el oji verde palideció ligeramente, de quien hablaba Pansy?

-ah, bueno, el ya te contara-rio suavemente y se puso en pie-sabes, cocinas muy rico y yo tengo antojo de una tarta de chocolate, ¿me harías el favor?

Harry suspiro y asintió.

Se levanto, aferrándose con fuerza al bastón (lo único que lo salvaba de usar muletas) y siguió a Pansy a la cocina.

Total, no perdía nada por esperar al rubio y preguntar.

Y por supuesto, no estaba celoso.

* * *

Draco arribo a Grimmauld Place entrada bien la noche y se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá más cercano. Con Harry casi totalmente curado, no tenia porque pasar 24/7 en la mansión Black, pero quien le preocupaba era Pansy.

Después de haber pasado casi todo el día con Timothy Crown (un excéntrico medimago de unos 36 años, que estudiaba las ETS en magos) se sentía realmente agotado.

Física, mental y moralmente. Era desolador saber que Pansy posiblemente no tuviera oportunidad de sobrevivir...

"Pero que piensas" se reprocho, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá "ella vivirá, tiene que hacerlo para ver crecer a su hijo"

Su mirada se oscureció. Debía considerar seriamente el que, dentro de poco o mucho, Pansy necesitaría transfusión de magia, como había dicho Tim, y quien fuese el "donador" estaría mágicamente unido al no nato.

"Merlín" gimió internamente, ¿por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan complicadas?

El crepitar de las llamas le saco de sus cavilaciones. Alzo la vista y se fijo en la chimenea, donde las llamas poco a poco tomaban la forma del rostro de su amigo Theodore.

-buenas noches, Draco-saludo el castaño, sonriéndole levemente

-buenas noches Theo, ¿qué sucede?-devolvió el saludo, echándose un poco hacia delante

-me llego una carta del orfanato donde esta Altaír-informo de sopetón

Draco jadeo y casi se cae del sofá.

De pronto escucho un ruido en el piso de arriba y alzo la vista al cielo raso y valoro las posibilidades de subir a ver qué sucedía.

Espero unos minutos, pero al no escuchar nada mas, volvió la vista al rostro difuso entre las llamas de Theo.

-¿qué dijeron?

-está enfermo, y como no lograron localizarte en tu departamento me contactaron a mi

-demonios-jadeo nuevamente- él está en Francia!

-lo sé, ¿iras?

Draco lo miro seriamente, y pudo apreciar como su amigo se estremeció. ¿Qué pregunta tan estúpida era esa? ¡Por supuesto que iría!

No sabía en qué momento le había nacido ese instinto protector, tal vez convivir tanto con Neville en San Mungo, y luego con San Potter le había pegado la manía de héroes que tenían los Gryffindors.

-¿siquiera saben qué tiene?

-no, por eso solicitan tu presencia de inmediato, ¿en serio iras?

-por su puesto, Altaír me necesita y no lo dejare solo por nada del mundo

-¿qué hay de Pansy?-Theo le miro confundido

-solo serán unos días

-¿tan importante es para ti?

Asintió, sonriendo ampliamente.

-se nota que lo quieres-comento admirado el castaño, sus ojos verdes* brillando de emoción

-con todo mi corazón-asintió el rubio, sonriéndole

-bueno, me reclaman por estos lados-le giño un ojo, con una sonrisa picara aflorando en sus labios.

Draco rodo los ojos y se despidió de Theodore. Se levanto, decidido a descansar a sea un rato, temprano debería partir a Francia.

Subió las escaleras, con parsimonia, luchando con las ganas de devolverse y arrebujarse en el sofá.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio a la figura que le observaba desde los pies de las escaleras, del lado contrario por el que subió.

Unos hermosos ojos verdes refulgieron en la oscuridad, con un brillo entristecido.

"Ya tiene a otra persona en su vida" pensó, sumamente deprimido mientras subía las escaleras "tal vez, debería rendirme en este amor imposible"

Harry suspiro, luchando por contener las lágrimas, luchando por no arremeter contra todo.

Y sobre todo, tratando de convencerse de que, por supuesto, _NO_ estaba celoso... ¿Verdad?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Draco anuncio que iría a Francia por uno o dos días, sin dar la razón de este viaje. Pansy estaba sorprendida, pero nada más ver la expresión de su amigo, supo que solo había alguien que lo haría viajar a Francia: Altaír.

El rubio le ofreció a Harry dejarle a cargo de Theo o Neville durante ese par de días, pero este se negó, prometiéndole que se cuidaría.

-recuerda no hacer magia-recordó el rubio, jugando distraídamente con el traslador que lo llevaría a su destino-te pondré un hechizo para monitorearte

-como quieras-respondió con el moreno, con más frialdad de la que pretendía

Draco alzo una ceja, saco su varita y pronuncio el hechizo de forma casi inaudible, bajo la atenta mirada de Kiefer.

-listo-Draco sonrio-¿seguro qué no quieres qué...?

-no soy un niño, Draco-gruño fastidiado

El rubio suspiro y se giro a Pansy, que estaba cruzada de brazos de forma obstinada.

-voy contigo-declaro

-Pansy en tu estado...

-Draco, soy medimaga, se los riesgos que corro en mi estado, y viajar con traslador no es uno de ellos

-si tú insistes-gruño, tomándola por un brazo.

Apunto el traslador con su varita y este se activo de inmediato, haciéndolos desaparecer a ambos.

Harry suspiro, dejándose caer en el sofá que tenía más cerca, enterró su rostro en sus manos.

¿Por qué sentía un gran vacío en su pecho?

A claro, porque cabía la posibilidad de que Draco ya tuviese una _pareja_

El castaño, que se apoyaba al lado de la chimenea, observaba a Harry con una enigmática sonrisa en los labios.

"No puedo creer que Malfoy me lo haya dejado tan fácil" pensó, acercándose a Harry

Estaba decidido. Aprovecharía ese par de días para conquistar al moreno.

* * *

Sus pasos resonaban en los muros del pasillo. Le extrañaba que siendo el lugar que era no hubiera ni un solo ruido.

Suspiro y dobló una esquina, para luego entrar en la primera habitación; lo hizo sin dudarlo, se sabía el camino de memoria.

La habitación a la que había ingresado estaba totalmente a oscuras, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Altaír?-llamo suavemente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y encendiendo las luces con un paso de varita

-¿Dra... Draco?-escucho le llamaban, con tanta suavidad que creyó haberlo imaginado.

Camino directo a la cama y se sentó en la orilla, retirando las sabanas con delicadeza.

Debajo de estas, con las mejillas encendidas y la frente perlada de sudor, se encontraba un niño, de no más de 6 años.

Sus largos cabellos negros se pegaban a su rostro, su respiración era algo forzosa y apretaba los ojos con fuerza.

-¿cómo te sientes?-pregunto el rubio, retirando algunos mechones del oscuro cabello del niño

-m... mal-tartamudeo, tratando de abrir los ojos-m... me due... duele todo

-¿qué más sientes pequeño?-pregunto, agitando su varita para medir la temperatura

-no respiro-susurro-¿me llevaras contigo?

Draco desvió la vista de los números que habían salida de su varita, clavando sus grises ojos en los azul grisáceos del niño, que le miraba esperanzado.

-aun no, Altaír, lo siento-acaricio sus sonrojadas mejillas

-no importa-sonrio débilmente, pero sus ojos estaban opacos y entristecidos

Draco frunció el ceño. Se levanto y saco todas las sabanas de encima del niño. Ahogo un gemido.

Malditos animales!

Las pequeñas piernas y los bracitos del morocho estaban llenas de moratones y arañazos, algunos con muy mala pinta.

-Altaír, ¿quién...?

El niño desvió la vista, tratando de reprimir las muecas de dolor que le provocaban el moverse.

El rubio se inclino y deslizo sus dedos con suavidad por los costados de Altaír, ahogando un nuevo gemido al confirmar su sospecha: Altaír tenía varias costillas rotas y posiblemente algún fragmento había astillado sus pulmones o algo similar.

-te prometo que te sacare de aquí-susurro, besando su frente-no importa lo que deba hacer

El niño sonrio ilusionado. Eso sería realmente genial.

* * *

Harry suspiro por encima vez en lo que hiba de día, llevando una cucharada de pai de calabaza a sus labios.

Draco se había marchado hacia solo un par de horas y el ya lo extrañaba, desde su explosivo carácter al momento de regañarle por no obedecerle, hasta su altanería e indiferencia al hablar con Kiefer. Su dulzura al tratar a Pansy, su paciencia con sus ejercicios, su concentración mientras preparaba una poción (había tenido el descaro de espiar al rubio mientras este preparaba las pociones que debía ingerir, con la excusa de que se aseguraría el rubio no hiciera nada raro -algunos hábitos prevalecen-).

-Harry, te desinflaras si sigues suspirando-comento Kiefer, sonriendo con cierta mofa.

-lo siento-se sonrojo levemente y le sonrio nerviosamente-debo de estarte aburriendo

-para nada-Kiefer se sentó a su lado, sonriéndole coquetamente-te propongo algo, ¿por qué no aprovechamos que Malfoy no está y salimos a dar una vuelta?

-¿tú y yo?-pregunto Harry, sintiendo su sonrojo acentuarse

-no veo a nadie más por aquí-respondió con simpleza, ampliando su sonrisa-¿qué dices?

-no quisiera pasearme por el Mundo Mágico así-señalo el bastón-y no es que me avergüence, es que los del Profeta viven pendientes a lo que hago

-podemos ir al mundo Muggle-ofreció, pacientemente

Harry lo miro unos segundos, desconcertado.

¿Era su imaginación o Kiefer le estaba coqueteando?

Si era así, no podía hacerle eso a Dra...

Interrumpió ese pensamiento. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba por la cabeza?

Draco debería estar muy feliz en Francia con el tal _Altaír_, no tenia porque comportarse como... si fueran algo.

Le sonrio a Kiefer y asintió, Draco no tenia porque enterarse.

Además, _no_ aceptaba la cita con intenciones de _poner celoso_ al rubio. No señor, el no planeaba eso, en caso de que Draco lo supiera.

"Disfruta tu estadía con Altaír" pensó desdeñoso, mientras se ponía en pie y seria a Kiefer al salón.

No.

Harry Potter no estaba _celoso_ de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía.

* * *

-¿cómo es posible que no sepan que le sucedió a Altaír?-cuestión con tal frialdad el rubio, que sus palabras hubieran helado la sangre de cualquiera.

Cualquiera menos la señora Coptom, directora del orfanato donde forzosamente debía estar Altaír, por ser _hijo de un mortifago._

-ya se lo dije, _señor Malfoy_-respondió, sin ocultar el asco que le provocaba pronunciar siquiera el nombre-no sé qué le sucedió, solo sé que un día no fue al comedor, y cuando fueron a verlo estaba ardiendo en fiebre

-¿sabe usted que tiene un pulmón perforado, 6 costillas rotas, 3 cada lado, un sin número de moretones y un posible trauma craneal?-pregunto, alzando una ceja, luchando con las ganas de hechizar a la bruja

-no, no lo sabía-respondió con palpable indiferencia

Si por ella fuera, todos los hijos de mortifagos (especialmente mortifagos como los padres de Altaír) serian echados a la calle o asesinados sin pensarlo. No le agradaba para nada tenerlos en el orfanato.

Draco respiro hondo, luchando por no moler a crucios a la mujer, o peor, lanzarle la maldición asesina.

La miro seriamente, con sus fríos ojos grises, llameantes de un gélido desprecio hacia ella, que la hizo estremecer.

-es más que obvio que _no_ quiere a Altaír aquí-dijo, suavemente, tratando de clamar su ira-¿por qué no firma los papeles de adopción y me deja llevármelo?

-primero, vuestro Ministerio tiene que confirmar que es usted apto para una adopción, cosa que dudo hagan, y segundo, las cosas no son tan sencillas

-su custodia me corresponde por derecho-escupió, apretando fuertemente los puños-y me asegurare de sacarlo de este maldito lugar, a toda costa

-¿es una amenaza, señor Malfoy?-cuestiono incrédula porque la fría mascara de aparente calma se cayera a pedazos por una _nimiedad_

-tómelo como se le venga en gana

Dicho esto, el rubio dio media vuelta, ignorando la expresión estupefacta de la mujer.

"Porque me llamo Draco Malfoy, te sacare de aquí, Altaír"

* * *

Harry se la paso en grande.

La verdad el ruso era realmente divertido... y guapo. Muy simpático y comprensivo.

A su lado, no pensó ni una sola vez en Draco, lo que, al llegar a Grimmauld Place le hizo sentir mal.

Sentimiento que se empeoro cuando, al entrar en la cocina, se encontró con Pansy dentro de esta, sentada cómodamente en uno de los taburetes, disfrutando de una taza de té.

-¿y Draco?-pregunto sin pensarlo, sentándose a su lado

-se quedo en Francia, vendrá mañana, a más tardar al medio día-respondió con suavidad la morena, clavando sus ojos en Kiefer, que acaba de entrar siguiendo a Harry

-ah, ¿cómo llegaste?

-con un traslador-Pansy termino su te-¿se divirtieron a donde sea que hayan ido?

Harry se sonrojo, apartando la vista, huyendo de la negra mirada de la chica.

-si-respondió, con una repentina timidez en la voz.

¿Por qué se sentía como el crio que fue en Hogwarts?

-no te preocupes, no le diré a Draco que desobedeciste su estricta orden de no salir de aquí

-Pansy yo...

-tranquilo-la joven sonrio-yo ahora mismo debo ir con Theo-rodo los ojos-Harry, si necesitas algo no dudes en usar la Red Flu

La chica se levanto, dejo la taza en el fregadero y salió de la cocina, con paso elegante.

Se sentía culpable por haber salido, pero no podía negar que se la paso realmente bien junto a Kiefer.

Se llevo la mano a los labios y los acaricio, sonrojándose.

El ruso no besaba tan mal.

* * *

Pasaron dos días luego de que Draco se marchara a Francia y Harry tenia los nervios de puntas.

Cualquier cosa le hacía enojar con facilidad y se la pasaba torturándose mentalmente, pensando en que Draco debía estar muy feliz junto a Altaír.

Y si, lo admitía, ardía en celos de solo pensar en el rubio junto a otra persona, hombre o mujer, en plan romántico.

Aunque claro, el no podía hablar. Había dejado que Kiefer lo besara... varias veces. Y lo había disfrutado. Para qué negarlo! El ruso estaba como quería y besaba maravillosamente bien. Algo en su corazón se derretía cuando lo tenía cerca... pero su mente, traidora, le decía que traicionaba a Draco (aunque no estaban juntos).

Se vio varias veces tentado a destrozar su habitación, a punta de hechizos, pero se controlo, por 2 simples razones: 1-no quería decepcionar al rubio y 2-el medimago le había amenazado con colocarle unos brazaletes inhibidores de magia.

Y Kiefer no paraba de coquetearle abiertamente. El castaño era muy guapo, besaba bien, y era realmente encantador, pero su corazón ya estaba ocupado por cierta serpiente que estaba ahora en Francia.

Bufo, mirando el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea.

Acababan de dar las 7 de la noche y el no tenía muchos ánimos de levantarse a preparar algo de cenar, y estaba solo.

Pansy estaba con Blaise y Theo, haciendo quien sabe que cosas de Slytherins, y Kiefer había tenido que ir al ministerio a entregar un informe sobre el trabajo de Malfoy, y no había regresado aun.

Se arrebujo en el sofá, cerró los ojos suspirando, con la intención de dormirse. Cosa que logro en tan solo unos segundos.

Su sueño era tan ligero, que el sonido de una aparición lo hizo sentarse de golpe, sacando la varita por puro reflejo.

-¿no te dije que no podías usar magia?-escucho que le preguntaban, con frialdad y rabia contenida.

Se coloco los lentes y busco la voz por todas partes, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el rubio, que se apoyaba en la chimenea, con expresión indescifrable.

-buenas noches-saludo, sonriendo débilmente, mientras dejaba la varita sobre la mesita de centro.

-buenas noches-devolvió el saludo-¿por qué estas acá abajo y no arriba?

-me quede dormido-se encogió de hombros

-¿y Pansy?

-con Theo y Blaise

Draco asintió, miro a su alrededor y alzo una ceja

-¿e Ivanish?

-en el Ministerio-Harry dudo unos segundos antes de preguntar-Draco, ¿dónde estabas?

-en Francia-respondió como si fuera lo más obvio-Potter, estoy realmente cansado-"y de muy mal humor" pensó- hablamos mañana

-claro-Harry frunció el ceño

¿El rubio se habría peleado con quien sea a quien fue a ver a Francia?

Porque ciertamente, se veía que estaba de pésimo humor.

Harry bufo. "Eso no debe interesarme"

Pero claro que le interesaba. Gruño.

No importa lo que tuviera que hacer, desde que se curara, le pediría al rubio que estuviera con él.

Le importaba poco que el rubio se estuviese viendo con alguien.

"Malfoy es mío" pensó, posesivamente.

Definitivamente, ese era un más que excelente momento de dejar salir aunque fuese un poco su vena Slytheriana.

Y tratar de dejar a un lado sus celos.

Continuara...

* * *

RR:

**Gabriela Cruz: **las esperanzas mueren rapido, perdon. No, lo siento. Su media declaracion se ve arruinada luego asi que... no

**lisicarmela: **porque a esta autora le gusta el drama y no las historias donde ellos se acuestan a la primera

**suuchan1795: **me agrada que te guste... no prometo nada con lo de Pansy

**Moontsee VR: **me alegra que te guste. Sips, hasta el18. Si, sufriran, lo siento. Si, lo odiaras XD ya te daras cuenta. Asi como odian a Draco en HJPM, asi lo odiaran aqui W lo de Pansy hasta a mi me dolio ponerlo :s pero por causas de fuerza mayor las cosas son asi, te hare un Spoiler: Cissy despierta! *w* xD odiaras mucho a Kiefer, creeme XD

Nos leemos Creaturas!


	12. Chapter 12

Cap. 12

Esa noche, Draco se la paso en una duermevela insoportable.

No podía dejar de pensar en Altaír, y rogaba (consciente e inconscientemente) que no le pasase nada malo. No estaba seguro de que su _"amenaza"_ haya servido de mucho con la directora.

A la mañana siguiente, su humor no era el mejor que se diga, y empeoro cuando, al bajar a la cocina, vio a Kiefer _demasiado cerca_ de _SU_ Harry.

"¿Mío? ¿Y desde cuándo?" Pensó con mofa, a sinceridad, hacía tiempo que había perdido las esperanzas de lograr algo con el moreno.

-buenos días-saludo Pansy, pasando a su lado con una radiante sonrisa

-ni tan buenos-señalo Harry, apuntando las ojeras de Draco

-Dray, ¿no iremos a San Mungo hoy?

-¿a San Mungo?-pregunto confundido el rubio, ya cerca de la cafetera eléctrica del moreno-¿y para...?-se interrumpió a sí mismo, recordando de golpe

-sí, querido, a San Mungo-Pansy se sentó al lado de Harry y tomo una de las tostadas que había en su plato-el doctor Therion me envío una carta, te requiere urgentemente allí, sin contar que debemos llevar a Harry

-¿y a mí por qué?-cuestiono el moreno, repentinamente molesto

-quieren asegurarse de que hago un buen trabajo-respondió el rubio, sentándose al lado de Pansy-lo había olvidado por completo

-yo no puedo ir-continuo Pansy-por razones más que obvias, y tu-señalo al castaño que observaba todo en silencio-te quedaras con migo, querido

El oji azul alzo una ceja pero no dijo nada. Tenía bastante experiencia en que NO debería de contradecir a la bruja, y mucho menos en su estado.

-bueno-Draco se levanto-Harry, sube a alistarte, salimos en 30 minutos

Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina.

-¿quién es el doctor Therion?-pregunto Harry, como quien no quiere la cosa

-un medimago de San Mungo-respondió la morena, en el mismo tono, ocultando su sonrisa tras la taza de té que bebía

Esa cita con el _doctor_ le caía como anillo al dedo. Lástima que se perdería el espectáculo.

* * *

Cuando arribaron a San Mungo, muchas personas (por no decir todas) miraron sorprendidas al gran Harry Potter, el mejor auror del departamento de aurores, caminar con un bastón y acompañado del medimago, ex-mortifago, Draco Malfoy.

Ciertamente, habían escuchado que su héroe había tenido un accidente y un medimago le atendía en su casa, pero jamás se imaginaron que dicho medimago sería precisamente Malfoy.

Ambos, ignorando las insistentes miradas de pacientes y empleados, subieron las escaleras tranquilamente hasta el 3to piso, por el área de Daños provocados por Pociones o Plantas.

Cada enfermera con la que se encontraban alzaba una ceja, sorprendidas de ver al medimago Malfoy junto a Harry. Los doctores en cambio, sonreían de medio lado, y, disimuladamente, se pasaban pequeñas bolsitas.

"Idiotas" pensó Draco, bufando.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta y Draco toco suavemente, retrocediendo unos pasos.

-¿qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto el moreno, en un débil susurro

-mi superior quiere que alguien más se asegure de que de verdad expulse todos los químicos de tu cuerpo-rodo los ojos-luego iras con un especialista para que regule tu magia y otro que se asegurara de que tus piernas estén bien

-literalmente... ¿seden tu cargo a otros?

-no-le sonrió levemente-y en caso de que lo hicieran, espero me permitas quedarme allí con Pansy, mi departamento es muy pequeño para tener un laboratorio de pociones

-¿y Malfoy's Manor?

-confiscada

La puerta se abrió antes de que Harry pudiese preguntar algo más. Por ella salió una mujer, de no más de 30 años.

Alzo una de sus perfectas cejas castañas y sus ojos negros brillaron expectantes.

-veo que no se te olvido, _Malfoy_

-imposible hacerlo, _McMillian_-Draco se giro hacia Harry-una enfermera te llevara con los otros dos doctores, yo debo entregar tu record medico y el de Pansy

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se alejo por el pasillo.

-¿eres familia de Ernie McMillian?-pregunto, entrando en el consultorio

-su hermana mayor-respondió la joven, sonriéndole

Harry suspiro.

Ese sería un día muy largo.

* * *

Draco miro sorprendido al (¿por qué negarlo?) guapísimo hombre parado frente a él.

Alexander Therion era uno de los medimagos más guapos de San Mungo (luego de Draco, según algunas enfermeras). Un australiano de 28 años, alto, de largos y brillantes cabellos negros, que caían como una cascada ondulada por su rostro; unos profundos, penetrantes e hipnóticos ojos dorados y una sonrisa encantadora. Sin contar con su dulce y contagiosa personalidad.

Draco, jamás admitiría en voz alta, que en un intento auto impuesto de olvidarse de Harry había estado medio enamorado de Therion.

Siempre le pareció muy guapo, pero ahora no podía apreciar su belleza natural, estaba demasiado centrado en sus palabras.

-es decir, ¿madre despertara?-cuestiono, controlando su emoción

-no es muy seguro, Draco-suspiro el hombre, su fuerte asentó australiano provocando estremecimientos en la espina dorsal del rubio-no quiero darte esperanzas, pero en los últimos días tu madre a presentado mejoras y puede que despierte

-oh, Merlín gracias-murmuro, mirando por la ventana de la puerta, hacia la cama donde su madre descansaba-¿puedo...?

-por supuesto, te espero aquí

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, una sonrisa cálida y sincera, dándole todo su apoyo.

Draco le regalo una media sonrisa y entro en la habitación.

Sentía las palmas de las manos húmedas, sudadas por los nervios, pero no podía moverlas para secarlas.

El solo pensar que su madre estaba bien, que despertaría...

Se sentó frente a ella y acaricio su mejilla, sonriendo al ver el color en estas, contrario a la palidez casi mortal que tenia la última vez que fue.

-Alex dice que estarás bien-susurro, jugando con las rubias hebras del pelo de su madre-me alegra saber que por fin despertaras

Su voz se quebró y las lágrimas luchaban por escapar de sus ojos

-me haces una falta terrible, creo que te lo he dicho-rio con amargura-Pansy tiene casi 5 meses y esta preciosa, el embarazo le sienta

Suspiró y alzo la vista.

-temo-su voz se quebró nuevamente, no quería formularlo, una cosa era saberlo y suponerlo, y otro decirlo en voz alta.

Sentía que si lo hacía, se haría realidad.

-temo que no sobrevivía-murmuro, tan bajo, que pensó no haberlo dicho-pronto tendré que hacerle una transfusión de magia, pero es posible que ella...

Suspiro fuertemente y apoyo su cabeza en la cama.

-Altaír es otro que me tiene preocupado-gruño-los malditos del orfanato no están cuidándolo como se debe, tuve que ir a revisarlo hace un par de días

Esta vez las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas

-estoy pensando en pedirle a Potter que me ayude a conseguir la custodia del pequeño-alzo la vista al rostro pacifico de su madre, sus mejillas bañadas en lagrimas-¿crees sea buena idea? Tal vez deba conseguir una casa más grande

Suspiro nuevamente. Pensó seriamente en que, de seguir así, se quedaría sin aire en los pulmones.

Se limpio las lágrimas, acomodo su pelo y sonrió de medio lado. Su madre despertaría.

Nada podía hacerlo más feliz.

* * *

El último Sanador con el que se vio, un tal Thompson, fue muy simpático.

Y luego de revisar sus piernas comento el buen trabajo que hacia el rubio: no había ni una sola fisura en sus piernas y con un poco más de ejercicios lograría dejar el molesto bastón en unos días.

Contrario a lo que le dijo la medimaga Miles, quien aseguro que su magia estaba completamente anivelada, alabando la astucia de Malfoy al administrarle las pociones y restringirle el uso de magia.

Thompson, un agradable hombre de cuarenta y tantos años, estuvo revisándolo por largo rato, y al final le entrego una crema para aliviar el dolor que aun le producía recorrer grandes distancias (cosa que Malfoy había ignorado para evitar una discusión con él) y que aseguro, con un par de días administrándola este pasaría.

-Malfoy es un buen sanador-aseguro el hombre, ayudándole a levantarse (estaba totalmente entumecido luego del riguroso examen)-hizo un trabajo excelente a pesar de que esa _no es su especialidad_

-¿ah, no?-pregunto, sorprendido

La verdad él no tenía ni idea de que en se había especializado el rubio, solo sabía que era sanador y medico en el mundo muggle.

-sí, sería bueno en esta área, pero no se desencanto por ella

-¿y en que está especializado?

-pediatría-comento distraídamente el hombre, revolviendo en uno de sus gavetas-en el mundo muggle según oí, ni en San Mungo ni el Ministerio le permitieron especializarse en pediatría mágica-gruño, molesto-algo tonto, Malfoy ha demostrado ser de fiar

-¿cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando aquí?

El medimago le miro y pareció pensárselo.

-a ver, casi se cumplen 6 años desde la guerra, Malfoy empezó a trabajar hace casi un año, tal vez año y medio-le sonrió tendiéndole el ungüento-me sorprende que haya logrado terminar medicina y especializarse en tan solo 4 años, a lo sumo 5

Harry asintió, concediendo que era sorprendente. Draco no solo era inteligente, también lo suficientemente aplicado como para terminar una carrera así de rápido.

-¿sabe dónde puedo encontrarle?-pregunto, guardando el tubo en su gabardina

-cuarto piso, Daños por Hechizos Irreversibles, habitación 404, con el medimago Therion

Harry le regalo una sonrisa de agradecimiento, algo torcida.

"Con el medimago Therion" se repitió en su cabeza varias veces mientras salía y dirigía sus pasos asía allí.

"¿Quién demonios es Therion?"

No iba a negarlo.

Estaba terriblemente celoso, pero debía pensar con la cabeza fría.

Draco no era nada suyo como para andar celándolo.

"A demás" agrego "el ya tiene a Altaír"

* * *

Cuando llego al pabellón que le indico Thompson, se fijo en el hombre que hablaba con Draco.

No pudo evitarlo. El simple hecho de que estuviese tan cerca del rubio, y que este parecía haber llorado, y que el moreno junto a él acariciaba su mejilla con cariño…

Apretó fuertemente los dientes e hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para no gritarle al extraño que no toque lo que era suyo.

Se acerco a paso fuerte, apretando el bastón y cuando estaba a uno o dos metros de ellos escucho algo que le helo la sangre.

-ella estará bien, Draco, Pansy es fuerte-le consoló el moreno, acariciando su pelo

-me preocupa-admitió, mirando la puerta a sus espaldas-y madre también

-Narcissa despertara, Draco, y Pansy estará bien-aseguro

Draco sonrio y asintió, se seco las lagrimas y adopto su típica mascara de indiferencia.

Harry suspiro y decidió terminar de acercarse.

-Draco-llamo, sonriendo levemente

-Harry-Draco pestañeo, miro su reloj y volvió a mirarle-vaya, creí que se tomarían más tiempo

-todos dijeron que estoy mejor-se encogió de hombros y miro de soslayo al medimago, que le miraba intrigado

-Harry-Draco capto la indirecta y sonrió más relajado-te presento al medimago Alexander Therion, Alex, el es Harry Potter

-mucho gusto, señor Potter-saludo, sonriendo sinceramente

-igualmente-miro a Draco confundido y este giro los ojos, señal de que luego le explicaría

-bueno, Draco, debo ir a presentar el reporte, te enviare lo que necesitas

-gracias

El moreno se despidió de ambos y dirigió sus pasos al final del pasillo.

-Draco, ¿quién está allí?-pregunto, señalando la puerta

-mi madre-respondió el rubio, mirando en la misma dirección que señalaba el moreno

-oh-Harry asintió, incomodo

Había escuchado que Narcissa Malfoy tenía plaza permanente en San Mungo, pero no se imagino que fuera precisamente en _esa_ área.

-¿qué sucedió?

Draco lo miro, los ojos fríos, como plata solidificada.

-Draco, no es para fastidiarte-dijo rápidamente-solo sabía que tu madre estaba aquí, no sé el por qué

-se desconoce el por qué-respondió el rubio, suspirando pesadamente-está en coma, luego de recibir un hechizo que iba directo _hacia mi_

Harry abrió la boca, pero la cerro, consciente de que si decía algo el rubio no le respondería.

-se han intentado hechizos y pociones, se intento de todo y... nada-el moreno registro un tono casi desesperado en su voz-Alex dijo que ha mostrado signos de actividad, pero es poco probable que ella...

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un sollozo. Harry, no sabiendo que hacer, lo abrazo.

Draco, sorprendiendo a Harry, envolvió su cintura y apoyo su rostro en el hombro del moreno, dejando las lagrimas corriendo libremente.

El _jamás_ había llorado frente a alguien, ni siquiera frente a su madre (cuando estaba consciente). No entendía porque, y prefería no hacerlo, estaba llorando justamente en el hombro de Harry Potter.

Cuando se sintió más tranquilo, se alejo de él, sonrojado y avergonzado.

-lo siento-susurro, limpiándose las lagrimas, pero estas seguían saliendo

Harry detuvo sus manos, acerco sus labios y beso sus mejillas, secando con estos el torrente de lágrimas. Deslizo sus labios suavemente hasta sus labios y, guiado por un impulso, los junto a los de Draco.

No fue un beso como tal. Un roce a penas, juntos sí, pero solo un roce. Ligero, que dejo los labios de ambos cosquilleando.

Se separo, algo avergonzado. Draco lo miraba sorprendido y rojo como tomate.

Sin decir nada, el rubio tomo su brazo y desapareció de allí.

Al llegar a Grimmauld, soltó al moreno y subió a su habitación como una exhalación. Dejando a un más que confundido Harry en el medio de la sala.

¿Qué demonios habían hecho?

Continuara...

* * *

Hey! les gusto? no les gusto? XD en el proximo cap mataran a Harry! ok ya w

RR:

**Gabriela Cruz: **Porque Harry es un impulsivo Gryffindor, por eso... si, tranquila, Kiefer desaparece QwQ

**Moontsee VR: **oh no, mi pobre Kiefer no! ok ya XD Tu duda con respecto al pequeño Altair sera respondida mas abajo :3 jejej denada por el Spoiler y si, Harry es un poquito (muy) tonto W

**Les dejo un pequeñisimo adelanto del cap 13!**

[...]-¿papeles?-pregunto el moreno, girándose

-si-asintió cautelosa la medimaga-supongo ayudaras a Draco a recuperar la custodia de su ahijado-comento, con naturalidad

Harry miro al rubio y luego a ella, cada vez más confuso.

-no Pans-respondió el rubio-buscare otro auror que quiera firmar-escupió, desembarazándose de la prisión que ofrecían los brazos de Harry

Más confuso aun, Harry observo, por primera vez, el pergamino que tenía el medimago en sus manos.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se lo arrebato y lo abrió. Lo leyó rápidamente y palideció considerablemente.[...]

[...]Entre sus manos tenía nada más y nada menos que una solicitud de adopción para Altaír Rafael Lenstrange Black, hijo de Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lenstrange y ahijado de Draco Malfoy.[...]

Nos leemos Creaturas!


	13. Chapter 13

Cap. 13

Por la mañana, Draco flotaba en las nubes, y mientras preparaba el dichoso aparato muggle para la sonografía de Pansy, tarareaba una tonta cancioncilla muggle que alguna vez había escuchado mientras estudiaba.

La morena le miraba divertida desde la cama, acariciando su prominente vientre, que se había inflado (según ella) el doble en los últimos días.

No debía sentirse acomplejada, al fin y al cabo era su hijo, pero no podía evitar pensar que _eso no era normal_

-tranquila, Pans-Draco le sonrio, echando la gélida y viscosa pasta verdosa sobre su vientre-tu bebé está bien

-ya lo sé-asintió, apenada-pero...

Se quedo callada al ver la imagen que se proyecto en el aparato.

Ambos médicos jadearon sorprendidos y se miraron, incrédulos.

Un grito escapo de la garganta de la futura madre y casi de inmediato, Harry, seguido de Kiefer, entró a su habitación.

Ambos aurores miraron extrañados las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de Pansy, acompañadas por una sonrisa boba.

-vaya, ahora tiene sentido-asintió Draco, moviendo el aparatito que se conectaba a la maquina, con el que podían ver al bebé-creo, tendrás que comprar un departamento

-eso no es problema-balbuceo la madre, aun consternada-¡es maravilloso!

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto Harry, mirando del uno a la otra

-no es un niño-dijo Draco-son dos-y Harry vio una sonrisa boba cruzar los labios del rubio-y uno de ellos es una niña

Otro grito por parte de Pansy, que empezó a llorar con verdaderas ganas.

-debo ir a San Mungo, tal vez hable con Timothy para que me preste la maquina que dijo, para la transfusión de magia-Draco desconecto el aparato, tomo un pergamino y tomo nota rápidamente

-¿transfusión de magia?-pregunto Harry, confundido

-la enfermedad de Pansy está alterando su magia, y pronto los bebes necesitaran mas-Draco lo miro preocupado, unos segundos, antes de volver la vista a la morena-ve pensando en los nombres querida

-te dije que se llamara Therion-respondió, con terquedad-a Alex no le importara que use su apellido

El rubio rodo los ojos, decidido a no discutir con la mujer.

-Draco Therion Parkinson, suena bien-siguió comentando, acariciando su vientre-y Narcissa Tiare Parkinson

El rubio la miro sorprendido, boqueando repetidamente. Ella no planeaba... ¿O sí?

-Pansy...

-a Cissy le encantara, cuando despierte-siguió la morena, gruesas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas-estoy segura que cuidara de ellos como si fueran suyos

Inmediatamente, el rubio se sentó a su lado y acaricio sus cabellos.

-no digas eso-susurro, tratando de controlar sus lagrimas-estarás bien

Acongojado, Harry le hizo señas a Kiefer para que saliesen. Era mejor dejarlos solos.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

Harry se preguntaba, una y otra vez sobre sus acciones del día anterior.

No es que se arrepintiera. Para nada. Se alegraba.

Lo que le preocupara era que el rubio lo mal interpretara y pensara que lo hizo por... lástima.

Fijo su vista en el salón de Grimmauld, que desde un par de días antes había vuelto a ser eso, un salón.

Sabía que pronto Draco dejaría de atenderlo, y el no tenia corazón para echarle de casa, no después de haberle prometido que dejaría que Pansy se quedaría allí.

-oye, Harry-llamo Kiefer, sacándole de sus pensamientos

-¿hmm?-pegunto, deslizando los verdes ojos por la estancia

-cuando vuelvas al Departamento de aurores-el ruso se detuvo, sopesando sus palabras-me preguntaba si... Pues bueno yo...

-Harry-Draco apareció en ese instante, una radiante sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos brillantes de emoción-¿no te importa cuidar a Pansy? Debo hacer unas cosas en el Ministerio

El moreno pestañeo y asintió.

¿Qué haría Draco en el Ministerio?

* * *

El rubio frunció el ceño, gruño y asesino con la mirada a la mujer sentada frente a él.

¿Es que no podían poner personas más competentes?

-lo siento señor Malfoy-se disculpo la joven, mirándole nerviosamente-yo no...

-¿Malfoy?-preguntaron a espaldas del rubio

Draco se giro y sus ojos se iluminaron al posarse en Hermione Granger. Abogada en el Ministerio.

-¡Granger!-llamo y se acerco a ella en dos zancadas-necesito un favor

La chica frunció el ceño, ¿qué favor podría querer el rubio?

-te escucho

-eres abogada-Draco alzo una rápidamente, interrumpiendo la queja de la joven-ya sé que es en Defensa de Criaturas Mágicas, pero necesito que me consigas un permiso de transferencia de Patria potestad

La chica pestañeo... Un... ¿Qué?

-Malfoy, no comprendo, a quien quieres adoptar

-a mi ahijado y primo, Altaír Lenstrange-dijo sonriendo ampliamente

La chica jadeo.

¿Bellatrix Lenstrange había tenido un hijo?

* * *

Draco observo emocionado el pergamino en sus manos.

¡Le debía una a Hermione Granger! Pero realmente no le importaba.

Luego de que la castaña escucho la barbarie que le hacían al pequeño moreno se sintió acongojada y, usando su imagen de Heroína de Guerra y amiga del Salvador del Mundo Mágico (que conste que ella ayudo mucho) había conseguido en tan solo 4 horas que el proceso de adopción se aprobara.

Solo necesitaba la firma de dos aurores certificados y un medimago (a saber para qué); y, por esa razón, en ese mismo instante caminaba por el segundo piso, en el Departamento de Aurores, buscando a Ronald Weasley.

Luego de dar un par de vueltas, lo encontró en un cubículo junto al de su querido amigo Blaise.

-¡Comadreja!-saludo llegando hasta el escritorio-necesito un enorme favor tuyo

El peli rojo alzo una ceja, no todos los días veías a Draco Malfoy pedirte un favor.

-te escucho

-fírmalo-Draco le extendió el pergamino

Ron lo abrió cautelosamente y lo leyó, con Blaise apoyado en su hombro, movido por la curiosidad.

Al terminar, Ron sonrio y, tomando su pluma, firmo rápidamente. Hermione ya le había enviado una nota, avisándole que posiblemente el rubio medimago iría a pedirle ese favor.

-a la directora del orfanato le dará un infarto-comento Blaise, riendo por lo bajo

-ya lo creo-concordó Draco, tomando el pergamino de vuelta-gracias, Comadreja

-no tienes porque, hurón-el chico le guiño un ojo-anda, se que quien sigue es Harry

El rubio se sonrojo levemente, y sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Pasaría a que Neville le firmara antes de volver a Grimmauld.

* * *

Harry observo fastidiado el enorme libro que tenía en frente.

Eso de andar leyendo era cosa de Hermione, pero a Pansy se le metió en la cabeza que le investigara quien sabe que para ahorrarle trabajo a Draco.

Bufo nuevamente, preguntándose por enésima vez porque le había hecho caso...

Ah, sí.

La Slytherin se ponía insoportable cuando no conseguía lo que quería.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus refunfuños que no noto como la puerta se abría levemente y por ella entraba alguien.

-Harry...

El joven se sobresalto y clavo sus llameantes ojos verdes en un par azules.

Suspiro y cerro el libro.

-¿si, Kiefer?-cuestiono, dejando el libro a un lado y recostándose en el escritorio a sus espaldas

-me preguntaba si querías salir a dar una vuelta conmigo-el ruso sonrio coquetamente, caminando hasta el.

-debo cuidar de Pansy

-ella estará bien-razono el ruso, apresando a Harry contra el escritorio.

-Kiefer...-advirtió, mirándolo severamente.

El hombre simplemente rio y pego sus labios a los de Harry, dominándolo por completo.

El moreno se resistió unos segundos, pero debía de admitirlo, el auror ruso besaba de fabula.

Sin darse cuenta como, termino sentado en el escritorio, con el ruso devorando sus labios y metiendo sus manos bajo la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Se separaron por falta de aire y, por el rabillo del ojo, a Harry le pareció ver un destello platinado que le helo la sangre.

Detuvo todo posible avance del castaño y lo alejo un poco, posando los ojos en el marco de la puerta, donde un _pálido_ Draco Malfoy les observaba.

* * *

No tuvo que contar toda la historia de Altaír a Neville, pues Theo ya se lo había dicho la noche en que recibió la carta de Francia.

Por lo tanto, cuando se presento en el herbario de San Mungo, donde el Gryffindor pasaba gran parte de su estancia en el hospital, y le extendió el pergamino, este lo firmo sin leerlo.

Le dijo que estaba ansioso por conocer al pequeño, a pesar de ser hijo de la culpable del estado de sus padres. _"El no tiene la culpa de lo que hizo su madre"_ había dicho, sonriéndole tiernamente.

Y Draco le había asegurado que, una vez lo trajera a Londres, lo llevaría directo a conocerle.

Así, feliz porque tan solo le faltaba la firma de Harry, apareció en Grimmauld, cargado con la caja de bombones favoritos del moreno (en caso de que tuviera que comprarlo para que firmase).

Subió primero a ver a Pansy, que miraba entretenida unas cuantas revistas de cuidado de bebes, que le había dado la señora Weasley.

Le mostro el pergamino y la morena había gritado emocionada. Le dijo que había mandado al moreno a la biblioteca de la Mansión Black, para que buscara algo de información sobre la transfusión de magia.

-en caso de que se te pase algo por alto-comento divertida

Draco rodo los ojos y bajo a la biblioteca.

Lo que, por supuesto, no esperaba era encontrarse con Harry, siendo _devorado_ a besos por Kiefer.

Sinceramente, lo que sintió en esos momentos fue una amalgama de emociones difíciles de describir.

Primero sintió su corazón hacerse añicos, junto con las ilusiones que le había provocado el beso de Harry el día anterior.

Y este pareció hacer mucho ruido porque Harry detuvo al ruso y lo miro... Lo miro horrorizado y con algo de... No supo definirlo.

Draco palideció considerablemente y sintió unas horribles ganas de llorar. Y el que había pensado que Harry... Había pensado...

Y el dolor se convirtió en una ira cegadora. La palidez mortal que lo había cubierto se convirtió en un rojo furioso y su consternación en una fría mascara que no dejaba entrever el aluvión de emociones que lo taladraban.

-lamento la interrupción-siseo fríamente-vuelvo en otro momento

Dio media vuelta y salió, mordiendo su lengua para no llorar.

Escucho unos pasos a sus espaldas y sintió una mano cernirse sobre su brazo. Se vio girado violentamente y se encontró enfrentado a un par de esmeraldas, furiosas como un mar tormentoso.

-se puede saber ¿qué te pasa?-pregunto Harry, molesto

El rubio no estaba celoso... ¿O sí?

-perdón, _Potter_, no sé de qué me hablas-escupió el apellido, con la misma saña con la que lo hacía cuando estaban en la escuela-si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer

-Draco acaso tu... ¿Estás celoso?

-no te creas tanto, Potter-Draco sonrio altanero-si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer, me voy a Francia en unos días, en vista de que ya puedes volver a tu trabajo como auror

"Francia" pensó Harry, "ira con Altaír"

-disfruta el viaje, pues-seseo Harry, soltando el brazo de Draco

El rubio lo miro confundido. ¿Disfrutarlo?

-¿de qué demonios hablas?-cuestiono, sin poder evitarlo, frunciendo el ceño

-sabes perfectamente de que hablo-respondió Harry, acorralando al rubio contra una pared-no tienes ningún derecho a estar celoso si ya tienes a alguien ocupando tu corazón

Draco, a pesar de la cercanía, que otrora lo hubiese puesto nervioso, sopeso rápidamente las palabras del moreno. ¿A alguien? El moreno parecía estar relacionando eso con Francia.

Pero en Francia solo estaba...

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no sabiendo si reír o partirle la cara a Harry por pensar cosas estúpidas.

-Draco, ¿Harry ya firmo los papeles?-pregunto Pansy, bajando por las escaleras.

La morena se detuvo y alzo una ceja. La estampa la hubiera divertido si no fuera más que obvio que ambos estaban furiosos.

Solo había que ver como la lámpara araña que colgaba en el salón empezaba a tambalearse, amenazando con caerse.

-¿papeles?-pregunto el moreno, girándose

-si-asintió cautelosa la medimaga-supongo ayudaras a Draco a recuperar la custodia de su ahijado-comento, con naturalidad

Harry miro al rubio y luego a ella, cada vez más confuso.

-no Pans-respondió el rubio-buscare otro auror que quiera firmar-escupió, desembarazándose de la prisión que ofrecían los brazos de Harry

Más confuso aun, Harry observo, por primera vez, el pergamino que tenía el medimago en sus manos.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se lo arrebato y lo abrió. Lo leyó rápidamente y palideció considerablemente.

Era estúpido.

Estaba confirmado que era realmente estúpido y por su propia estupidez había perdido la única posibilidad de conquistar al rubio.

Aunque claro, debió imaginarlo.

Entre sus manos tenía nada más y nada menos que una solicitud de adopción para Altaír Rafael Lenstrange Black, hijo de Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lenstrange y ahijado de Draco Malfoy.

Definitivamente... _La había regado._

Continuara...

* * *

-chasque la lengua- reitero que estos no se juntan hasta el cap 19, al menos formalmente

RR:

**Gabriela Cruz: **ciertamente, lo hara ;)

**lisicarmela: **si te soy sincera? no entendi tu rr XD tal vez es xq estoy cansada, acabo de terminar Math asi que... en fin :3 Harry no tiene problemas con admitir a Cissa, Pans, Altair y los gemelos Parkinson :3 creeme, son linda familia (sin contar a Pans)

**Moontsee VR: **no es que quiero que lo odies, lo haras. Pero luego lo amaras de nuevo :3 si *w* Draquin y Altair son un amor! W tienes razon XD Pans loca por darle zape a los dos, si si Therion es un encanto! *Q*

Nos leemos Creaturas!


	14. Chapter 14

Cap. 14

Draco seguía molesto.

Era más que obvio.

Había pasado un mes luego del pequeño "incidente" con respecto a Harry y Kiefer; este último, gracias a Merlín, había vuelto a Rusia.

Pero la molestia de Draco no solo era por eso.

Gruño revolviendo el caldero. Su molestia se debía a que el Ministerio Francés aun no le había dado respuestas. Debía esperar a que los tramites finalizaran y, no solo le cedieran la custodia, sino tambien que le otorgaran la nacionalidad inglesa a su primo.

Bufo y agrego pétalos de Amapola triturados. Malditos franceses y su maldita parsimonia.

Mientras más tardaran más huesos tendría que curarle a su primo. Se estremeció.

Otra cosa que lo tenía molesto era el no poder encontrar una solución al problema de Pansy. La morena estaba cada vez más débil, a pesar de que ella hacia lo posible por ocultarlo.

Dentro de unos días cumpliría 6 meses. Y dentro de unos días el le haría la primera transfusión de magia, quedando ligado a los niños.

Draco Therion y Narcissa Tiare. Sonrio. Eran unos nombres muy lindos.

Suspiro. Solo esperaba que los pequeños al menos se parecieran a su madre.

Miro el reloj y apago el fuego del caldero. Lo tapo y le lanzo un hechizo temporizador, para que le avisara cuando estuviera lista.

Debía dejar Grimmauld Place antes de que Harry llegara.

Esa era otra cosa que lo exasperaba. Se había auto impuesto no cruzarse con el moreno. No quería hacerse más ilusiones y estaba totalmente decidido a arrancárselo del corazón.

Salió de la habitación que había habilitado como laboratorio de pociones y fue a la de Pansy.

Al entrar, encontró a la morena junto a Hermione, ambas tejiendo ropita para los gemelos. No es que les estuviese quedando bien, que digamos.

-Draco-saludo Hermione, sonriendo-me llego una notificación del Ministerio Francés, el próximo mes podrás ir a buscar a Altaír

-¿un mes más?-pregunto, fastidiado

-es todo lo que conseguí-se disculpo

-gracias, Mione-respondió, sonriéndole de medio lado.

Se acerco a Pansy y beso su mejilla.

-ya me voy, pasare por donde Tim a buscar el dichoso aparato

La chica asintió, bostezando.

-no te esfuerces, ¿vale?-un nuevo asentimiento-haz que descanse-le dijo a la castaña, despidiéndose con un abrazo.

Y dicho esto desapareció. E inmediatamente ambas escucharon como Harry aparecía abajo.

Ambas suspiraron y se miraron, un brillo travieso brillando en sus ojos.

Era el momento perfecto para poner a funcionar su plan.

* * *

Tenía un gusto excelente.

Cualquiera que no le conociera renegaría de esa vena... Artística, que había desarrollado con los años.

Y es que, eso en un hombre, y más en un Malfoy era... Extraño. Pero a él no podía importarle menos.

Observo las dos cunitas blancas, con un fondo azul celeste con nubes violáceas y pequeños dragones volando de un lado a otro y jugueteando entre ellos.

Una mecedora a un lado y una mesita de noche al otro.

A Pansy le encantaría.

Salió del cuarto para bebes de su nueva casa (porque, con los pocos ahorros de la fortuna Malfoy que le quedaban había comprado una) y fue a la que sería la de Altaír.

Las paredes de un hermoso gris perla, con cortinas verdes y el suelo cubierto por un felpudo del mismo color.

La pequeña camita de madera, con serpientes labradas y edredones en diferentes tonos de verde y plata.

La habitación perfecta para un futuro Slytherin... Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez su pequeño Altaír no caería en su casa.

Suspiro y se recostó del marco de la puerta.

3 semanas.

En 3 semanas tendría la custodia del pequeño moreno, y lo haría tan feliz como le había prometido.

Suspiro.

De no haber sido por él, Altaír no hubiera sobrevivido tanto tiempo en manos de su madre. Su único error fue confiar en el orfanato en el que lo había dejado...

Su varita vibro y ese fue la señal para volver a Grimmauld. Harry acaba de salir.

Cerró la puerta y, echando un último vistazo a las demás habitaciones, desapareció.

Cuando llego a Grimmauld, se sobresalto al encontrarse con Harry, que salía de la chimenea.

Alzo una ceja al darse cuenta de que Pansy estaba sentada en el sofá, sonriéndole de esa forma gatuna que el tan bien le conocía.

-creí llegarías más temprano, Dray-comento inocentemente, y de ser un gato, estaría balanceando su cola satisfecha

-estaba viendo la nueva casa-dijo, dejándose caer a su lado e ignorando a Harry, que paso al lado de ambos.

-eso es genial-comento emocionada, mirando de soslayo al moreno

Draco simplemente asintió e, inconscientemente, acaricio el prominente vientre de su amiga.

En un par de días le tocaba una nueva transfusión. Cosa que lo dejaba debilitado a él y mareada a ella.

Como las odiaban.

Harry pasó al lado de ellos nuevamente, frunciendo el ceño.

-ah, por cierto, Draco-comento la morena, como quien no quiere la cosa y acababa de acordarse de algo, llamando la atención de Harry que los observo por el rabillo del ojo, con un puñado de Polvos Flu a punto de ser lanzados

-¿sí?-pregunto, entrecerrando los ojos, cauteloso

-te llego este paquete hace un par de horas-le extendió una caja, envuelta en un hermoso papel de regalo plateado-me dio verdadera flojera enviarte una lechuza y pues, cuando llegue frente a la chimenea me agote y lo deje para cuando vinieras

El rubio tomo el paquete, que tenía una bella tarjetita dorada en sima. La abrió y se sonrojo, abriendo el paquete rápidamente para encontrarse con una caja de exquisitos bombones.

Casualmente, _sus favoritos_

Sus labios formaron una fina 'O' que no paso desapercibida a Harry, quien, con el ceño aun mas fruncido, lanzo los polvos bramando la dirección y desapareciendo tras las llamas.

Draco no pudo hacer más que regalarle una sonrisa sardónica a su amiga.

No tenía que ser un _genio_ (que por cierto, casi era) para saber que todo eso era obra de _ella._

A veces le tenía miedo a lo escalofriantemente Slytherin que era Pansy.

* * *

A la caja de bombones le siguieron varias más, por dos semanas, casi todos los días.

Y cuando no eran bombones, eran flores, o una caja del vino más exquisito jamás probado (que Draco solía beber en compañía de Theo y Blaise junto a sus respectivas parejas), o una simple tarjeta con los versos mas románticos conocidos jamás.

Todo firmado como un _Admirador Anónimo_, nada que ver con aquel del que el rubio se había medio enamorado. Y siempre en presencia de Harry.

Y con cada regalo nuevo Harry se sentía más y más celoso, martirizándose a sí mismo, imaginándose como seria ese "Admirador Anónimo".

Pero, no debía sentirse celoso, se repetía una y otra vez. Draco no era nada suyo. No eran nada...

Y aun así se sentía enardecer cuando el rubio recibía un nuevo regalo, con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

¿Quién demonios era ese "AA"?

-¿Harry?-el moreno salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos, alzando la vista del pergamino, que apretaba furiosamente, y clavándola en Pansy

-¿sí?-pregunto, acomodándose los lentes

-sabes que ese pobre pergamino no tiene la culpa de tu imbecilidad para con Draco, ¿verdad?-pregunto picara, los brazos en jarras y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios

Harry bufo, molesto, le hecho una ojeada al reloj y suspiro.

-¿qué haces despierta a las 3 de la mañana?

-antojos-dijo llanamente, caminando a la nevera-Draco me dejo unos cuantos de sus bombones, deliciosos la verdad

Harry apretó los dientes y fulmino con la mirada la caja de chocolates que Pansy sacaba.

-¿sabes quién se los manda?

-no-la chica se sentó a su lado y devoró con verdadero placer una de las perfectas bolas de chocolate, rellenas de fresa-pero es un verdadero amor, a diferencia tuya

El moreno alzo una ceja.

-dejaste de hacerme caso-continuo la mujer-si me hubieras preguntado quien era Altaír... ¡No! Si no hubieras insultado a Draco luego de volver del departamento de Aurores aquella vez, nada estuviera así

El moreno bufo y asintió. Ella tenía toda la razón.

-¿y qué hago?

-por lo pronto, nada-la chica le sonrio-deja que tenga a Altaír bajo su tutela y luego conquístalo-le guiño un ojo-como estuviste haciendo durante esos años, león

La chica se levanto y abandono la cocina, caja de bombones en mano y una nota para Hermione armándose en su cabeza.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes.

Un mes de altas y bajas. Draco se la pasaba de aquí para allá, comprando cosas que le mandaba Pansy, haciendo pociones para ella, visitando a su madre que cada día presentaba mas signos de despertar, arreglando la casa...

Pero nada de que le entregasen a Altaír. Y eso le crispaba los nervios.

Sin contar que cada vez que chocaba con Harry este parecía muy molesto con él, sin razón aparente. No que le fuera. A decir que el sabia que el moreno estaba _celoso._

Cerró los ojos, decido a descansar, mientras apagaba la dichosa maquina de transfusión de magia, que funcionaba exactamente igual que una de hemodiálisis muggle.

Suspiro y se dejo llevar lentamente por el cansancio, escuchando la suave respiración de una adormilada Pansy...

-¡Draco!-el grito lo sobresalto, e instintivamente alzo la varita

-¿qué demonios...?-se restregó los ojos y enfoco mejor, encontrándose con una muy sonriente Hermione Granger-¡Granger!

-lo siento-la chica rio y le extendió un pergamino, perfectamente doblado y con el sello del Ministerio Francés

-¿qué es?-pregunto, tomando el pergamino y examinándolo, desconfiado

-es la confirmación de que, formalmente, Altaír está bajo tu tutela-su sonrisa se ensancho-creí que querrías saberlo

Draco se levanto de un salto, sin una gota de sueño o cansancio.

-¿de verdad?-la chica asintió-¿cuándo...?

-en una semana ya podrás ir y traerlo, solo falta afinar unos detalles aquí

Draco sonrio ampliamente y la abrazo, agradecido. Recordó algo de pronto y se alejo de ella.

-no le he comprado ropa-se sonrojo ante lo estúpido de su comentario

¿Qué clase de Slytherin era al dejar aflorar tanto sus emociones? Definitivamente, debía de juntarse menos con los Gryffindors

-no te preocupes por eso-la chica sonrio, conciliadora, pero de pronto su sonrisa se borro-Draco, me llego otra notificación

-¿sí?-el chico no le prestaba mucha atención, ensimismado con la lectura del pergamino

-del Wizengamont-bien, ahora tenía toda su atención-sobre tu padre

-¿y?-cerró el pergamino y lo guardo en el bolcillo de su bata, nervioso

-lo dejaran en libertad y descongelaran las cuentas de los Malfoy-suspiro-y os devolverán la mansión

Draco boqueo varias veces, sorprendido.

Su padre... ¿Libre?

Jadeo, no muy seguro de si llorar de frustración o reír de felicidad. Es decir, ¿qué tan malo podía ser que su padre saliera de Azkaban?

Ah, claro.

Posiblemente querría obligarle a casarse y darle herederos.

Menudo problema se le venía encima.

Continuara...

* * *

Les gusto? w ya casi, casi estan juntos!

RR:

**Gabriela Cruz: **El auror se fue :3 lo veremos en el cap 21 pero solo un momentito, lo prometo! Y si, Harry hizo algo por la patria! XD lo que me recuerda que prometi por algun lado hacer la escena de cuando Harry firme el pergamino O.O

**Moontsee VR: **en el cap 18 se declaran formalmente, en el 19 se hacen pareja en todas las de la ley XD y en ese mismo cap Lucius Malfoy hace entrada estelar ;) oh, me alegra que te gustara :3 algunas fans en otra pagina querian sacarle los ojos XD nada que ver con que lo insultara en el cap 9, no no nada que ver xD si e.e Alt no lo merece QwQ a que si! *w* Pans esta super Happy! ella es tierna... por otras razones pero bueno D: tranquila :3 no lo volveremos a ver hasta el cap 21 ;)

**lisicarmela: **aww, gracias ^w^ me alegra tu comprension (yo de por si no sirvo para el Lemon) y grax XD tratare de descansar e.e

**Haqueval Di Vongola: **gracias ^w^, oh tranqui, de que llega, llega :3 ellos son tan... perfectos XD esa es la palabra :3

Un regalito ;)

Spoiler!

[...]Lo leyó rápidamente y palideció de golpe.

Afianzo a Altaír y desapareció, dejando caer el papel, donde se podía leer claramente, con la descuidada letra de Harry:

_"Draco, si llegas y lees esto, estamos en San Mungo. El núcleo de Pansy se rompió o algo similar y se adelanto el parto. Te esperamos aquí._

**_Harry[...]_**


	15. Chapter 15

Cap. 15

Y la semana se fue volando.

Un nervioso Draco Malfoy jugueteaba con el traslador que le fue enviado del Ministerio Francés, a la espera de que se activase.

Como equipaje solo llevaba un par de mudas de ropa, el pergamino enviado por el Ministerio y el que le dio Hermione, con las firmas de Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter (este último prácticamente movido por la culpabilidad -para el llamada Pansy Parkinson-)

-Draco, querido, romperás el Traslador-susurro Pansy, divertida, acariciando su abultado vientre de casi 8 meses.

El rubio suspiro, inspiro, expiro y volvió a balancear la pluma de plata entre sus dedos.

-estoy nervioso-admitió, mirando el reloj de pulsera que llevaba puesto

-no lo habíamos notado-dijo Hermione, tomando calmadamente su te

Draco le gruño e iba a decir algo cuando un "clic" le indico que el traslador se había activado y, con una sonrisa en el rostro, desapareció.

Una vez solas, ambas mujeres suspiraron y decidieron planear su siguiente movimiento.

Ya habían provocado los celos de Harry, ahora debían hacer que diera el paso y confesara sus sentimientos, _definitivamente._

* * *

Un suave gemido resonó en toda la habitación, seguido de una risa amortiguada.

Un moreno de sedosos cabellos negros e impresionantes ojos achocolatados apresaba entre sus brazos a un peli rojo de ojos azules, toqueteando por aquí y por allá, mordisqueando y besando todas las partes del pálido cuello que tenia al alcance.

-Ronnie, no quiero fastidiarte pero-beso el cuello en un área extremadamente sensible, arrancando otra risa-tu madre es muy pesada

-¿lo dices por qué nos tuvo separados durante todo el almuerzo?-cuestiono inocentemente, revolviéndose en los fuertes brazos de su novio-¿o por su sugerencia de que nos casemos?

Blaise rio y empujo suavemente a su pareja en el sofá, reclinándose sobre él y restregando su urgida erección contra la del otro.

-hace unos... Casi 6 meses aceptaste ser mi novio y, tu madre ya quiere que nos casemos-hizo un puchero-no es justo

-para nada-concordó el peli rojo, acariciando los sedosos cabellos de su pareja-pero entiéndela, le es difícil aceptar que 3 de sus hijos no le darán nietos

El moreno asintió. Fue una sorpresa para el enterarse de que su peli rojo no era el único homosexual en la familia Weasley. George era pareja de Lee Jordan y Charlie de un compañero, domador de dragones igual que el.

Era normal. Pero no por eso se dejaría extorsionar por la carismática mujer.

-cierto-Blaise metió sus manos bajo la camisa de su chico, pellizcando suavemente-pero dejemos de pensar en tu madre y concentrémonos en algo mejor

Ron simplemente atino a sonrojarse y gemir bajo las atenciones del italiano.

¿Por qué no le confesó sus sentimientos antes?

De las _maravillas_ que se había perdido.

* * *

Pansy mordió su labio y, sudorosa y adolorida, llego hasta la habitación de Harry.

Toco la puerta y jadeo, el esfuerzo le hiba a cobrar factura más tarde.

El moreno abrió la puerta, adormilado. Pero todo sopor desapareció cuando enfoco a Pansy, que parecía desmoronarse a cada segundo. La sostuvo sin pensarlo y entro a su habitación, depositándola en la cama.

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto, alarmado

-la... La magia que me traspaso Draco-jadeo y apretó su vientre-supongo que mis pequeños consumen más magia de la que calculamos

-¿eso qué quiere decir?

-que tendrás que hacerme un enorme favor-le sonrio apenada-¿podrías ir a buscar el apara tejo ese?

Harry, sin pensarlo, salió y prácticamente voló a la habitación de la morena, para volver minutos después levitando la gran y pesada máquina.

La coloco junto a Pansy y convoco una silla. No era tan tonto como para no entender las intenciones de la mujer.

-¿sabes que quedaran mágicamente vinculados a ti, no?-pregunto Pansy, mirándolo seriamente

-lo importante ahora es que los tres estén bien-dijo el moreno, encendiendo la maquina y colocando una pequeña aguja en el brazo de Pansy y luego otra en el propio.

Había visto a Draco (sin que este se diera cuenta) hacer eso varias veces ya, así que sabia usarlo.

Pulso un botón y de inmediato la cosa emitió un pitido y empezó a "succionar" su magia para pasársela a Pansy.

La mujer suspiro y cerró los ojos, su semblante más relajado.

Se suponía Draco debía de haber vuelto uno o dos días después de haberse marchado. Pero 3 días después los llamo por Flú y les informo de que tardaría un poco mas ("Por la ineptitud francesa" sus palabras textuales), y de eso ya hacía casi una semana.

Harry observo preocupado a Pansy, pensando en si debía enviar una lechuza al rubio o no. O tal vez llamar a Theo.

-Harry...-el moreno salió de sus pensamientos, prestándole atención a la chica-necesito que me hagas otro favor

-el que quieras

-acompáñame mañana al Ministerio, debo hacer algo-sonrio tristemente-para asegurar el futuro de mis hijos

Harry la miro confundido. Ella no estaba diciendo que moriría... ¿O sí?

No pudo preguntar nada, pues la mujer cayó profundamente dormida. El decidió hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Suspiro aliviada. Confiaba en que Hermione se aseguraría de que los documentos le llegaran a Draco en el momento en que...

Trago saliva y contuvo las lágrimas, mientras caminaba despacio por la bóveda de los Parkinson. Ahora vacía.

Todo su capital, el heredado de su familia y el obtenido por su trabajo, había sido desviado a una cuenta segura, a nombre de Draco Therion y Narcissa Tiare y que sería supervisada por Draco Malfoy.

Nadie que no fuera su rubio amigo podría poner un solo dedo en el patrimonio de sus hijos, se había asegurado de ello.

Suspiro nuevamente y estrujo el fresco vestido que llevaba puesto. Aunque hacia un frio terrible en las bóvedas de Gringotts ella tenía calor. Por la obvia falta de su propia magia.

No pudo más y dejo escapar un sollozo. Si sobrevivía Draco la mataría...

Un par de días antes su núcleo mágico se rompió definitivamente y la poca magia que le quedaba de la del rubio había... Desaparecido. Desaparecido para proteger a sus hijos.

Como medimaga sabía lo que eso significaba. Había visto muchos casos así en San Mungo...

De no ser por la magia de Potter...

Sollozo más fuerte y abrazo su vientre.

-los amo mucho-susurro, acariciando su vientre-tendréis a un padre genial y a una abuela maravillosa-ahogo un nuevo sollozo y se sentó suavemente-es una lástima que yo no los pueda ver crecer

Agotada, se apoyo en la pared y cerró los ojos unos segundos.

Segundos que se hicieron eternos, y cuando Harry bajo a buscarla, la encontró desmayada y con el pulso muy débil.

No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, tomo a la mujer, subió rápidamente e, inmediatamente salió de Gringotts, desapareció.

* * *

Draco apareció en el salón de Grimmauld Place, con un medio dormido Altaír en brazos. El moreno se removió y abrió sus grises ojos, perezosamente y miro a su alrededor.

-¿llegamos?-pregunto suavemente, mirándole

-no, vinimos a buscar a tía Pansy, ¿la recuerdas?-el niño asintió, sonriendo feliz-¡Pansy!-llamo el rubio caminando a la cocina.

Altaír observaba todo, curioso. La casa era algo... Fría.

Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde podría estar su amiga?

Iba a salir de la cocina cuando un pergamino pegado a la nevera llamo su atención. Se acerco y lo tomo.

Lo leyó rápidamente y palideció de golpe.

Afianzo a Altaír y desapareció, dejando caer el papel, donde se podía leer claramente, con la descuidada letra de Harry:

_"Draco, si llegas y lees esto, estamos en San Mungo. El núcleo de Pansy se rompió o algo similar y se adelanto el parto. Te esperamos aquí._

_**Harry**_

Continuara...

* * *

Quiero advertirlo desde ahora.

Cabe la remota probabilidad de que en el próximo capitulo necesiten pañuelos desechables... estáis advertidos.

RR:

**Gabriela Cruz: **me disculpo por la tardanza XD a veces olvido que tengo esta historia aqui e.e o a veces cuando quiero subir pasa algo que no me deja... veremos al ruso en el cap 21 por breves minutos, y a Ginny en el 18 XD pero ya no mas :3 lo prometo!

**Moontsee VR: **Si! *w* Altair en casa! wee! ok ya XD e.e sufriras, si Luc fuera de Azkaban ;D oh tranquila :3 soy de las que ven a Luc como un hombre bueno que hizo lo que hizo por su familia *w* te dire un secreto... ese AA son Pansy y Hermione :3 *cofcof* no prometo nada con Pans y si, Mione sera feliz *w* y no, Mione no tiene pareja XD

Nos leemos!


	16. Chapter 16

Cap. 16

El primer sentimiento de Harry al ver al pequeño moreno en brazos de Draco fue la pura envidia. El niño se aferraba aterrado a su cuello, mirando nerviosamente a todas partes mientras él lo arrullaba, consolándolo.

Lo segundo fue culpabilidad. El pequeño parecía aferrarse a Draco como si él fuera un salvavidas y miraba todo con desconfianza.

Altaír, a sus ojos, no podía tener más de 5 años, pequeño, pálido y desnutrido, aunque sabía que tan solo tenía 8 años. Mientras el rubio se acercaba a él, pensó vagamente que el debió de verse así durante 11 años de su vida.

-¿dónde está Pansy?-pregunto el rubio, agitado, la preocupación brillando en sus ojos

Harry simplemente señalo la puerta de una habitación, por la cual salían Theo y Neville, con no muy buenos semblantes.

Ambos, al ver a Draco, suspiraron casi a la vez.

-Draco-Theo se acerco-en unos minutos la llevaran a un quirófano, pero quiere que estés ahí

El rubio asintió, mecánicamente, más pálido que una hoja de papel.

-iré a verla-miro al pequeño y suspiro-Altaír, ¿te quedas un ratito con tío Theo?-pregunto suavemente, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa al niño

Altaír clavo sus grises ojos en el castaño, reconociéndolo. Asintió y le regalo una tímida sonrisa.

Draco lo bajo, revolvió su pelo y, mirando significativamente a su amigo, entro a la habitación de Pansy.

-¿eres Harry Potter?-pregunto el niño, mirando al oji verde, quien pestañeo y asintió-es un gusto al fin conocerte-le regalo una amplia sonrisa, para luego volver su atención en Theodore y Neville.

* * *

Draco observo a su amiga y se sintió culpable. Si él no hubiera...

-no es tu culpa-susurro Pansy, adivinándole el pensamiento-piensa en que estas aquí y veras nacer a los bebes que viste crecer

El rubio se acerco y beso su frente.

-saldrás bien, Pansy

La chica no respondió a eso. Simplemente cerró los ojos y dejo que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Los dos sabían que eso _no era verdad._

Pasaron largos minutos en silencio, Draco acariciando el vientre su amiga, calmando su dolor, y ella tratando de no emitir sonido alguno, como si eso lo hiciera menos real.

Exasperado, 10 minutos después, el rubio salió, dispuesto a averiguar porque no la llevaban aun a un quirófano.

-no quieren atenderla-dijo Theo al verlo, adivinando sus intenciones

-entonces hagámoslo nosotros-dijo con simpleza, apretando los puños encolerizado

Neville y Theo asintieron. En ese instante Draco se percato de la presencia de Blaise, Ron y Hermione, que miraban nerviosos la puerta.

-estará bien-dijo, mas para convencerse a si mismo que otra cosa-Altaír-se giro al niño que los miraba confuso-Theo y Nev tienen que ayudarme con algo, ¿te quedarías con Blaise?

El niño miro al italiano, quien le sonrió. Volvió la mirada al rubio y asintió.

-¿tía Pansy se pondrá bien?-cuestiono

Todos se tensaron, no sabiendo cómo explicarle al niño la situación.

-claro que si Altaír-dijo Theodore, revolviendo su pelo-ya la veras, malcriándote a ti y a los gemelos

El niño asintió y les sonrió. Draco y Hermione fueron los únicos que notaron que el sabia que eso _no sucedería._

-vamos a verla-propuso el rubio, mirando a Theo quien asintió.

Draco tomo a Altaír de la mano y volvió dentro de la habitación.

-pero si es el pequeño Rafael-saludo la morena, sonriendo ampliamente

-te pondrás bien, tía Pansy-dijo el niño, acariciando su vientre-y ellos también

Pansy sonrió y los ojos de Draco se llenaron de lágrimas.

* * *

En menos de 10 minutos todo estaba preparado y Pansy era sedada, lo suficiente como para no sentir dolor y mantenerla despierta a la vez.

Theodore realizaría la cesárea, y Draco y Neville le asistirían, de distintas formas.

Poco antes de empezar en el quirófano entro Alexander Therion, y sin dar explicación, se coloco a un lado de una maquina que media el nivel mágico de Pansy.

Los Slytherins le sonrieron agradecidos y él se encogió de hombros.

La cesárea duro horas. No solo porque debían mantener estable a la mujer, sino también porque el poco de magia estable que tenía había creado un tipo de Protego alrededor de los niños.

Y al adelantarse el parto para Theo fue muy difícil lograr traspasar la capa de magia.

Pero lo consiguió.

4 horas después el primer llanto lleno la habitación, reconfortándolos a todos.

-Draco-dijo Theo y tanto Pansy como el rubio sonrieron

Neville se acerco rápidamente a su novio y tomo al bebe, para limpiarlo, pesarlo y medirlo. Al terminar le paso el bebe a Draco, envuelto en una mantita azul.

El rubio lo sostuvo y se lo mostró a Pansy. Un pequeño niño de piel cremosa como la de su madre y una pequeña matita de pelo castaño en la cabeza.

-es hermoso-susurro Pansy, agotada

Otro llanto interrumpió las palabras de Draco, esta vez era Narcissa quien decía hola a la vida, mostrando los fuertes pulmones que poseía, a pesar de tener tan solo 7 meses.

Neville realizo el mismo proceso con la pequeña que con su hermano y, luego de pasársela a Draco, puso al niño en una incubadora.

Narcissa, a diferencia de su hermano, tenía la piel algo más tostada, con diminutas pecas por aquí y por allá. Tenía una pequeña matita de pelo castaño oscuro, casi negro, sobre la cabecita y había aferrado un mechón de pelo de Draco con fuerza.

-es idéntica a ti-aseguro el rubio, sonriéndole a la niña

-si-asintió la morena, su respiración cada vez más pausada.

Un pitido los alerto a todos. Draco le entrego la niña a Neville y se puso rápidamente manos a la obra.

Theo detenía lo mejor que podía la hemorragia interna de Pansy, mientras Draco y Alex trataban por todos los medios de estabilizar su magia.

-no puedes dejarnos!-grito Draco, desesperado

La morena le sonrió, alzo una mano trémula y acaricio su mejilla.

-sabíamos muy bien que esto pasaría-refuto suavemente-siempre te ame, ¿sabes?-pregunto suavemente-primero como futuro novio, y luego como a un hermano, y no me defraudaste

Detuvo sus palabras para toser y, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, retomo.

-se que cuidaras bien de mis hijos, co... Como si fueran tuyos-una lagrima rodo por su mejilla-lo harás muy bien, Draco, diles que... Diles que los ame, siempre

Draco, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas aferro fuertemente la mano de Pansy.

-te lo juro-susurro y beso su frente-te quiero Pansy

-también te quiero, Pansy-dijo Theo-y Blaise también, eres nuestra pequeña hermana menor, ¿sabes?

La chica les regalo una radiante sonrisa, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el cansancio que la estaba atenazando desde hacía rato.

Un zumbido reemplazo el incesante pitido y la mano que Draco aferraba fuertemente se deslizo de sus manos.

Pansy Marie Parkinson había muerto, con una sonrisa en sus labios y la certeza d que sus hijos estarían bien cuidados.

* * *

Muerta.

Su mejor amiga estaba muerta.

Su hermana estaba muerta.

La chica que tanto les había incordiado estaba muerta.

Blaise, Draco y Theo, inconsolables y con el rostro en blanco, la mejor mascara de Póker jamás vista, estaban sentados frente al ventanal que les permitía ver a los gemelos Parkinson.

Hacia una hora que la madre de tan bellas creaturas había fallecido y posteriormente cremada. Sus restos descansaban en una fina urna de plata labrada, sobre el regazo del rubio, que no había querido separarse de ella.

Theo y el habían recibido felicitaciones. Habían salvado a los bebes, que no tenían muchas oportunidades de sobrevivir debido a la enfermedad de Pansy.

Draco las recibió dobles puesto que, al realizarle pruebas, ambos habían salido limpios del VIH.

Pero eso no les importaba.

Su mejor amiga estaba muerta y sus niños dormían, despreocupados... Y desprotegidos.

Neville, Ron y Harry les observaban, un poco alejados, los dos primeros no muy seguros de que hacer, el ultimo controlándose de ir y abrazar a Draco.

Preocupados por lo mismo que los Slytherins, que parecían en un trance.

Y como si lo hubieran invocado, una brigada de 3 aurores, comandados por Percy Weasley, caminaban en dirección a las serpientes, que le lanzaron miradas venenosas a los recién llegados.

-venimos a llevarnos a los gemelos Parkinson-dijo Percy, sonriendo de forma sardónica

Los tres se levantaron (Draco aferrando la urna) y los encararon.

-no os lo llevareis a ningún lado-escupió Blaise, furioso

-son huérfanos, e irán a donde deben, un orfanato

Draco apretó los dientes y dio un paso hacia Percy, siendo detenido por sus amigos.

No debían meterse en problemas.

No ahora.

Los Gryffindors, que habían observado el intercambio, se acercaron temiendo que empezaran a lanzarse hechizos.

-no pueden llevárselos-dijo Neville, molesto-son prematuros y deben permanecer aquí al menos una semana

-eso no nos interesa-dijo uno de los aurores-son huérfanos y...

-se equivocan-interrumpió una voz femenina, y por el pasillo apareció Hermione, acompañada de Altaír

-¿Hermione?-pregunto Draco, esperanzado

-ellos no son huérfanos-le extendió un pergamino a Percy y otro a Draco

Ambos los abrieron y leyeron rápidamente. El peli rojo palideció de la rabia y Draco no podía creerse lo que leía.

-esto no...

-sí, es totalmente legal-aseguro la joven, sonriendo auto suficiente-Draco Therion y Narcissa Tiare Malfoy Parkinson-dijo la chica, ensanchando su sonrisa-están legalmente bajo la tutela de Draco Lucius Malfoy

Percy apretó el pergamino entre sus manos, bufo y dio media vuelta, seguido por los aurores.

-¿ellos son mis primos?-pregunto Altaír, mirando a los niños

-si-asintió Hermione, sonriendo

-son hermosos-sonrió y miro a Draco-¿los cuidaras como a mí, no Dray?

Draco lo miro y asintió automáticamente.

-debo...-susurro, temblando levemente-debo hacer algo, ya vuelvo.

Dio media vuelta y prácticamente corrió lejos de aquel pasillo.

Todos lo miraron confundidos, pero Blaise y Theo se imaginaron a donde iría.

* * *

Draco entro, tembloroso, y se dejo caer en la silla junto a la cama de su madre.

Dejo la urna de Pansy en la mesita y el pergamino a un lado.

-Pansy-dijo a media voz, trago y volvió a intentarlo-Pansy ya dio a luz

Su voz se quebró de nuevo

-gemelos, un niño y una niña-miro a su madre, sonriendo-Draco Therion y Narcissa Tiare, ¿puedes creerlo?

Sus ojos se desviaron al pergamino.

-y los registro a mi nombre, colocándome como su tutor legal-las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas-Draco y Narcissa Malfoy Parkinson

Trago, tratando de deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

-y Altaír ya está conmigo-continuo, la mirada fija en la pared-es idéntico a tía Bella, solo que-respiro hondo-solo que saco una que otra característica de Rodolphus

Desvió la vista a la urna, apoyo su cabeza en el regazo de su madre y suspiro.

-Pansy...-volvió, tratando de decir lo que había querido decir al inicio-Pansy... Murió-dijo al fin.

Un débil sollozo escapo de sus labios y mas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Y el sollozo se convirtió en jadeos, gemidos y gritos de puro dolor, que desgarraban su alma y partían su garganta.

Lloraba como nunca había llorado antes. Como lloro cuando su madre cayo prácticamente muerta frente a sus ojos. Como lloro cuando tuvo a Altaír en brazos y tuvo que abandonarlo en un orfanato para su protección. Como le hubiera gustado llorar un par de meses antes.

Lloro como se imaginaba estaban llorando Blaise y Theo en brazos de sus respectivas parejas.

-ya no volverá a incordiarme-balbuceo, hipando.

Se sentía como un tonto, llorando como niño pequeño en el regazo de su madre. Pero nunca le había importado tan poco.

Estaba tan... Tan...

Ni siquiera tenía palabras para describir la falta que le hacia la constante presencia de la morena.

Estaba tan metido en sus lamentos y preocupaciones que no noto la suave caricia en su pelo, hasta que escucho la suave voz de su madre.

-tranquilo, yo estoy aquí

Draco detuvo cualquier sonido que escapase de sus labios y alzo la vista, clavándola en Narcissa.

Y lo que se encontró, lo dejo frió.

Narcissa Malfoy Black le miraba dulcemente, con sus profundos y hermosos ojos azul grisáceos.

Le miraba y le sonreía.

Le sonreía.

Medio reclinada en el cabezal de la cama.

Su madre le miraba, le sonreía y acariciaba su pelo.

Su madre... Su madre había despertado.

Continuara...

* * *

-se enjuaga las lágrimas- es tan... dioses a veces me odio por tanta depresión... espero les haya gustado, lamento que sea tan corto

RR:

**Gabriela Cruz: **ya te dije, en el cap 18 se declaran :3 y en el 19 juntitos! *w* ok ya w

**susigabi: **dije pañuelos, no se cuantas cajas os llevareis XD

**Haqueval Di Vongola: **muchas gracias, querid , me alegra que te guste :3 y no pienso dejar de publicar hasta el cap 22, que es el ultimo :3

**Moontsee VR: **Molly adora a su yerno... creo XD ... Draco los amara como a sus hijos, lo juro :3 yo nunca he visto a Lucius como un mal hombre, al menos que la historia lo amerite... solo hay que verlo en Harry James Potter... ¿Malfoy? XD ciertamente, todo un amor :3 *w* el encuentro sera encantador! lo puedo asegurar :3 si, atinaste :3 ahora los gemelos estan emparentados magicamente tanto a Draco como a Harry :3 *w* si! Altaír es un amor! incluso, alguien me dijo en otra pag ''y si Altaír es hijo de ellos dos resultado de una noche de borrachera?'' XD me dolio romper esa ilucion, pero eso dio paso a un Harco que hando escribiendo *escribiendo, xq me trabe en el cap 3* si si *w* Mione sera feliz! XD y con quien jojojo es una gran sorpresa :3

Nos leemos Creaturas!

PSD: tratare de subir todos los caps que faltan en esta semana, pues la proxima empiezo examenes y no me dejaran ni asomarme en la pc!


End file.
